Run Boys, Run
by IbeCrazy
Summary: Kace is a wanderer looking to run away from the pain that came from her sister's death. Enter Caleb, a rodeo cowboy who isn't really giving her an option as to whether or not he's going to be in her life, not that she's complaining. This is a story of first love and learning to live through the highs and lows that life brings.
1. Run Boys, Run

Disclaimer- I do not own Heartland or anything associated with it. All of my characters are works of fiction and any relation or recognization to them is coincidental. Kace and Kota are mine.

 _I pull on cold Levi's from the day before_

 _Tall cuffs and coffee_

 _underslungs slug low_

 _Two braids in front and my heart on the line_

 _Ian must have sang of one true love_

 _Sometime_

 _Adrian Buckaroogirl- Run Boys Run_

The sun was covered by the swirling of grey clouds which seemed to block all warm rays of light from escaping. The wind caressed the grass and clovers while swaying the tops of tall trees. That afternoon the need for a jacket was a necessity. Not that it took much convincing for the redhead to pull out her favorite denim jacket and wild rag.

The soft thudding of four hooves and the rattling of the wind in the leaves was enough for Kace to smile a small grin. She was content and more than happy just checking strays and the fence until a black and white paint fell into her line of sight.

The nineteen-year-old knew that it didn't belong on the land she was riding. She had just been hired on but she had been there long enough to know the outfit's horses, and the little tobiano gelding was definitely not one of them. It must've been one of the neighboring ranches. And with his soft brown eyes and cute face, it was obvious someone was probably missing him.

"Let's be good Samaritans today. What do you say, bud?" She asked her own black and white gelding who had perked up at the sight of another horse.

Kota swung his head towards her and Kace reached her boot out so he could sniff her like he liked to do while she began unbuckling her rope strap. She unwrapped her rope from the leather binding and passed it off to her left hand with her mecate reins. The young women made sure the tail end was on the left side of her horse's neck before flipping the rope and sliding the honda to make a loop.

With the jingle of her spurs and the squeezing of her calves, she urged her horse into a slow trot. The day had been pretty boring and she wasn't in too big of a hurry to end her entertainment. Her plan was just to rope the paint and then pony him back to the corrals where she would call the cow boss and notify him of the found horse.

The soft whooshing of Kace swinging her rope was suddenly hard to hear as the sound of breathing horses, pounding hooves, and shouting filled the air. The horse sat at the base of a small knoll and as his head popped up from his green grass, a young boy on a sorrel horse halted at the top long enough to shout "There he is! Kramer!"

Two more people became visible as the young man came loping down the hill towards the paint, 'Kramer' apparently, the culprit took one look at the boy with the loop built in his hand before he decided what he was going to do. With a snort, he turned and came flying towards Kace's direction.

"I got him," the young boy said determinedly as he began to swing his rope.

He was a greenie from the looks of his tightly clenched fist on his coils and the pulling of his reins and the horse's mouth. He had quite a bit of potential, though. Kace knew how difficult it was to learn to rope and a small smile grew on her lips and she watched the boy concentrate. He was learning and she was impressed by what he could do. He already was a lot further ahead than she was at what she assumed was his age.

When he threw his loop he forgot to loosen his left hand on the coils to feed his line and it ended up coming short but that was really his only problem and as soon as he figured that out he'd be catching anything and everything. He groaned in frustration as he pulled his horse to a stop and his two companions burst from his side with speed as the barreled towards the runaway.

"I got him!" Shouted a man on a white horse as he chased after the paint while rapidly swinging his rope.

Kace knew that the man would probably catch the gelding but she didn't want to go chasing after him and get Kota all hot when she could just pop out her loop right then and be done with it. The gelding was coming towards her and she knew it was either take the chance with the man or trust her own hand. Besides, it was now her responsibility seeing as it was on the land she was working.

Her choice was made as the paint came off the fence line. Instinctively she threw her arm out and watched as the loop fed itself until it wrapped around the horse's strong neck. Kace didn't have time to notice the onlookers as she hurriedly squeezed her legs and applied pressure with the rowels of her spurs and made sure to give Kota enough head to burst into action and get in front of the horse's head to stop him. If she had immediately pulled her slack and brought it to her horn she would have probably jerked the horse violently to the ground. Instead, she slowed the horse to a stop through her horse's body position and began coiling her slack and moving towards the ornery paint.

When everything had calmed and Kace had her rope and the paint situated she turned around to the strangers and began leading the horse their way. She chewed her lip nervously as Kota took her closer and closer to human interaction, something she wasn't very keen on. Through green eyes, she glanced up past the brim or her black hat and smiled awkwardly as she took in who she was about to deal with.

There was the young boy who looked a little put out and next to him sat a blonde girl with flushed red cheeks and pouty pink lips. She also sat on a sorrel. Then there was the man on the white horse who she had stolen the shot from. His rope sat on his rubber wrapped horn idly and his broad shoulders leaned forward as he rested his arms on his horn.

"He yours?" She asked gesturing her head to the suddenly obedient little pony that walked calmly beside her.

"Yeah. Kramer. He keeps jumping fences and escaping." Drawled the blonde girl while nodding her head.

"Well I can see why you might not want that to happen," she smiled awkwardly, "He's a cutie."

"He's my new cow pony but most the time I'm out searching for him." The young boy piped in.

"Well if I see him again, I'll be sure to try and get him back to you. I'm Kace." she turned her horse's butt so she was parallel to the trio. She held out her hand in greeting after she had passed everything to her right.

"I'm Jake." he shook her hand.

"I'm Caleb," said the blue-eyed man with a smirk as he coiled his rope back up.

"Mallory." the blonde said.

"It's nice to meet you all," the redhead grinned, "Jake do you have a number so I can call you if I run into this dude again. I'm new around here and don't really no up from down yet."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." he dug out his phone from his jacket pocket and Kace followed suit.

They exchanged numbers quickly before thanking each other.

"I can pony him back with you guys or just give him to you. I don't really mind either way. The cows here are a lot more boring than the ones where I've worked before so I don't really have a whole lot to do today." Kace offered, looking for some entertainment. Part of her hoped they would say no. The socially awkward part that didn't want any awkward silences.

"You should tag along!" Mallory said. "Caleb's just going to be mopey about Ashley not giving him back his trailer. Trust me, you'll be a welcome distraction."

Kace watched as Caleb's face whipped around to the young girl with a glare and the redhead knew that she was just told information that wasn't welcome to a stranger like herself. She pressed on her horn lifting up from the seat before settling back down and readjusting herself, something she always did when she felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah you should come," Jake agreed.

"Is that all right with you, Caleb," Kace asked busying herself so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. She gently began shimmying her legs and lightly pulling back on her reins. Kota backed out of the way with his head collected and Kramer turned and walked with them.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. Kace's head popped up in surprise at his sudden enthusiasm.

"I mean, you look like you know what you're doing. I don't see why you shouldn't," he shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Alright," Mallory drawled as she rolled her eyes at Caleb's behavior. "Let's go."

The three of them turned and began walking the way they had come. Kace waited a moment before following suit and Kramer trailed behind. After a few minutes, Mallory and Jake pulled quite a ways ahead and began conversing. Kace tried not to let the awkwardness get to her and instead began drumming the fingers of her spare hand on her armitas.

It seemed as if Caleb and Kayce decided at the same time that their silence was too much because when the young women had had enough he turned his horse and began walking next to her.

"They're cute," she said referring to the two kids quite a distance away from them. Caleb looked up to see Jake laughing over something before Mallory leaned over and slugged him in the arm. Kace and Caleb smiled at their innocent flirting.

"Yeah, I think the feelings aren't mutual, though."

Kace's green eyes looked over at him in question.

"On whose part?"

"Jake's had a crush on Mallory since I got here about a year ago and most of the time she's avoiding him."

"Well, I'll bet she regrets that one day. Kid's going to be a pretty damn good roper if he keeps working at it."

"Yeah, one day he'll be a pretty big threat when he gets out on that circuit."

"You rodeo?" she wasn't that surprised. She had assumed from the rubber wrapped around his horn which was common for rodeo cowboys, unlike her own mule hide wrapped horn, which was common for ranchers.

"I got my pro rodeo card a little while ago and I actually just got back from the circuit," he smirked proudly.

"Let me guess." she smiled towards him, "Team and calf roping."

"Hey, don't forget bronc riding," he sat deeper in the saddle.

"Oh," she said in surprise. He seemed too kind for a bronc rider. Not that she had known him for more than five minutes, she reprimanded herself. She knew that not all bronc riders were rude, it just seemed like all the ones she knew were.

"What about you?" she looked at him in confusion. "Do you rodeo?"

Kace smirked and shook her head. "No, sir. That's not my thing." All the snooty rodeo girl's faces came to mind and she remembered why she wasn't fond of girls her age.

"Oh," it was his turn to sound disappointed.

She scrambled for recovery because for some reason it suddenly mattered what a stranger was feeling towards her and hurriedly said, "Oh, that's not completely true. I rode a bronc one time on a dare. That was awesome." she smiled remembering the adrenaline rush it gave her.

"I love riding broncs," Caleb rolled his head towards her with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, I like roping a lot, but they don't get me going like bucking horses do."

"I love roping but I don't get too upset anymore if a horse comes unglued under me. I just take it as it comes, I guess. This guy used to buck me off all of the time, though." she said referring to her blue-eyed companion underneath her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We both learned a lot together but in the spring he always likes to buck. One day I was riding with a group of guys my uncle was letting me work with and he just started bucking. Before then he had managed to buck me off every time he tried, and I remember losing my stirrup and thinking I was going to fall off again. Then I looked down his neck and said to myself that I wasn't about to get bucked off again."

"Did you?"

"Nope. That's when I decided bucking horses were pretty cool. It's just the getting bucked off part I'm not overly fond of. That's why I try to ride them through it."

Caleb threw his head back and laughed. It was a contagious sort of thing and Kace hadn't heard someone so joyful in quite some time and before she knew it her lips were spread wide with a grin. It surprised her, not in a bad way of course but it had been months since she had felt such sudden contagious joy... and it was refreshing.

After a few gates and some more traveling the green hills opened up to a field full of round bales of hay and then a large lake and on the other side was a house, shop, and barn along with some corrals surrounding it.

"Is this it?" Kayce asked Caleb.

"Yep, here's Heartland."

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you guys." She leaned over and began petting the black face of her temporary companion. "Bye Kramer. Don't you go running off again okay?"

Jake got off his sorrel and grabbed a halter from his saddlebag before walking over to his horse. Kace waited until the young boy was situated before she leaned over and slid her rope from Kramer and began coiling it and wrapping it back up.

"Thank you for your help, Ma'am," Jake tipped his hat then proceeded to walk to the sorrel Mallory was holding patiently.

"No problem. If you ever need help, you have my number," Kace smiled, enjoying the manners from the young boy and his charming smile. He would be a gentleman, that much was certain.

"It was nice meeting you all," she said.

"Yeah, you too!" Caleb sat up in his saddle and looked at her.

Kace waved goodbye and pushed her black flat top hat down on her head before turning and easing Kota into a nice lope and away from her newly acquired friends. Acquaintances. Whatever they were she left them behind her with the sound of beating hooves.

Kace tried to put the thoughts of that day in the back of her mind and instead focus on the primal feeling of thudding hooves and whipping of the wind consume her but a pair of blue eyes wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Kace was heading into town for the first time since she arrived. Her plan was to try out a diner called Maggie's which was actually the only diner in Hudson. But she had read somewhere that they sold tack and that they served amazing coffee. She had a craving for diner coffee. She had her own coffee maker in her little trailer but sometimes she liked to sit down at a Diner and have a nice cup. It also gave her a chance to see the closest town from where she was working.

She was coming down the gravel road when she caught sight of an old Chevy parked on the side of the road with tons of fumes rising from it. It was yellow and off to the side stood an older man with a bushy mustache and a cowboy hat. Kace slowed and rolled the window down while coming to a stop next to the man who had a scowl on his face.

"I know I'm new around here but I don't think you're supposed to send smoke signals from your truck." She joked as she took in the man's deeply unimpressed gaze.

"Is that so?" He asked sarcastically in a tone that absolutely reminded her of her father.

"Actually I'm not sure. I don't know much about smoke signals, period." The man let out a huff of laughter in response.

"I'm Kace," she leaned out her window to offer a handshake.

"Jack Bartlett," his hand was warm even though the temperature outside was anything but. "Now you wouldn't have happened to help a little girl named Mallory find her friend's horse today would you?" He tilted his head with squinted eyes.

Kace ducked her head and gave a chuckle. "Kramer. He jumped the fence. I found him on Frand's land and I helped bring him home."

"You're working for Frand's?" the old man questioned in surprise.

"Yes, Sir."

"You must be a pretty good hand if you're working on Jeff Frand's ranch. He's a no-nonsense type of a man." He seemed impressed.

Kace's cheeks heated with color as she ducked her head and awkwardly readjusted her hat.

"No, Sir, my uncle's just a real good friend of his. It wasn't by my own skills that I was hired."

Jack made a humming noise and he backed up a step to look at his truck.

"You know, I have a chain somewhere in here. I can pull your truck and give you a ride if you want."

"I would appreciate that." He grumbled looking at his truck. "But I think I should probably just leave it for now and get back home to let my family know what's going on. I've been out here for a while."

"Where to?"

"Heartland. It's that way." he pointed in the direction where she had just come from.

She leaned over and opened the passenger side door, welcoming the old man into her truck Jack hopped in, looking very frustrated and tired by the looks of his lined face. With a heavy sigh, he took off his hat and placed it on the dashboard where several to-go coffee cups were.

"Sorry. It's kind of a mess." She said as she turned around and began heading down the road where she had just come from, leaving Jack's smoking truck on the side of the road next to the hay fields surrounding them.

Kace casually flipped on the radio where a CD had been playing and turned it on low to make any silence that might have happened not so awkward.

"You listen to Ian Tyson?" Jack asked with surprise and enthusiasm.

"He's one of my favorites!" she didn't have to know him that well to realize she had just gained some approval.

"Just where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"Idaho," Kayce said with a small smile. "I'm from The Great Basin, which is why I listen to Ian." She gestured toward the radio.

"Idaho. That's not exactly close."

"No Sir, it's not. Especially since I'm from the bottom half of it."

"So what's brought you to Hudson, of all places?"

Kayce hesitated as she tried to find the easiest way to explain ignoring the growingly familiar pang that grabbed her gut fast. "I, uh, needed a change in scenery, I guess. My uncle told me about this place and I jumped."

Jack made a humming noise before quieting down. Thinking, more than likely. Or maybe he had run out of questions.

The redhead was surprised to hear the older man begin to quietly sing along but she made no comments as she sang too. The more she was around him the more he reminded her of her father, and she was disappointed when the green-roofed house came into view.

"Over there." Jack gestured to right in front of the fence that separated the green grass from the gravel while shoving his hat back onto his head.

She did as he said before coming to a stop and turning off her truck. The girl watched as the front door opened and several people began walking towards them. There were three women and one man. An older women with bright blue eyes and the other one with dark brown hair. A young man with shaggy brown hair stood at the side of the last girl. Kace noticed she looked familiar with her blue eyes and blonde hair. Maybe she had one of those faces.

"Here we go," he said under his breath while looking at the on comers.

Kace and Jack exited the vehicle. The girl felt awkward and didn't bother saying anything or looking up as Jack was surrounded by 'I told you so's' and 'Get rid of it's'.

"Will you all just back off," Jack grumbled with raised hands and the shaking of his head. They did as he asked and Kace was aware of the curious eyes on her.

"Now if you all would give me a minute I would like to thank this young woman." He turned away from them to a very uncomfortable Kace. "This is Kace. The girl that helped with Jake's horse earlier."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all," she said with a small wave as she shuffled in her moccasins uncomfortably.

The black haired woman offered her hand out in greeting which Kace shook.

"Hi, I'm Lou. This is my sister Amy, her boyfriend, Ty-" she pointed to the blonde haired girl and her shaggy-haired companion, "-and this is Lisa, Grandpa's girlfriend." She gestured to the woman with ice blue eyes.

Kace smiled for a moment taking them all in before the recognition clicked in her brain as she stopped on Amy. "You're the Miracle Girl!" she shouted in surprise. "I saw your video on Youtube. That was some pretty impressive stuff."

"Thank you," Amy smiled awkwardly. "But I'm really not..."

"Can you believe this thing broke down again?" Jack asked in exasperation. "Thank you for your help, Kace. I would have had to walk if you hadn't of helped."

Kace stuck her hand out to him and he took it with a smile.

"No problem, Jack. It was nice to meet you."

Everyone said their goodbyes as she hopped in her truck and waved back. It came alive by the turn of a key and then she was on her way. She was surprised at the welcoming atmosphere that Heartland had. She had even been invited for dinner which she kindly rejected. By the time she was back on the road, though, the sun had gone down to where only pink and orange rays lit up the Canadian horizon and stars began to unveil themselves along with the darkness of the night sky.

It was too late to go into Hudson. Besides her social interaction had reached its limit for the day and it was only with a little bit of disappointment that she turned right onto the gravel road that led her to her camp trailer.

By the time she made it to her trailer, the sun and its rays had pulled back from the horizon with tendrils of retreating fuschia hues. Kota nickered as she exited her truck and made her way to check his water and food. Without even thinking about it Kace slid in through the panels and walked towards her white-faced companion. His blue eyes searched her for treats only to be disappointed as he found nothing. His pink sunburnt mouth nuzzled her hand before turning back to the hay in the feeder which she had filled earlier that evening.

"Today was a good day, huh, bud?" She rested her head onto the muscular tovero and sighed as she rubbed circles soothingly onto his neck.

She spent a little more than an hour with her greatest friend before heading to her trailer and making herself a sandwich. The sound of her chewing filled the little kitchen area as she sat at the pullout table and ate. Kace pulled her journal out and jotted down the day's events and then she said her prayers. The redhead did her hygiene duties and pulled her wet hair into a french braid that came to her lower back. Pajamas were forgotten as she climbed under her covers in nothing more than her tank top and boxer styled underwear. When her head hit her pillow she dreamed of painted horses running and for once, she was content enough that the sound of crunching metal was replaced by hoof beats.

* * *

 **If you have made it this far, thank you! :) I decided to start writing a Caleb/OC story because I noticed that there was not a whole lot of them, and you know the expression, what you want to read, write. Well, something like that, anyway.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry if my writing was confusing in any way, or if the character were too OOC. Let me know and I'll try to fix it**.I **am by no means an expert horsewoman and if I write something that contradicts your beliefs, I am sorry :) I definitely have a lot to learn and am by no way saying that what I write is the correct way of doing something. But I will try and incorporate some of the things I know into this story(not saying that what I know is right). I want to try and make this as realistic as possible and my characters as Un-mary-sue as I can.**

 **I really have enjoyed writing this so far and hopefully, you will enjoy reading it as well :) If you have any tips or pointers I'm always willing to learn.**


	2. At a Truck Stop

_Dave Stamey- At a Truck Stop_

 _A wild-eyed prophet from the desert wanders in_

 _bible verses painted on his hand_

 _there's a girl in cut-offs, hunting a ride_

 _got a tattoo of a flower on her hand_

 _and there's coffee strong enough to take the paint off your chevy_

 _magazines on the rack by the door_

 _the bright smear of neon and the warm desert nights_

 _where coyotes don't howl anymore..._

Maggie's was... homey, in a word. The outside was sided with wood to give it a more western feel and on a big sign, it said 'Maggie's Diner, Feed, & Tack'.

'Sounds like my kind of place,' Kace thought before entering the double doors.

A bell rang signaling her entrance as she was hit with a cacophony of different smells and noises. Leather was the first thing she recognized and she immediately scanned the area for tack. It was over in the corner and Kace had to use every bit of self-control to not run right over to where her obsessions were laid.

She looked away from the eye candy to where the coffee was no doubt housed and then she slid into a little bar stool chair and waited for a server. There was a blonde behind the counter that wore the outfit of an employee but by the way she ignored the red head, she wasn't sure that she actually worked there.

The blonde was enamored by a young man with hair that curled up by his eyes. The would-be server dipped forward exposing her cleavage and then smirking a sultry smile towards the charmed boy, it was obvious Kace would have to intervene if she wanted anything. Kace had timed it to where she could try the coffee and check out everything that Maggie's had to offer before she needed to be on the back of a horse. The blonde was interfering with that immensely.

There was a little bell ringer by the napkin dispenser and it seemed to have been placed there for that exact moment. Kace wasn't a rude person. In fact, people knew her for her kindness, but there was something about girls that had the same aura as the server, that really got her goat. So it may have been a little out of character for the red head to tap the bell three times loudly while staring straight at the blonde, but she was, after all, a red head.

Ashley was the server's name. Her fake smile was as bright as her dull, brown name tag, pinned to the right of her dress. Kace's face lit up with her own grin, though she was positive it looked as if she were baring her teeth. She leaned forward onto the counter with her to go mug tightly clenched in her fingers. Her hat brim obscured some of her vision from the position she was in but Ashley's annoyed stance was still visible.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde tilted her head to the side causing her high ponytail to bob.

"Coffee to go, please. Black." Kace handed the brown to go cup to the server, keeping the lid to herself.

Ashley turned and walked to the pot and filled her cup to the brim. Steam swirled past the servers face as she made walked back to her.

"That'll be a $1.00."

Kace reached into her denim jacket's pocket and pulled out her wallet before fishing through it for the cash. The redhead handed it to the blonde and then she screwed the cap back on, enjoying the smell of black coffee that wafted in swirls straight into her senses.

"Will that be all?" the server asked in a bored tone as she handed her her receipt.

Kace's eyes narrowed as the fake grin finally fell from her face. "I'll let you get back to your flirting," without waiting a minute longer she crumpled the receipt into her pocket and began walking towards the tack section.

The smell of new leather washed over her like a wave and all her frustration disappeared. Kace scanned the shelves with her green eyes before heading towards a particular bridle she thought was pretty. With hands red from the sun and calloused from work, she ran her short nails along the stiff leather.

Kace didn't need any new headstalls but that split ear was just calling her name. She had thought to buy some new conchos to put on the bridle she had now but she had little self-control and was easily enamored by pretty things. Especially pretty things that would make her pretty paint horse look even prettier. That was why she grabbed the headstall and separate conchos with pretty flowers worked into them.

Completely taken with her new find she failed to notice the yelling of an angry man at the front of the store. Then later, when she failed to notice that said man behind her, it was because she was completely concentrated on the nutritional facts of a bag of grain for her horse.

"I get that one for Shorty."

Kace let out a startled yelp before spinning around and proceeding to knock off her hat as she hit the rack above her head.

"Ouch," she muttered while rubbing where she had been hit as if it would relieve the pain. It didn't but the man behind her was all the distraction she needed to forget about the throbbing.

"Sorry," the blue-eyed cowboy cringed visibly before bending down and picking up the dirty black flat top. "Here."

"Thank you, Caleb."

Kace was suddenly then overtaken by self-consciousness. She hadn't bothered to put on any makeup that day. The red head could just imagine how terrifying she must've looked to him with her light eyelashes and eyebrows. Not to mention how crazy her hair probably was from having her hat being an almost permanent accessory.

A blush lit up her too pale cheeks as she mashed her hat onto her hair and looked anywhere but at the handsome man. Rank horses? No problem. Attractive men? Big problem.

"What'cha up to?" He asked, albeit a little awkwardly.

Kace held back a groan and shuffled her feet instead. She hated small talk, loathed it. Not because she wasn't polite but because she didn't have time to waste with idle chatter and because she was awkward. Well, mostly because she was awkward.

"Just checking out Hudson. I had some free time so I decided to spend it here before I started working." Kace said all the while looking for an end in the conversation before she could embarrass herself.

 _And she wondered why there was no romance in her life..._

"Oh," there was a pause that seemed to stretch, "That's cool."

No, not really, she wanted to say. Instead, she gave a tight-lipped smile while he stared at her with his cool blue eyes. Why was he wasting his time with her? It was not as though she was entertaining? Why was it so much more simple to speak to him from the back of a horse than in a little store?

"How long have you been in here?" He was suddenly embarrassed and that was when Kace realized he was trying to pry something out of her.

"Around fifteen minutes," she watched his cheeks color. "Why," she drawled in suspicion.

"So you heard me yelling then," he rubbed his neck and his face was obscured from her vision by the top of a black hat as he looked down.

Kace looked at him in confusion. When did he yell? What was he talking about? Apparently, Caleb saw her befuddlement because he was stumbling for an explanation only a few seconds after.

"Ashley, the blonde waitress, she's in my trailer and I've been trying to get it back," Kace waited for him to continue with raised eyebrows, "Well, I got a little carried away and I lost my temper. The whole thing has just spun out of control. She won't leave and it's really starting to piss me off."

The young cowhand knew she must have looked silly with her slightly ajar mouth and deer-in-the-headlight appearance. She was truly at a loss. Drama was not her forte and she tried to shun it at all costs. She didn't understand why a man she barely knew was explaining himself to her and enlightening her on his issues. They had only had one conversation and while she enjoyed it, it wasn't really a cause to talk about private affairs with one another. At least, that wasn't the way things happened where she was raised.

"Look, Caleb, I just came here to look around and I was in the middle of getting some grain when we started talking. It's none of my business as to what's going on in your life. I'm practically a perfect stranger. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

 _This is why she didn't have friends._

Caleb gave her a weird look before clearing his throat awkwardly and apologizing. Kace knew that she had surprised him and she wasn't sure if it was in a negative or positive way. She wasn't sure why she cared either, but she did. A lot.

"You said this is the one you give Shorty? Is Shorty your horse?"

The conversation was dropped and the two began to submerge themselves in a more comfortable topic which was horses. Something that Kace never tired of and from what she could see, Caleb was the same way. Later that day she would realize he was the first person her own age she had ever met that was excited to talk about horses too, but at that moment she was just enjoying it.

"I get this grain because it doesn't get him too hot but it keeps him in the shape he needs as a working horse." Caleb explained while leaning on the shelf next to her.

"I think I'll try it out," Kace finally decided after a conversation of what grain to feed and what not to. It was only one of the many topics they had just stormed through. Kace looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that she was about a half hour behind what she wanted to be which meant she had spent about an hour talking to Caleb right in the middle of the store. She smiled as she realized she had just inadvertently done something her Father always had. The young woman also hoped that no one had needed into that particular aisle because they had fully occupied it.

"Good, because my word is highly recommended." the man smirked and set his eyes on her with a light that hadn't been there at the beginning of their socializing.

"Is that so?" Kace moved her almost empty coffee into her left hand along with the headstall and conchos before proceeding to squat down so she could grab the bag. Before she could even attempt to try and balance it in her right arm, though the bag was gone and placed into Caleb's large arms.

"I'm not going to have a pretty lady have to carry something when I'm right here and available."

Once upon a time Kace would have argued and told him that she was perfectly capable of doing such things on her own but not anymore. She appreciated that he was willing to do something for her even if it was as seemingly simple as carrying something for her, she didn't see as being simple. It made her heart warm and a smile light her lips. It might have been because he called her pretty too.

"Thank you," she blushed as he led the way to the register.

She paid for her things and thanked the cashier, a girl with the name tag Soraya, who gave Caleb a funny look when he placed the bag down for her. Kace tried not to even wonder about the silent communication that was happening in front of her. Instead, she thanked her and grabbed the tan plastic sack which carried her new treasures while Caleb grabbed the bag of Grain and threw it over his shoulder.

Kace ignored the heat of a glare from a blonde waitress as Caleb held open the door for her in a true gentlemanly fashion. Though she felt a little guilty because he was already helping her. She thanked him and began walking towards her grey Chevy Silverado which had been made in 2000. One of her prides and joys, really.

The walk was silent and it wasn't until after Caleb had thrown the bag into the bed of the trailer that it was broken.

"Look, I didn't mean to throw all of that on you, in there. I don't talk to anyone about it and I don't want you to think I'm trying to complain to you."

He rubbed his neck in an endearing way as he tried to explain what was eating at him.

"It's not that I don't care to hear about your problems, I just don't want you to feel obligated to tell them to me either," she leaned on her door and stared at him in all seriousness, "Well, anyway, thank you for your recommendation on the grain and thank you for packing it around. I hope you're not screwing me over with it though and actually giving me bad information."

Caleb's seriousness went away and a mischievous smile took its place as his sparkling eyes looked at her own green ones from under the brim of his hat.

"Nah, my word is gold, I promise," he said in a mock serious tone.

"We'll see," she exclaimed as she opened her door and hopped in.

His reply was a chuckle and the shaking of his head. "See you later, Kace."

"See ya, Caleb."

He drummed on the side of her truck twice as a concluding farewell before walking backward a few steps to the sidewalk. Kace put her empty to-go cup up on the dash along with the other ones and she put her new buys in the passenger seat. She waved at Caleb and then left towards the real world which involved nothing but a day in the saddle, miles to ride, and cows to check. Not where handsome strangers had heart, to hearts and long drawn out conversations with girls like Kace. That wasn't the real world. Kace didn't know what the hell it was, but she knew for certain it wasn't the real world.

* * *

Hey :) thank you so much for reading if you've made it this far! I'm really enjoying writing this! I know my writing sometimes doesn't make any sense and if there is anything weird please let me know and I'll be happy to try and fix it the best I can. I really want this fanfic to turn out well because it's a lot more close to heart than anything I've ever written before.

Sorry if anyone was too OOC or if mine was too Mary Sue. I really want to be able to have a likable OC that people can relate to and the characters portrayed in the show I love so much to be accurate :)

Those of you that celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you had a wonderful time :)

Reviews:

LK(guest)- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it :)

Bemabound- Thank you for your very kind review :) it really makes me happy to hear that you enjoy the style of writing I'm trying to figure out! Sometimes I swear I'm just dribbling out words and they don't make any sense at all so it really means a lot! Hopefully, I don't disappoint.

GKB- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)


	3. Ride an Old Paint

_He drummed on the side of her truck twice as a concluding farewell before walking backwards a few steps to the sidewalk. Kace put her empty to-go cup up on the dash along with the other ones and she put her new buys in the passenger seat. She waved at Caleb and then left towards the real world which involved nothing but a day in the saddle, miles to ride, and cows to check. Not where handsome strangers had heart, to hearts and long drawn out conversations with girls like Kace. That wasn't the real world. Kace didn't know what the hell it was, but she knew for certain it wasn't the real world._

* * *

 _I've worked in your town, worked on your farm,_  
 _And all I got to show is the muscle in my arm,_  
 _Blisters on my feet, and the callus on my hand,_  
 _And I'm a-goin' to Montana to throw the houlihan_

 _When I die, take my saddle from the wall,_  
 _Put it on my pony, lead him out of his stall_  
 _Tie my bones to his back, turn our faces to the west,_  
 _We'll ride the prairie that we loved the best_

 _~ Ride an Old Paint_

It had been several weeks since Kace had been into town for supplies and by the end of that day it was more than apparent she was desperate when she opened her fridge and found she was no longer low on things, she was completely out. Not to mention the storm that had only happened a few days previous had made her wipe out her propane tank for heat.

She was very conservative when it came to spending money on herself and so she tried to use the minimum of everything but when that storm hit she had been coming to the end of her circle. It hit without much of a warning and when it did Kace sent a prayer up for small miracles. Especially when the rain started coming down in what seemed as waves.

Kace had seen the signs and was certain it would rain; the birds flying low, the cows kept swinging their heads around to rub at their ears, and Kota kept stopping to reach his head down and rub it on his grass stained legs. Even though the young cowhand saw all the signs she had no idea when the storm would hit and it didn't change the fact that her job needed to be done.

The red head wrapped the yellow slicker around her shaking body and just toughened up until everything was completed then she tipped her hat against the wind and the rain and Kota and her made their way back to their refuge. Kace had never untacked anything so fast in her life even though her fingers were numb.

Needless to say that night she wiped out her propane and then she wiped out what little was left of her food. A trip into town was a necessary evil that morning so she got up early and made a list of everything she needed to survive for the next little while. When she was finished she folded up the piece of paper and tucked it away in her messenger bag which was slung over her shoulders.

Kace squashed on her black hat as she walked towards Kota to check his water and say good morning because she was weird like that. He nickered when he saw her and walked away from his small shed to greet her. She rubbed his large head with a smile and welcomed every good part of him to her soul.

When his trough had been filled to the top she pulled out the hose and shut off the water before making her way to her truck which started with a whir. Kace spent her drive wrapped up in plans for the day and where the best places to get things would be. The radio was turned down low and it seemed to caress the nature that passed on by from the sidelines with the blurring colors made up of mostly green.

When Kace made it into town her stomach made sure to let her know she had skipped out on breakfast and a headache pounding in her head let her know her caffeine addiction had not been sated that morning. In her head, she calculated if she could get breakfast without making any changes on her grocery list because of expenses. She had lots of money saved up and hidden in a sock somewhere in her camper but she really disliked having to pull from that. That was for emergencies and emergencies only. But in that morning it didn't really matter because she had enough and the red heads body would not have taken a no very well.

When she got to Maggie's she had to swallow the anxiety that people often brought her. Kace killed the engine and put her keys in her bag before stepping out into the warm day of bright sunny rays and friendly smiles from strangers.

The bell chimed above her as she stepped into what felt like the lion's den because heaven forbid there were people there and they might notice her. Sometimes she wished she could slap herself and all of her issues away too. Though if she slapped herself then people would definitely be looking at her.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she was completely unaware of the man backpedaling away from the counter where she was heading. Thankfully through her flat brim hat at the last second, she saw what was about to happen. Kace made a quite girlish sound as she tried to move out of the way. The man whirled around and made a surprised sound as he put his hand out to catch her stumbling.

"Sorry," her cheeks reddened significantly at her blunder.

"It all right," the older man smiled and then went back on his way leaving the embarrassed redhead there where she would stew over that embarrassment for the next ten years probably.

"Kace," she heard her name shouted in excitement and quite like a dog she turned looked for the caller.

Caleb sat at the counter with a grin and an inviting gesture. Kace bit her lip and groaned on the inside. Caleb had just seen her make a fool of herself. Again. But a bigger part of her was extremely happy he had noticed her.

"Come sit here," he didn't really ask.

Kace smiled and slid into the seat beside him her scuffed up boots immediately went up to hook onto the bar below her.

"Hey, Caleb," she turned towards him and clasped her hands together because she had read somewhere that folding your arms was a sign of being closed off and she didn't want to be anything but open. She expected blue eyes under the brim of his hat but instead was shocked to see a dark purple ring surrounding one and a split lower lip.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape as she took in the Cowboy's battered face. Unconsciously her rough and calloused hand went straight to his swollen cheek as delicately as she could.

"What bull did you mess with," she asked sarcastically with furrowed brows and examining green eyes.

Caleb laughed as Kace fussed over him like a mother hen. "I'm crazy but not crazy enough to mess with bulls. I won Broncs at the Caroline rodeo," he said proudly as he looked down at the redhead.

"Impressive except I haven't seen anyone look this bad since the morning after poker night on the ranch I used to work on," she sat back and shook her head at him.

"Yeah, but I bet I look ten times better than they did," he smirked.

Was he flirting? Kace's mind went into a panic. This was where she always messed up. How do you flirt? How do you talk? How do you do anything? Her mind went blank for a frantic second before she smirked right back at him and pulled out a side of her she had forgotten about.

"I'd tell you, yes, but I'm afraid if I do your ego might explode so I guess I'll just keep that a secret," she turned towards the server who had been watching their interaction.

"Is that so?" Caleb drawled and leaned forward as well.

"To protect you of course," she added with the bopping of her head.

"What can I get you," the girl with the name tag 'Soraya' asked with raised eyebrows at the two of them.

"Whatever it is I'm paying," said the voice from beside her.

Kace's head shot over to him as she stared at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that, Caleb," though she appreciated it immensely and a part of her was completely going crazy like a twelve-year-old girl who just found out her parents had gotten her Justin Beiber tickets.

"Like I said, I won broncs at the Caroline rodeo. I can spare a few bucks for a girl like yourself. Besides, I'm buying you breakfast because I want to ask you something." Caleb split lip pulled up in a grin.

"Oh, and what's that," Kace asked curiously, albeit a little disappointed that it wasn't just because.

"Tomorrow morning, Tim Fleming is going to teach me to Bulldog," he acted as if he were a little kid at Christmas time.

"That's cool," she trailed off not knowing the type of reaction he was looking for because she had no idea who in the hell Tim Fleming was. "And what does this have to do with you asking me something?"

"I want you to come," He grinned and Kace wondered if it hurt with his split lip.

"Why?" she didn't bother hiding her confusion from her new found friend and instead squinted her eyes and turned away from the menu she was perusing to meet his gaze.

Before Caleb could say anything Soraya jumped in. "Because he wants to show off in front of you."

Kace's face turned crimson and she turned back to her menu and distracted herself by deciding on pancakes. Caleb rolled his eyes at Soraya as she turned to make Kace's order.

"So what do you say?" as Kace studied the big puppy staring down at her she wondered what he could hope to gain by spending time with her. "You'd be real good help."

"Except I know next to nothing about bulldogging and I would probably just end up getting in the way." It was better to let him know then instead of having hopes and expectations that wouldn't be met.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Was he always so nice?

Soraya then brought out two plates of food, one with two pancakes that had been drenched in syrup and the other with eggs hash browns and bacon. When she had placed them in front of the two she grabbed the coffee and filled their mugs.

Kace stabbed the fluffy breakfast in front of her a few times before sighing heavily and turning back to Caleb with the dramatic flip of her braid which swung with her.

"What time."

Caleb's face stretched into a wide grin and he gave a good hearted laugh before giving her all the information she needed. They finished their breakfast through lots of laughing and silly banter. When Soraya wasn't busy she joined in on some of their conversations, which was mostly about horses, and Kace found that young server was a very laid back person to be around. Though the other waitress, Ashley, as Kace remembered from a few weeks earlier glared at the group and avoided them as if her life depended on it. The redhead didn't bother asking what that was about, it was none of her business and preferred that it stayed that way.

Kace reached into her pocket to pay for breakfast but was shut down when she saw Caleb beating her to it. She was suddenly glad she had bought one of the most inexpensive items on the menu. It seemed as if her insides were lit with fire as that warmth filled her again. Caleb was an amazing man.

"Thank you, Caleb," she didn't bother arguing since it was already done and out of her hands.

He looked away from his wallet to meet her gaze with a mega-watt grin.

"No problem."

She stood from the counter and brushed dirty calloused hands onto faded blue Levi's before internally chastising herself for having no manners, There was literally a container of napkins right in front of her. Kace reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash to leave as a tip for Soraya. It was the least she could do seeing as she didn't even have to buy the breakfast that was served to her.

The young horse crazed woman gave her thanks again before saying her goodbyes and heading towards the door to finish the rest of her day's schedule which involved lots of shopping. Her favorite thing in the world. Okay, maybe not so much, but at least it was for food and not clothes.

Kace basked in the warm sunlight rays that made sure to keep her warm as she walked towards her truck. She jammed her key into the lock and twisted it before wrenching the door open (it tended to stick when it got warm). She grabbed the oh crap handle and hoisted herself up into the stained and matted seats all the while taking in the familiar smell of coffee, horse sweat, and sagebrush, an assortment of scents that tended to follow her around.

"Kace!"

The girl whipped her head to see who called her name though she knew already. There were few people in Hudson that knew her name and only a view voices that made her heart beat just a little faster in excitement.

"Hey, Caleb. Long time no see," she grinned at him as he came to a stop in between her and her open door.

"I know right," he laughed.

They stood, well he stood, she sat, staring for several seconds before Kace couldn't handle the awkwardness any longer. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat uncomfortably before Caleb finally got the memo.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why I followed you out here," He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a little bit," she sarcastically spoke before smiling.

"Well, I just came to the realization that you're missing something."

Kace's eyebrows rose before her hand went to her side to see if she had left her purse but it was there and so was her cell phone and wallet, both in which she checked for afterward. Nothing she could think of was missing.

"What?" she looked at the grinning man in slight panic.

"I realized you're missing my number." Charming. That's what he was. Charming.

Hot fire lit the redness in her cheeks as she tried to swallow the incredibly large grin that was eating away at her face.

"Oh? Are you sure it's not the other way around," an eyebrow quirked up along with the side of her lips as if a string were tugging on her. Maybe that string was Caleb and he was pulling her into him. Figuratively of course! That would be weird.

"The way I see it, we need to stop bumping into each other and our meetings being accidental. Having my number just seems logical," his broad shoulders raised into a shrug.

"Logical, huh," Kace smirked and pulled her phone from her bag before holding it out to him.

Caleb took the silver device from her own calloused hand and he flipped it open before quickly typing in his number and handing it back to her.

Kace hit a few buttons before raising her means of communication to her ear. Caleb looked at her curiously only for a moment before his shirt pocket began to vibrate. His split lip spread into a smile that probably could have made any young girl (herself included) swoon. Not that she was swooning. Definitely not.

"Hello."

"Hi." She lost the battle of keeping the grin at bay and with no remorse, she let it completely take over her face and maybe she let a certain Cowboy start to take over her feelings too.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me here, Caleb."

When he had told her to come watch him Bulldog she actually hadn't thought that much into it. But now she watched him with his wide eyes and parted lips and she realized it probably wasn't going to go as smoothly as he originally had anticipated.

"Yeah, yeah," his nerves were very apparent as he put his boot in the stirrup and lifted himself into the seat of his saddle, "It'll be great."

Kace didn't even know what the hell he was talking so she just nodded her head and began stroking Shorty's muscular neck. She looked up at him through the brim of her hat and gave a shy smile.

"Good luck." was all she said and she didn't really think anything else was necessary. He was nervous and she didn't want to add any more stress to him but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings by just leaving. The redhead was between a rock and a hard place and she hated situations where she didn't have any control.

"You'll be fine," she smiled a little hesitantly before patting Shorty's neck one more time and leaving towards Amy.

Amy smiled warmly, albeit a little hesitantly, as Kace approached her at the chutes. Caleb had tried to introduce the two of them but they had both told him that introductions had already been made a few weeks prior.

"Boys are crazy," Kace said to Amy with the shake of her head.

"Trust me, I know," Amy smiled and leaned up against the chute.

Their small talk was interrupted as Caleb and another man on a bay horse positioned themselves to a starting. Caleb gripped his horn and reins tightly as his nerves no doubt ran through him at a high velocity and Shorty was reading into that and becoming chargy. The other man who she recognized from running into the morning the day before sat on the bay with a stern face.

Kace slid open the small gate to allow a steer to enter the chute while directions were given to Caleb.

"You have to anticipate when the Steer's going to go. You don't want to leave too soon," Tim (which was the Man's name) spoke impatiently, "But you don't want to leave too fast. Alright?"

Poor Caleb was trying to soak up everything and anything as he battled with his nerves.

"Okay, not too early and not too late, that just about covers it doesn't it," Amy's voice was tense and clipped from beside her and she sarcastically spoke.

"Just remember, when you get a hold of those horns, kay? You just let the steer do the work. Don't let him push you too far. You have to really plant your heels," Tim explained.

Kace was so confused and couldn't even imagine the frustration Caleb must've been feeling at that moment. She kept quiet and tried to take in all she possibly could. The redhead decided she had been pretty spoiled with her teachers who had been patient and willing to explain. Caleb was just getting thrown in.

"Caleb, just call it," Amy finally said, her patience reaching its limit.

Kace smiled in what she hoped as an encouraging manner as he looked over at her. Caleb nodded his head once. Kace pulled down the rope to open the gate and with an insane amount of energy they all burst from the box.

Kace watched with baited breath as Caleb leaned over the side of his horse and tried to grab the little steer by his horns but to no avail because instead he grabbed air and his body hit the steer and he rolled off it into the ground. The same thing happened again once, twice, several times before Kace started to think she was just having a severe case of Deja vu or she was a broken record that kept repeating over and over.

On about the fifth or sixth time (she had lost count) Tim finally had had enough.

"You aren't doing anything I told you to do. Were you asleep in that box, huh?" Tim asked arrogantly as Caleb picked himself up from the dirt and dusted himself off.

"You don't dive on the steer like a virgin on his wedding night, you let him pull you off."

Kace had a hard time hearing what was being said seeing as they were on the other side of the arena but she knew she had heard virgin, and wedding night and she was not too entirely sure what they were talking about or that she wanted to know.

"Gah!" he began muttering and stuttering trying to let everyone know just how irritated he was.

"Dad," Amy reprimanded the man from beside her and Kace allowed herself to take a few seconds and be flabbergasted over the fact that Tim was Amy's father. It made sense why Amy was there, Kace really hadn't given it too much thought till then.

"No! The Kid's doing so many things wrong it would be easier if I just showed him myself." He then began walking back but not before smacking the top of Caleb's hat and she couldn't help but think if that had been her Dad, Tim would've been on the ground with a bloody nose. But Caleb was a lot more calm than her own Father because instead of reacting he just shook his head and mounted his horse.

And that was how Tim ended up in the spot Caleb was supposed to be and vice versa. Kace thought it made more sense to have Caleb watching instead of focusing on hazing, but it wasn't her business and Tim knew a hell of a lot more than she did and that was apparent as the gate was opened and within seconds the older man had the steer on the ground.

Tim made sure everyone knew it too as she jumped from the ground and began shouting in excitement and boastfulness.

"Oh wow did that feel good!"

Caleb didn't say much after everyone packed up and left and it was just the two of them as they slowly walked to their trucks with Shirt trailing behind them.

"So that was-"

"Awful," Caleb finished with a frown.

"It was your first time Caleb, everyone's first time is awful."

"I know, I just," he trailed off and shook his head, "I just really wanted to impress Mr. Fleming."

"Why? He seems like an ass," Kace was so confused at Caleb's obsession at pleasing Amy's father.

"He was all around cowboy five years running, not to mention four-time National Champion. The guy is a legend and he's willing to teach me how to Bulldog. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," he acted in an almost starstruck manner.

"He still seems like an ass to me," Kace concluded, "Bye, Shorty," she pet the grey horse goodbye before he was loaded into the trailer.

"Yeah, but he must've saw something special in me. I mean, he came out of retirement to show me the ropes and I'm totally messing it up," his voice echoed from the trailer as he tied the lead rope.

"Nobody expects perfection on the first try, Caleb, that's just setting yourself up for failure with unrealistic expectations."

It became quiet for a few seconds then Caleb's footsteps sounded from the trailer before he hopped out and shut the large door.

"I just wanted to impress him," he said as he came to stand in front of the freckled girl, "I really let him down."

"Hey, you didn't quit when you kept falling. That should be enough to impress anyone." Kace smiled and began walking to where her own truck was parked.

"Did it impress you?"

She turned to see the black eyed man grinning at her and she wondered if his flirting was serious or just for fun. Kace wasn't sure of that answer but she knew he had definitely impressed her so she gave him a coy smile and made it to her truck before answering.

"Let's just say you haven't disappointed me." she hoped that that was a good enough answer.

"Good. I don't plan on letting you down." His blue eyes were completely honest as he spoke to her with a straight face. He wasn't kidding.

Kace was sure he could hear her pounding heart so in an attempt to unravel a potentially awkward moment she cleared her throat and squashed her black hat down tighter.

Caleb reached over and pulled open her door and a soft smile lit up both of their faces.

"We're going again tomorrow. Want to come watch me fall off some more," Caleb asked while leaning on the inside of her open door.

Kace pulled herself up into her her truck before answering. "I can't, I really need to get back to work. Let me know how it goes though, okay?"

Caleb nodded and waited for her to get situated so she could shut her door.

"I have your number so I'll be sure to harass you plenty," Caleb joked as Kace started the engine and rolled down the window.

"Well I don't know how to block numbers so I guess I'll just deal with it," she laughed.

"Ouch! he mocked before climbing up in his truck and starting it.

"See you later, Caleb," she smiled and pulled out to the sounds of his goodbyes and the great sounds of Dave Stamey playing through her speakers.

There was something to be said about being out alone and Kace knew the feeling and welcomed it like an old friend. She wasn't like most people who craved human interaction, she craved Nature's interaction. Cows grazing and soft grass swaying along with a good horse was all she could ever want and that was why she had such a hard time becoming friends with people.

Her form of communication came from a language that didn't have any correlation with speaking it came through gestures and intent. Nothing was false or deceitful and she had had enough of that to last her centuries. Though she missed the sage and the endless skies she couldn't help but admit Canada was growing on her.

Kace asked Kota to move into a lope and she reveled in flying across the land as she made her circle through the cattle that grazed on a large amount of acreage. Kota had happy ears and a smooth beat and it always made her content knowing her partner enjoying his work just as much as she. It wasn't roping but they both like it anyway.

"Hey, Kace!"

Kace and Kota both were surprised when a white horse with a grinning rider came trotting down the hill though she couldn't say she wasn't happy to see the neighboring cowboy she could say she was surprised.

Caleb came to a stop beside and reached down to pet Shorty's neck.

"Caleb, hey," she greeted him excitedly she had talked to him several days ago. He called and Kace just about died when she saw his name lighting up her screen. She wasn't quite sure that she had ever flipped open her phone so fast in her life. He had told her all about how Tim had decided to sign them up for some rodeo only he was going to be the Hazer and how their practice had been horrendous.

"What's up?" she asked because it was a little strange for him to come clear out in the middle of nowhere to talk to her.

"I'm going back to Broncs," Caleb grinned that toothy smile and Kace was a little taken back. She had assumed he'd been upset about it.

"What? Why?" The redhead didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"Well, after that practice with Tim, Amy started helping me and I got it."

Kace's jaw dropped and she raised her hands after laying the reins on her Guadalajara styled horn.

"Why did you quit then?"

"I just realized that I was doing it for the wrong reasons. I should be doing what I love, not what I think someone wants."

Kace dropped her hands and grabbed her reins back before staring at him soft eyes.

"I definitely can understand that." And she could, better than most and she wondered if that's why Caleb and her hit it off so well because they were made from the same pieces of that wandering stuff that were so rare to come by.

"I know," Kace wondered if there was something else he wanted to say but he didn't.

Kace leaned over and gently shoved his shoulder with a small smile as she squeezed her legs to get her horse to moving on and she didn't bother hiding her large grin when Caleb walked alongside with her and she wondered if maybe, just maybe he felt the pull too.

* * *

 **Hey, Guys! Thank you for taking the time to read this even though I'm not being a very good** updater **. I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas because I know that I wasn't going to be able to have a lot of spare time after that. I actually wanted to be clear to A Heartland Christmas by this week but obviously, OBVIOUSLY, I'm not even close. Try a whole season away. So it might just end up being AHeartland Christmas when it's warm and you might just have to listen to Christmas music in July.**

 **So like always, if you have any tips or criticism I am more than open to hearing it. I am well aware that my writing could use a lot of work so I'm alway open to growing.**

Bemabound **: Thank you for another review. They are awesome and make my day. I'm glad that you think Kace fits right in it really means a lot to me and hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint :)**

 **SuessellaHorseyLover: I found the time to update Haha! Thank you for your review. I hope you're enjoying my story :)**

 **Happy Holiday!**


	4. Opal

Kace leaned over and gently shoved his shoulder with a small smile as she squeezed her legs to get her horse to moving on and she didn't bother hiding her large grin when Caleb walked alongside with her and she wondered if maybe, just maybe he felt the pull too.

 _Dave Stamey - Opal_

 _Troubles and worries she's left behind her_

 _bustlin round her trailer in an old straw hat_

 _got her magazines and her crossword puzzles_

 _one-eared dog and a calico cat_

* * *

"What are we doing here, Caleb," Ashley questioned from the passenger seat as they rolled up the worn down gravel road.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a very patient person?" Caleb asked while not taking his eyes away from where he was traveling.

"No. Why," she snapped.

"That's because you're not," the reply was filled with snickers from Soraya in the back and the pouting of a very annoyed blonde.

"I just don't understand what we're doing clear out in the middle of nowhere when we're supposed to be helping Ty and Amy."

"We are! We just have to make a quick stop."

Before Ashley could reply Caleb pulled out his phone and put it to his ear after dialing a few digits. The blonde made a loud 'ugh' noise before leaning back into the large leather seat. Soraya was enjoying every minute of Ashley's annoyance, not that she would ever say anything, but still. They were friends but sometimes she really got on her nerves.

After several moments of ringing Caleb flipped the phone shut and put in on the console with the roll of his eyes. "Why do people have phones when they never answer?"

"Like you have any room to talk," Soraya scoffed.

Caleb didn't have a response to that, not that it mattered because as soon as the small camper at the end of the road was in sight Ashley made sure to not let anyone have a moment of silence.

"What are we doing here? Who's camper is this, Caleb? Soraya? What's going on," the young girl continued on and on making Caleb wonder why he was so upset when she gave him the silent treatment.

"How do you know she'll be here," Soraya asked as the truck came to a stop in front of the small camper.

"I don't, but her horse is here and so is her truck. That's a good sign," Caleb opened up his door and slid out onto the dirt patch that housed vehicles, "I'll be right back."

"Caleb," she protested but he had already shut the door and was on his way to the entrance of the small camper.

* * *

Kace was had just finished washing her dishes and was in the process of sitting down with the new Western Horseman of the mouth when a loud knock sounded through her house. She was startled, to say the least. No one ever came around her place especially not that late in the evening.

The redhead quietly set her magazine down and began slowly walking to her door but not before grabbing the pocket knife that she used to cut twine. She leaned over the kitchen sink to where the window was and stealthily looked through the drapes. To her surprise, it wasn't some criminal, but instead Caleb. Well, it at least looked like Caleb's truck. It was a little difficult to see because of the darkness and the bright shining headlights.

Kace perked up a little and wondered what he could possibly doing at her place so late at night. Her mind jumped to dark places and worries. Her father had been in Law enforcement her whole life and had taught her not only self-defense but to be cautious of everyone. She hoped that she was completely wrong though and that Caleb's intentions were purely innocent because she cared for him and thought of him very highly.

The young woman finally opened the door and was met with the beaming face of a smiling Cowboy. She lifted her lips in a hesitant smile and greeted him with an obvious curiosity in her tone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caleb asked in a hurried voice as if he had somewhere to be.

"Uh, just hanging out I guess," she crossed her bare arms as a chill came from the open door.

"Good, do you have a sleeping bag, because if not I brought an extra for you," Caleb asked.

"I do, actually... have a sleeping bag," she trailed off totally confused with what was happening and a little excited, "Why do I need a sleeping bag? Caleb, what are you doing here?"

The man's face lit up into a mega-watt grin that was incredibly contagious and Kace had a hard time keeping a straight face. Part of her was completely going over the moon because he came clear out to her house, er, trailer, and even had brought her a sleeping bag, for whatever reason. The other part of her, the more mature logical part of her was wondering what the hell he was doing on her front porch steps that late at night and what she would possibly need a sleeping bag for.

"My friends, Amy and Ty, they both work at the same place I do, well actually Amy kind of owns it. Anyway, they've run into some trouble and me, Soraya, and Ashley we're going to go help them," Caleb explained in an awkward sort of bumbling way.

"I've met Ty and Amy before. Just once but they seemed really nice."

"So you wouldn't mind helping then?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a smile.

Kace tried to swallow the little bit of disappointment she was feeling. What was she expecting? That he was going to ask her out on a first date and they were going to go camping and star gaze? That was ridiculous and Kace knew it was so instead of feeling sad she rekindled the excitement of him coming clear out to her camper with a sleeping bag fully prepared for her.

"Okay, I guess, as long as it doesn't involve moving. You have no Idea how much I hate packing," she said in a serious tone though she was sure Caleb could see right through the facade.

"Trust me, you'll love this." and she did trust him though she didn't know why.

"Alright let me just grab my sleeping bag," Kace turned and went to head back into her trailer before turning back to Caleb who stood on her steps awkwardly, "Sorry, you can come in."

Kace heard his booted feet step into her small living abode as she hopped up onto her bed to reach for the cupboards that held her sleeping bag along with other camping gear.

When she had grabbed it the redhead hopped down onto the floor and looked over to the man. He was gazing around curiously. Kace's camper was by no means large, in fact, it was tiny but although it wasn't the largest she had definitely made it her own by hanging up pictures of horses and other things. The curtains which hung over the windows were made of fabric with pictures of tack; in under the tiny table was hundreds of horse magazines. The camper looked exactly like it was, a horse-crazy girl's home.

But Caleb wasn't focused on any of the pictures from David. R. Stoecklin or the paintings by Charles Russel and Ernie Morris, he was focused on the one thing Kace cared about more than anything in her home.

"Who's this that you're with?" he was referring to a picture that had a little blonde haired gal with bright blue eyes, smiling next to her. They were both on horses and had matching dirty appearances with bloody hands from bad rope management and popped blisters, as gruesome as it sounded. It was one of the first brandings that Kace was able to go to and actually rope. Kota had bucked her off more than once that day but if Kace had to choose what her favorite memory was it would have been the one captured in that frame hanging on her wall.

"My older sister."

"I didn't know you have a sister," Caleb grinned at her though her expression was completely somber.

"Had. I had a sister," Kace grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots as she attempted to block out Caleb and all the bad memories that were trying to surface.

"Oh, I'm sorry," his smile disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown.

"Not your fault," it was curt and briefly put before she grabbed her phone off the table and shoved it in her pocket. She didn't bother grabbing her hat because she didn't really see the point in it so she shoved one hand deep in a pocket (she was holding her sleeping bag in the other) and rocked back on her heels as she waited for Caleb so they could leave.

"Here let me get that for you," Caleb reached forward in one quick movement and took it from her hand. Kace couldn't help but liken it to training horses and how his movements were too jerky. Not that she was a horse and she wasn't quite sure why the thought popped into her head.

"Thank you," she gave him a tight-lipped smile and they left the trailer.

It wasn't that cold outside, it was actually pretty warm which surprised Kace. She still wore a jacket but that was mostly because she always felt uncomfortable with short sleeves and that was what she was wearing underneath that said jacket.

"So what exactly are we doing," Caleb's legs were a lot longer than hers and so she quickened her pace to match his own.

"Don't worry, you'll think it's great," he threw her a sideways grin which she returned. It cut the tension and she was more than thankful for that.

"I sure hope so," she said as she noticed the blonde in the passenger seat glaring at her.

Great.

He opened the back seat and put her sleeping bag in. She thanked him before hopping into the back and to her relief Soraya was there as well.

"Hey, Kace," she smiled as the redhead buckled her seat.

"Hey! Please tell me what we're doing, Caleb won't say anything but, you'll love it I promise," she lowered her voice in a weak attempt to match his voice.

"Don't tell her, Soraya. We have to keep her in suspense," Caleb protested while turning around the truck and pulling out.

"I just want to know why she's here," The spiteful girl spoke with acid from the passenger seat.

Before Kace could even defend herself or retort Caleb jumped in, "Because Kace is awesome," that was it. Nothing else was put but for some reason, it seemed enough.

"Hi, I don't think we've ever really had the chance to talk," Kace leaned forward over the console and held out her anything but feminine hands to the petite girl.

"Ashley," she said it like it was the bane of her existence to have to talk to her.

Kace didn't really mind. Well, she did, maybe just a little bit. She just didn't like conflict and drama. That was the bane of her existence. The redhead hated feeling like the odd man out too. She just liked being at peace with everyone and if not she just as soon move on then to keep an anchor where bad feelings were harbored. That was one of the reasons she left her home to Canada.

"Well it;s nice to actually talk and not get glared at," she joked referring to all the times she had been at the diner and been given a death glare, "Just kidding, you're still glaring."

Kace slid back into her seat while taking satisfaction in Soraya's laughing and the grin Caleb was sporting. Kace didn't ever mean to start shit but she sure did it a lot. Well used to. Now it was only occasionally done.

"Oh Lighten up, Ashley," The curly haired girl said from beside her.

"Yeah, Soraya's right. We're going to have a long night if you don't." Kace tried to keep her eyes off the road to avoid the anxiety that would surely rise so she instead looked over to Soraya and began a conversation to distract herself. Ashley even joined in and the hostility that was there was lessened. Slightly, but it was lessened none the less.

Before she knew it they were pulling up to the house that held the residents of Heartland. Kace wondered if it was okay that she was there seeing as she had only been there once and only for a few moments. She only knew Ty and Amy from the introductions and she wasn't all that certain if a strangers help would be received happily.

It didn't matter though because it seemed as if in an instant they were all marching through the door, sleeping bags in hand and helpful smiles highlighting their faces.

"We're overrun with orphans and she's going out," she remembered that voice. It was the man she had given a ride, Jack. She could only assume that he was talking about the woman that they had bumped into on the way in. Kace remembered meeting her but she couldn't remember the woman's name to save her life.

"It's okay, Grandpa. Ty and I can look after the kitten today," a chirpy optimistic voice said albeit an exhausted one.

"Yeah, we're going to be taking care of Merlin anyway, so," it was a man's voice and he sounded tired as well.

"Oh, I'll do my part."

"Well, were going to help too," and like heroes of the day, or night, as it were, they came stomping in with an energy Ty and Amy probably hadn't possessed in days.

"Guy's! Hey," Amy came at her friends with open arms and an overjoyed smile.

Kace was beyond uncomfortable so she held to the back as if she could make a quick get away from the beautiful house. She was happy to help with whatever it was she was supposedly going to be helping with but she was feeling like the odd man out. Something she hated with a passion. But Amy hugged all of her friends until she came to Kace in the back. The young Miracle girl came to a stop in front of her and Kace restrained herself from shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Kace, right?" Amy gave her a hesitant look as if she wasn't quite sure if she wanted her to be there or maybe she was wondering why she was there but it made Kace feel like a bug being scrutinized anyway.

"Yeah, Caleb said you guys were in need of some help," she smiled through bared teeth.

"Yes, yes we are, thank you so much," she said after only a few seconds of silence.

"Awws," echoed around the room and Kace stood on her the tips of her toes so she could see what was going on.

Caleb seemed to realize her problem because he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of him and when he did she joined in with the adoration and coos right along with the rest of them.

"Is that a baby mountain lion," she asked in complete shock and wonder as she stared down into Jack's arms at the small bundle of meowing fur.

"Told you you'd love it."

"It's good to see you again, Kace," the elderly man said from his chair with a smile and suddenly the girl wasn't too worried about whether they wanted her there or not because the answer was pretty obvious.

* * *

Several hours later the house was silent except for the sounds of the tiny cub slurping down its food and the occasional snore from the other room. Ty and Amy had only lasted through a few short conversations before they disappeared into the land of snoring. After that, everyone took intervals and tried to be as quiet as they could so they wouldn't wake up. They deserved the rest from the sounds of it.

Soraya and Ashley were in the barn feeding the orphan colt named Merlin which Kace thought was an adorable name being a nerd herself. She thought the colt was cute too until Caleb and her had to feed it and she realized just how awful Ty and Amy had had it for the past week. Caleb got a kick out of her frustration until Merlin turned his wicked magic onto him as well. Then it was Kace's turn to laugh.

They were in the kitchen now and Kace had the ball of adorableness cradled in her arms as it nursed from the bottle. Its cuteness made the sharp claws a little more bearable but she would have a reminder of the ball of fluff for a few weeks more. Jack had offered her gloves but she had kindly refused just because she didn't want the perfect moment of the cub snuggled up in her arms to be interrupted.

The young woman was sure the smile hadn't left her face since she began helping. Caleb was right, she did love it and so did he. She could tell by the way his eyes softened and the small smile that held him hostage and Kace wondered if she looked the same way. The care that was given by the rodeo man to the small critter made her stomach twist in all kinds of knots and butterflies do acrobatic moves as they twisted through them. She didn't think it were possible for her to think him any more attractive but then he did that little coo thing and, well, she was proved wrong.

"It suits you," Caleb said with a sleepy haze in his eyes.

"What does," he had startled her out of her thoughts and had lit her curiosity with his off hand statement.

"I don't know. I guess this whole nurturer thing. It suits you just fine," Caleb smiled at her and she wondered if he could tell she was blushing. Probably.

She could see Jack off to the side with his coffee mug held in one hand while the other rested on the counter. A small smirk tugged on the older man's face and she wondered what he was smiling about and what he was thinking. The cub fell asleep in her arms and Kace decided if she were going to die now it would be because she couldn't handle the giggly emotions that came from the cuteness of the small animal and not for the first time that night she wondered how something could be so adorable.

She put him in the box and Caleb and her crawled off to find their sleeping bags in hopes of at least a few moments of rest. Kace hated sleeping in jeans but she was tired enough that she fell right to sleep the moment she was situated inside her sleeping bag. Caleb did the same and was softly snoring right next to her from his own bag.

* * *

They didn't have to wake up again until the sun came up the next morning and the earth rose with it. Kace reached up to the sky in a stretch and yawned. She was too tired to worry about how unflattering her face looked when it was all scrunched up or how she probably had morning breath. Nope instead she was worried, well curious would be a better word for the smell that drove her right out of the comfort of her makeshift bed and into the kitchen where Jack sat at the table with Caleb. They weren't alone though because along with them was stacks of toast, fresh coffee, and orange juice.

Kace had never been a morning person but she was willing to make an exception for that day. Besides, she couldn't ever remember a start to her day where she was around such beautiful souls. Maybe if she did she'd be more of a morning person.

Caleb gave her a sleepy smile from where he sat munching his toast and Jack gave her a good morning. She sat down at the small table with them and asked if she could have some coffee to which she was told to help herself to anything she wanted. The coffee was good and gave her the energy she was lacking and the toast was perfectly buttered. She didn't try the orange juice just because she didn't want to dirty up any more dishes and didn't want to mix coffee with it. Gross.

It wasn't long after she woke up that Ashley and Soraya joined them too. They looked both as worn out as she felt not that she would have said that to them. Well, maybe. She said lots of things when she was sleepy. But the exhaustion seemed to have sated Ashley's grumpiness and although she didn't spare a smile at Kace, she at least was civil. Everyone ate in a relative silence but it wasn't awkward. They were all too tired to have anything but a peaceful meal.

It was only after they had rolled up their sleeping bags and were all packed up did Ty and Amy wake up.

"You guys didn't wake us up for our shifts," Amy said as her and her boyfriend walked into the kitchen to join the rest of them.

"And you're complaining because," Ashley asked sarcastically and she did have a valid point.

"Are you kidding? Who knew eight hours of sleep could feel so good," Ty spoke with a satisfied tone, "Thank you!"

"Well it was fun and at least we got to see you. Sort of," Soraya smiled from her leaning position against the doorway entrance.

"Sort of," Amy agreed.

A shrill ring startled everyone in the room and Ashley made a grab for the source of the noise, "Oh it's my mother," she answered the phone and walked out of the house while talking about mac'n'cheese. She gestured for Soraya and let Caleb know that her mom was going to give them a ride and when she left she even said goodbye to Kace.

"Thank you Soraya, that was awesome," Amy grabbed her friend and gave her a tight hug.

"See ya," she waved goodbye to everyone and followed the blonde out the door.

"That was Scott, he found a home for Merlin," Jack came into the room, "he's coming to pick him up tomorrow.

Ty and Amy gave each other disappointed frowns and Caleb was completely oblivious to it, "That's a relief I guess," he sipped some more on his coffee and Kace had to smile at the crazy curls he was rocking.

"We better get going too," Caleb said once he finished his coffee and put it in the sink.

Kace was a little sad to have to leave but she had a job to get too and as great as sitting around and drinking coffee sounded, it wasn't going to get anything productive accomplished.

"Yeah, I have to get to work soon or I'll be lucky if I'm done before tomorrow morning comes," she yawned and pulled on her jacket.

"Well thank you so much for your help. We really appreciate it," Amy smiled and thanked them.

"Caleb," the pair of young cowhands halted from their attempt to leave, "Bring Kace more often. You work harder when she's around," Jack drawled from the top of his coffee mug.

"Sure thing, Jack. I'm going to try," Caleb grinned over at her and she smiled back although she felt more than uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

"It was nice seeing you again," Kace held her hand out to Jack and he shook it with eyes that squinted when he smiled.

"Don't be a stranger," it was a demand and Kace would try her best to listen.

"See ya," multiple ways of farewell were used as Caleb and her exited the home and Kace wondered how there were such good people that existed but she definitely was not complaining.

"All right Caleb, you were right," Kace admitted when they were well on their way.

"Damn right," he shot a bright smile towards her.

It wasn't that hard to distract herself from the road with his jokes and easy going manner and later that day she didn't even mind when she collapsed onto her bed, instantly falling asleep and dreaming of cute fuzzy animals.

* * *

Just wanted to take a minute and say that I hope all of your holidays were amazing!

I wasn't planning to add this chapter into the story but then I was writing what I had planned before this and it just felt like it was missing something. So the next chapter is practically done and should be up by the end of this week, knock on wood. I try to add as much originality to the story as I can so it doesn't feel like you're just reading what you've already watched so I hope I'm not boring you all!

Bemabound: Your reviews are so sweet and I appreciate the so much! I hope your holidays were wonderful and that you enjoy this chapter as well!

GKB:Thank you for your compliments! I had a great Christmas and was able to spend it with my family so that's always the best! I hope your holidays were just as wonderful!


	5. Missing You

_I'm missing you_

 _How the hell can I get through_

 _your all I think about_

 _all I dream about_

 _You're what keeps me awake at night_

 _Missing you_

 _Adrian Brannan~Missing You_

"I'm starting to think that you only call me when you need something," Kace said with a small grin as she turned on the hydrant to water Kota.

"What! No," Caleb scoffed loudly.

"Okay then, what's up," the line went quiet for a moment only for her silence to be broken by the hissing of the water as it hit the halfway full trough. Kota nickered at her in greeting.

"Well I know today and tomorrow you aren't working."

"Okay?" She reached through the panels and scratched her horse.

"And I'm going to be gone again to go Rodeo soon," he trailed off again.

"Caleb, did you get a dog and you need me to watch it?" She joked. It was her awkward way of diffusing her nerves that were rearing their ugly heads up. It worked though because Caleb began to laugh and Caleb laughing was like the secret ingredient in making her anxiety vanish.

"Yeah, you wish," he laughed.

"I do! It would be awesome if you had a dog and I got to dog sit," she exclaimed through wild hand gestures even though Kota was the only one that could see her and he definitely was giving her funny looks.

"Well, I was really wondering if you would want to come hang out with me today and tomorrow while I'm working."

Kace became really quiet and she was sure that her face matched the red of her hair. He wanted her to come hang out with him? Suddenly she noticed the sound of rushing water and then a cold bite on her slipper covered feet. Kace's eyes widened like saucers as she looked down to see the trough had overflown and was creating a large pool in Kota's corral, and, well, the inside of her shoes too.

A yelp came from her lips as she jumped backward with sloshing feet with the hose in her hand. Her plan was to hurry and get the hose away and shut off the hydrant but instead, with slippery feet, she went tumbling backward into the wet grass all the while with the phone still pressed to her cheek.

The hose seemed to have a mind of its own and as she hit the ground it fell from her hands and jumped up. Maybe Kace had offended it in some manner in the years she had lugged it around with her but whatever its issue was it chose to take it out on a very unsuspecting Kace. It flipped around and began spraying her with freezing cold water.

A very girlish scream escaped from the young woman's mouth as she hurriedly transferred the phone between her shoulder and cheek. In an attempt to halt the onslaught of enemy fire she reached out and kinked it.

"Aw, man," Kace groaned as she jumped up and sloshed her way to the hydrant and turned it off. "I can not believe I just did that."

"What is going on," Kace finally remembered what she was doing before she had been viciously attacked.

"Sorry, Caleb. I, uh, just got out of a fight," she put her hand back to the phone and looked at the damage. Water had leaked into the paint's corral but it seemed that most of it had been soaked up by the green grass on the other side of the panels, and by her, of course.

"What! With who?"

"The, uh, hose."

It was silent for only a millisecond before a very loud laughing noise reached out through the speakers and hit her ears. He was laughing at her... And rightly so. Kace looked down at her tank top and basketball shorts and saw that both were clinging to her body. That was when she lost all self-control and began laughing right along with the Rodeo man.

"Wow, I cannot believe that just happened." she reached up with her other hand and made an attempt to squeeze her soaking wet hair out.

"I wish I could have been there to see that," Caleb spoke after catching his breath.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't."

"Aw, come one! Maybe I could've helped," he joked and she could practically feel his smile from wherever he was.

"I definitely don't need any help embarrassing myself in front of you." she took off her slippers and stripped from her sopping wet clothes until she was just in her underwear before entering her camper in search of wranglers and a shirt, preferably dry ones.

"Oh sure, you do! That's why I'm coming to pick you up so we can hang out today."

 _What_? She paused from wiggling on her pants to process what he had just said. Was he already coming to pick her up?

"You just want me to help you work," she smiled.

"I did, but then I realized how little of help you'd be with watering the horses, so I guess that plan's wasted." he quipped.

She huffed and tried to wrestle her shirt on with the phone in her hand.

"So what's plan B then?"

"We hang out at Heartland and then go do something fun. Maybe we can check out the race tomorrow."

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad." she drawled while going to the bathroom to swipe on a little bit of makeup. Enough to make her not look like a twelve-year-old.

"Good, because I'm already coming down your driveway."

They ended the call and Kace yanked her wet hair into a tight french braid before grabbing a pair of socks along with her boots and pulling them onto her feet. She pulled her pant legs back over her shoes and found a warm green hoodie to slip into. Kace had no sooner squashed her black flat top hat onto her head and opened the door before Caleb pulled up.

Kace jumped down her stairs and bounded over to the cowboy's maroon truck. When she was situated in the passenger seat and her seat belt was buckled Caleb reached over to grab the end of her braid where he squeezed it and with a smirk, he wiped the water onto her lightly freckled cheek.

"Caleb!"

* * *

Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" Kace asked for the hundredth time as Caleb and she worked together to muck out all the stalls in the barn.

"I told you, nobody'll mind. Besides you're a lot better at scooping up crap than you are at filling water."

Kace gave him a sarcastic grin and shook her head before kicking a turd at him. "Are you ever going to drop that?"

"Probably not. And I've told you, you don't have to help, I don't want you thinking that I just called you to get out of some work." Caleb stopped and leaned on his pitchfork while staring down at Kace as if it would make his point more serious.

"And what? Stand around and watch you work? I'll be honest, I've never had someone ask me to hang out while he shovels poop, but I don't mind." it got her out of a day of lazing around and doing nothing but think anyway. He was doing her a favor, really.

"That's because you're weird," Caleb flicked the top of her hat and walked out with a green feed bucket when the sound of clopping hooves echoed through the barn.

"Hey! Allegro," Caleb said while walking towards Amy, "That's Cody Dawson's horse."

"Yeah, I'm going to need your help with him."

Caleb grinned big and wide before looking back into the stall where Kace was standing. "It's a good thing I have an extra pair of hands today."

Amy looked at Kace as she stepped out of the stall with a tight-lipped awkward smile and wave, "Hey, Amy."

"Kace," the horse whisperer greeted with surprise evident in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"She had the day off so I asked if she wanted to come hang out with me," Caleb answered before Kace could say a word.

"You mean come work," Amy raised her eyebrows and smirked a little.

"Hey, she won't not work. I already told her that's not why I asked her here," Caleb defended.

"Kace isn't Ashley," Amy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, what's wrong with him," Kace interjected a little tired of being the topic.

"Well, Cody's dad says his times off and that he's slow out of the box," she explained while brushing the chestnut horse out.

"Tell me about it," he leaned against the stall door.

"What do you mean," Amy was curious now.

"Well, you know how I've been on a winning streak lately," he rubbed Allegro's face while smirking and sending a grin to Kace who rolled her eyes, "Stavely, Innisfail, High River."

"Okay, we get it," The red head stopped him. She could practically see his head getting bigger and bigger.

"We all know about it," Amy shot a small smile at Kace and rolled her eyes at the cowboy.

"Thing is, is the Dawson brothers are the reason I wasn't doing so well before. Then Travis had a wreck, Cody's horse started coming up short. It's like someone put some bad mojo on those boys," he looked down at the horse and continued to rub on the small horse that probably was barely over 14 hands.

"Oh, Mojo," the horse whisperer mocked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about any voodoo, hooey dooey," Kace was sure he was just making noises come out of his mouth at that point.

But the tall cowboy ended his anecdote and walked off to continue his work while Kace stayed behind with Amy who was tacking up her client.

"What do you think," the girl asked as she pulled the cinch tight then proceeded to the back and then breast collar.

"Look, I don't want to offend anyone, okay?" The cowhand had the girl's attention at that point with her dead serious tone and lowered voice.

"What," she asked with a concerned look.

"It's just that, it's been my experience when something bad happens to an individual in a world of competing, they blame it on the horse to excuse their shortcomings," Kace explained. She had seen it time and time again when she was surrounded by the rodeo people she had called her friends at once upon a time.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it might not be all on the horse." She hated when she seemed arrogant like she thought she knew something someone didn't because that was never how she meant it to sound but after speaking she felt as if that was all she had just done.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," like what? she didn't know how to explain it but one look at Amy's furrowed brows and pursed lips showed that she was thinking hard too.

"I don't like to assume before seeing the horse," The young woman said.

Kace's face burned with embarrassment, knowing that she might have just overstepped her bounds with the girl she barely knew. She would probably stew over it whenever she had alone time and pick apart herself like she always did. Her anxiety was hell.

"But I was kind of thinking the same thing," Amy trailed off and Kace's green eyes shot back up to meet the girl's blue ones. "'It's just that, well Cody, he seemed a little weird about it."

Kace nodded not wanting to say anything else that might embarrass her further which was more than likely. But she was relieved Amy wasn't as irritated as she had thought. She really needed to get her issues under control.

About twenty minutes later the four wheeler was hooked up to a mechanical steer and Caleb was mounted on Cody's horse with his loop in one hand and his coils in the other. Kace was sure he would've been grinning if not for the rope in his mouth too.

She watched the cowboy nod from her cozy spot up on the fence and with a burst of energy Amy went ripping down the alley with Caleb at her heels.

It all took place in a few seconds but time seemed to slow as Caleb swung his rope already tied solid to the horn of his saddle causing the roping dummy to be ripped off and land hard on the ground, but so did Caleb as he jumped from Allegro and ran towards the contraption with boots that slid on the soft dirt and grass. He followed his line and the horse pulled it tight taking powerful steps backward while the Cowboy flipped the dummy on its side and tied his legs together within seconds.

"Yes," Caleb jumped up with a shout of excitement, "Magic hands,"

Amy shut off the engine and looked pretty impressed and Kace was too as much as she could be. He did everything he was supposed to in good time but it just wasn't her style of stockmanship. It wasn't the culture she was raised in and it didn't get her heart fluttering. But she was proud of him and the fact that he could make a living off of what he loved doing. He was good at it too, not that she'd ever say that to his face. His head might explode from his ego.

Kace hopped on down and ignored the jolt that went through her body as she walked over to the gloating man and the smiling horse whisperer.

"What do you think that was? Five, six seconds top," he asked with a huge grin that scrunched up his face.

"This is not about you, Caleb," Amy reprimanded from her slouched over position on the four wheeler.

"Okay, fine," he said in an almost dejected manner before tossing a glance back at the horse which Kace was currently stroking the neck of, "There's nothing wrong with this horse. In fact, with a horse like this, I don't know why Cody still isn't beating me."

Amy's reply was silence as she glanced over at the redhead and Kace had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. If there was nothing wrong with the horse then there was only one other answer. Both girls had been right and Amy's job had just become that much harder. Horses were a lot easier to reason with than people.

"Okay, let's put him away," Amy said after several moments of silence as she went to start back up the four wheeler.

"Wait," Caleb protested while looking over at Kace, "Why don't you try?"

Kace's face turned red and she looked away from his gaze and pet Allegro's neck a little more vigorously. She had no idea how to calf rope like he wanted her too. She was more of a slow and steady type of person and Allegro was definitely not trained in that manner. She'd more than likely get in his mouth and she really didn't want to do that.

"I don't know how to calf rope, Caleb," she said in the hopes he would drop it. But it was Caleb so of course, it wasn't.

"But you know how to rope so it should be easy. You don't have to tie it," he tried to coerce her.

"My type of roping and your kind of roping are completely different," she finally said in a slightly annoyed voice. She immediately regretted it because she didn't want him to think that she thought she was better than him. She just had a style she liked that was all. She blamed the short temper on her red hair.

"Well, why don't you show me your roping then," Caleb spoke obviously a little offended by the annoyance that came through his tone.

"Fine," she said curtly hoping that it covered the sudden fear that consumed her. Kace was going to miss and make a fool of herself.

Caleb's annoyance turned over to a kind of arrogance as he untied the small rope then took off the loop from its head before he tossed it back to her. The cowboy then took the hornless dummy back to its stand on the small trailer. Amy went to drive back up but before she could Kace stopped her.

"It's okay, Amy, just leave it there," the cowhand said while grabbing the reins to Allegro and turning the stirrup over towards where she stood at the shoulder. She put her semi-squared toed boots in the stirrup before hopping over and mounting. She had almost been kicked enough times and had seen plenty of people be kicked to know where to mount from. She could see the weird looks Amy and Caleb were giving her already.

"I don't know how to undo this," She admitted while staring down at the strange ties that seemed to be all tangled like a spider web.

Caleb with plodding footsteps came forward to her. It was strange looking down at him when it was usually the other way around. Kace used thoughts like those the distract her from his closeness and his calloused hand working at the saddle horn. Butterflies were flying like drunkards in her belly and she had a hard time controlling the blush that crawled its way from her neck to her forehead as she watched his hands undo the ropes.

"I keep saying, magic hands," he grinned up at her with a cocky smile and handed her the tail end of the rope.

Feeling a little braver than usual Kace leaned down so they were eye level it also brought her face closer to his. She reached out for his hand and wrapped her significantly smaller one around the rope and parts of his hands.

"We'll see," she grinned in good nature while ignoring their close proximity. Though she was positive he could see how nervous she was by the blush on her face and the slight tremor in her hands.

Kace sat back up as he chuckled while shaking his head and marching away. She began coiling it into her left hand where the reins laid making sure she had enough of a tail hanging over the left side of the neck. When she had almost coiled the whole thing she swung the remaining slack and caught the honda before making her loop which was much larger than Caleb's.

The rope was stiffer than what she was used to so she ruled out doing a Houlihan loop not trusting that the rope would be able to perform or that she even would. The rope was also much shorter than her normal sixty footer. She judged that one to be at the most, twenty feet so she would have to get closer than she normally would.

It was awkward. The saddle, the rope, the horse even. He was already trying to run through her and go full speed, Kota would get hot occasionally, mostly in the spring but this horse was on another level. She wasn't used to tie downs or all the other contraptions that hung around Allegro's face and neck and she wasn't all that used to being so close to the ground seeing as she rode a lot of half drafts and just big boned ranch horses like Kota. Everything was just weird and the chance of her catching was pretty slim at that point.

When her loop was big enough to start and she decided she had enough spoke she applied a small amount of pressure with the sides of her legs to move Allegro forward calmly which he thankfully did. She swished her loop to the side of them for a moment, back and forth and back and forth, until she decided there was enough momentum to start swinging it back behind her clockwise with wide arcing movements that brought the large loop up and around her tipped head and Allegro.

It tipped down behind and around her making loud but rhythmic 'swooshing' noises. Then she was no longer in the alley with a stranger's horse, a rodeo cowboy, and a horse whisperer. She was no longer in a strange land with lush green fields and trees. Kace had been transported to a place where cedar trees were the home of rattlers in the branches and sagebrush came up to her armita covered knees on the back of her painted friend. The sky was an endless blue and smoke hung in the air from the branding fire. She was home in the desert.

Kace zeroed in on a fat Angus calf and prepared herself.

"Get it, Kace," the voice was so familiar and so distant that it seemed as if it were a dream, not a memory but that's all it was. A memory.

The smile slid away from her face and she came back to where a dummy sat waiting for her to catch it. With a scoff, she brought the loop above her head and cast the line out with an open palm facing up. It came out in graceful spirals and delicate twirls as it made its way closer and closer to its catch. It went past the head like it was supposed to and with a smooth tug from the end of the line it came back and made itself a home around the dummy's neck.

Kace pushed her coils forward (there wasn't a lot left) and then in her right hand she brought the slack to her hip before bringing it down around the horn, thumb up, to wrap her dallies. She fed the wraps with the coils and only did it twice before she felt as if any more would be unnecessary.

It was silent for only a moment before Amy's voice came out in an excited tone, "Wow! I've never seen roping like that!"

"That was called a backhand turnover," Kace smiled, relieved that she had actually caught it, "It's ranch roping."

It had been awhile since she had used that shot. Since branding season. It had felt good to go back to some of her roots even if it was in a completely different setting. She wondered how much longer she could last without her desert home, and if it was worth it to have left in the first place. Angry dark eyes danced back across her mind and she knew it would be a long time before she went back. The pain was still there and Kace wasn't sure it would ever leave.

"Ranch roping, huh," Caleb asked after he jumped down from the fence and stood ways in front of her.

"I told you it was different," she looked down so that the brim of her hat would obscure her face while she busied herself with popping her dallies.

"It was awesome," Amy grinned. Kace had never seen her so excited and friendly before. It was cool.

"Thank you, but I really didn't do that great of a job. If you want to see real roping you should see my uncle and dad when they pair up. They're incredible." Kace smiled as she thought of some of her favorite people.

"You should have them come over," Amy invited.

Kace's face fell, "I don't think they'd come. They live in Idaho and that's kind of a long commute," Kace slipped her right leg from her stirrup and swung it over as she got off.

"This horse is pretty cool. I don't think there's anything wrong either," Kace scratched his face and Allegro began bobbing his head up and down not letting her miss any places.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Amy agreed.

Kace looked over at her and realized she wasn't just talking about her previous statement.

"Hey, do you think Cody would sell him to me," Caleb joked before unclipping a rein and leading him towards the barn.

"I don't think so," Amy gave him a sarcastic smile and walked back over to the four wheeler where she started it and went by towards where ever the thing belonged.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment as Caleb and Kace became accustomed to it being just the two of them again.

"So, Allegro's pretty cool, huh," Kace trailed hoping he would jump in.

"Cody has been kicking my ass with this horse forever. He's not as awesome as Shorty but he's alright." Caleb shrugged his shoulders as Kace jumped forward and opened up the gate wide so they could leave the alley and head toward the barn.

"Just alright?" the redhead teased.

"Alright, he might be better than alright." he rolled his eyes and spoke mockingly in defeat.

"Too short for me," Kace admitted.

"Too short? You're short," Caleb said with a scoff and a grin.

"You're full of it," she playfully shoved him which he did back but he was much stronger than her and where she barely moved his shoulders he sent her veering off to the left several steps.

Kace looked over at him in astonishment and he met her gaze with a grin Caleb laughed the way he did when he was really having a good time and Kace tried as much as she could to glare at him but within seconds she gave up and smiled at his crazy antics.

* * *

 **I know guys... this is way overdue. But let me tell you guys! You're awesome! I really appreciate your patience and your concern. Really, it meant a lot seeing your messages. I'm not going to give you a bunch of boring excuses other than the weather has been ridiculous! My internet was out for a while but it's back up now and luckily in that time, I was able to write a lot. Like, a ton. But I will not say that the new chapters will be updated in a *blank amount of time because then something always happens and I don't update for a ridiculous amount of time. But really, you guys are the best.**

 **I know this chapter is not that great and I don't like how mary sue-ish Kace seems so if you guys agree and have any tips I would love to hear them :) I have the next chapter written as well but I'm really on the fence about it. You guys will see but hopefully, you enjoy this one. I know I didn't describe the type of roping very well so here is a link backhand turnover loop.** **watch?v=0okdKC96ato**

Bemabound: Thank you :) You're right, I need to stop worrying about everyone elses opinion. I really appreciate your reviews! They make me happy I decided to post this story.

GKB: I'm glad to hear it was awesome! :) Thank you! I'm gald you think it's awesome. I have a lot more updates coming!

Guest: Your review made me laugh so hard! Glad you're enjoying it and I am going to try to be as frequent as possible :)


	6. Brahmas and Mustangs

_Brahmas and mustangs_  
 _warm summer rain_  
 _Indian Paint Brushes are bloomin' again_  
 _two million acres_  
 _and it all was green_  
 _I'm prayin' you will answer when the phone_  
 _starts to ring_

 _Ian Tyson- Brahmas and Mustangs_

Kace woke up that day with a groan. Why did her brain always have to wake her up so early? She rolled over to the side in search for her phone her hand patted around. It would have been easier to just look up and grab it but her face was too warm mashed down into her pillow.

Finally, her hand found the small metal device and with another totally feminine groan she rolled half her face over and opened one groggy eye while flipping open the phone.

 _6:47_

"It's my day off, brain," she whined, "Why must you wake me up so, -oh!"

Kace jumped up and flung herself out of bed. Well actually she fell, her legs wrapped around the horse print sheets, but she was too excited to care. Kace let out a guffaw as she looked out the window and saw Kota looking at the trailer with his head raised high and his black ears pricked forward. He must've heard her crash. It hadn't been a silent fall or a graceful one.

The redhead slipped on her boots and in her flannel pajamas, she came bursting out her door and stomping down the steps towards her friend in a totally obnoxious manner, really. Kota actually spooked and went loping away from her craziness. She laughed at her ridiculousness and turned on the hydrant and stuck the hose in the trough to top off his water.

"Sorry, bud," she apologized sheepishly.

Kota calmed easily and came trotting up to his owner. the cowhand climbed the panels and hopped over to greet her friend. Her horse gave a soft nicker and with watchful eyes he approached her in search of her company. Her calloused hand stroked his long neck catching right where his shoulders and withers met. He reached his head towards the sky and curled his lip up like he always did when she found his sweet spot.

Kace laughed in a carefree manner before walking over to the shed where Kota would go for shelter. Her eyes had to adjust to the dark but they did so quickly seeing as it wasn't too bright outside yet. She went to the side where her tack was locked away. Under the salt block holder to the side sat her key which she grabbed and opened up the tack room.

Kota's bucket made a loud noise when she scooped up the grain and filled it. Loud enough that Kota was nickering in excitement. She closed the grain bag and locked up the tack room before giving Kota his food and hiding the key and leaving.

She shut off the water and pulled out the hose whistling cheerily. Kace went back into the trailer and checked her phone one more time to find she had a new message.

 _'Don't forget_ im _coming to pick you up.'_ -Caleb

Kace's face lit up in a grin as she made her way to the small bathroom where she pulled her hair out of her face and began applying her makeup. She realized that she hadn't actually put on a full face of makeup since she had moved to Hudson. She used to always wear dark red lipstick and make herself as feminine as possible because she wanted to be a woman, not just a cowboy. But the past year had turned her into something different. Something cold and distant. Kace figured that it was time to start getting back to herself and what better way to dress up like she used to than a horse race?

So Kace pulled out the nice makeup and made herself back into the girl she new once upon a time when she was throwing fancy big loops practically on the daily. Besides, no one was there to hold her back. Not anymore. Well besides herself.

Kace unwound her hair and brushed it out. It always surprised her how long it was. The red tresses were usually pulled back in some form or another so Kace never really got the chance to see it out of a french braid. When she had brushed it out (and had thrown away a lot of loose hair) the red head looked and saw it came almost to right above her hips. She was almost to her goal of hair length.

An hour later she was staring at a stranger, or at least someone she had not seen in a long time. The young woman felt strange as if she was no longer in Hudson but instead back where she had originated from. There was a tight knot in her chest where her heart sat and her stomach felt heavy. Maybe if she just sat down a moment her head would stop spinning and she could reason with sanity again.

At her table, she looked out the window and saw her horse standing in the sunlight enjoying life. He didn't mind where they were at as long as he could chase cows and eat grain. Maybe she should've been more like that. Well not the grain part, at least not how he ate it. But she did need to eat so she hopped up and grabbed a blueberry bagel and munched on it, too lost in thought to be able to taste.

Kace had decided to move so she wasn't sure why she was feeling such turmoil. So angsty. She had met some great people and had formed some pretty great relationships. Well as great as she could seeing her greatest skill in life was pushing everyone away and being socially awkward.

Most of all, though, she missed her family. But she knew if she went back, what she was missing would be gone and maybe it was easier missing something from far away in a new place then having to be reminded of it everywhere you went. It was better to remember how things were than have to admit that they were gone. That's why she was in a different country with a workers permit.

The nineteen-year-old turned from her spot at the table and reached over to grab her cell phone. With a few button presses a familiar name lit up the screen and before her pride could stop her she hit the green call button and the phone began ringing.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep_

"Hello?" a deep voice echoed from her speakers to her ears and straight to her heavy heart.

"Hey, Dad," she small smile pulled at her tight lips.

"Kace! How are you? How's Canada," he questioned with a speedy delivery.

"I'm good. Canada's great. I've met some pretty cool people here. It's a little too green for my liking, though." she answered honestly, the weight in her heart lifting ever so slightly.

"Green is your favorite color, though," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but from a distance, and I only liked it so much because I rarely ever saw it," she complained jokingly.

"Are you saying it's not your favorite color anymore?"

"Oh, it is, it's just turning more into a sage green instead of forest," it was silent for a few moments they both knew what hung in the air but neither wanted to speak of it.

"How are you doing?"

"Good as I can be. I've just been working as much as I can. It's better than being home," his voice took a bitter twist. _With your mother_ , was inferred.

"How is she," she asked though the young woman wasn't sure if it was because she cared or because she just wanted to know.

"She's angry and bitter but what's new," he asked rhetorically.

"She still glad I left," it was a question she wasn't entirely certain she wanted the answer to.

Silence was all she needed.

"Glad to know she still hates me," Kace mumbled while tapping her short nails on the plastic table.

"You know she doesn't hate you," he denied.

"That's what I've been hearing for a long time, Dad," That was all she said. That was all that needed to be said.

"You said you've met some people," her father changed the subject to what he hoped would be a lighter topic.

They talked like that for at least an hour just buzzing through topics like how Kace was going to move Kota into a two rein soon and how calm the cattle were in those parts. It was an attempt to make up for time lost. They had always been extremely close and Kace wasn't sure who took it the hardest when she left, him, or her. But at the time they were both distracted by missing someone else who wouldn't be coming back and that hurt a lot worse than any border's distance.

"I have to go, Dad, I'm going to a horse race and my ride will be here soon," she didn't want to end the conversation but her time was cutting close and old wounds were coming back.

"I love you, kiddo," he said seriously and Kace didn't have to be there to know he was getting teary eyed.

"I love you too."

"Don't be a stranger!" he demanded.

Kace laughed and promised she wouldn't before ending the call. Talking to her Father always did two things to her. It made her happy in ways she hadn't been for awhile but it also made her so ridiculously sad. She missed her life before everything had happened. She missed how simple and happy it had been even with all the bad stuff. But what do you do when the bad stuff outweighs the good?

 _You move on_.

So with that thought in mind, she went to her closet and pulled out a dress she hadn't worn in a long time. Amy had told her that most people dressed up at such events and even asked her if she needed to borrow one. Kace definitely couldn't blame her for thinking that, considering the young horse whisperer had only ever seen her in jeans and boots. But at one point in the redhead's life, it wasn't strange to dress up.

The dark green dress with the lace overlay was looser than she remembered. Its sheer lace sleeves felt strange against her skin, as did her legs being so exposed. The pale woman wondered if she would blind anyone with their whiteness. The end of the dress came above her knees, long enough to be considered classy but short enough to make her a bit uncomfortable.

On her hands and knees, she crawled underneath her bed pushing past dust and socks to the back where a pair of heels were hiding and no not her usual heels. Clutched in her hands she walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a rag and wiped off the dust till they were presentable.

The black heels slipped onto her feet cozily and she took a moment to admire the creativeness of the black heel that had brown leather tooling in the front.

Kace went back to the bathroom to examine herself. With green eyes, she carefully scrutinized every little detail. There was a flyaway hair that she brushed back into place with her fingers and gave an annoyed snort to. On the bathroom door there hung a long mirror. She turned to it and looked at her clothes. It only took her about five seconds before she disliked everything she saw and started debating whether or not it would be worth it to hurry and change.

Her legs were too white and stocky. Years of riding had made her accumulate a lot of muscle on her legs and she hated everything about them. The dress was too short and showed too much of her. Kace's arms were at least hidden by the lace and so was her neckline. The girl wondered if her hair looked too silly with all its intricate braids and waves. She wondered if she should have just unraveled it and put it in a normal braid.

With a groan of self-loathing, she tugged down at the hem and brushed her hands down her body to straighten any rumples. Kace was being ridiculous she knew but she couldn't help it so with a sigh she exited the bathroom and went to her closet in search of jeans and at least a nice blouse.

When she had grabbed her favorite pair and a maroon top she went to pull off her dress and change clothes but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I hope you're not sleeping," came a muffled voice from outside.

Kace's eyes widened in surprise and horror as she realized her time had run out and she'd be stuck in her green dress looking like an idiot. She scrunched up her face in a tight grimace and clenched her fists as she held back her curses while walking over to the door.

She had approximately three seconds to get her shit together before Caleb saw what a mess she really was.

Three... Two... One

With a smile stretched tightly on her painted lips she flung the door open and prayed to God that her anxiety would go away and that Caleb wouldn't think she looked like an idiot.

"Hey," she hoped she actually sounded cheery because she was excited to spend time with him; she was just more scared. She was then distracted by the very attractive man that stood in front of her.

With a black hat snugly sitting on his head, his blue eyes gleamed up at her with a smirk. She then realized how dirty he usually was when she saw him. His white shirt actually had no dirty splotches and his jeans were a dark blue instead of their usual light faded color.

"You look really nice," she said with a blush as she watched his eyes examine her as well. The cowhand held back the urge to bring a nervous hand through her hair.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to look like a chum next to you. You look really beautiful, Kace," he gave her a smile and she was sure her face surpassed a redness that was healthy.

"Thank you," she looked down at her shoes and then back up bashfully. Where was a hat she could hide behind now? But she was incredibly relieved. Caleb thought she liked good and not like an idiot. Thank, God.

"You ready to go," he grinned at her.

"Yes. Yes I am," she gave a smile to him and hoped she seemed confident though she doubted it.

"M'lady," he held out his arm to her with a goofy smile which she took graciously and hopefully gracefully too. It had been awhile since she had worn such high heels.

Kota nickered at her like he always did when she left and from Caleb's side she waved goodbye to her friend. Kace's arm shook at Caleb's side and she looked over to see what he was doing which was laughing.

"What," she asked curiously.

"Just you girls and your horses," he shook his head.

Kace rolled her eyes and looked up at him from their close proximity, "You can't fool me. I know you talk to Shorty," she laughed.

"What? Say's who," he asked while opening the passenger door and waiting for her to get in before shutting it and hopping in on the driver's side.

Kace adjusted her dress and made sure it hadn't rode up too much while sitting down before buckling her seat belt. She glanced over to Caleb and watched as he did the exact same.

"No one. I can just tell," the redhead gave a small smile before they both set off on a different topic which involved the outcome of Allegro. Cody apparently was a very talented pianist and just didn't hold a love for roping like he did music. He and his father took the heirloom piano from Jack and everyone was happy. Caleb even had less competition.

Kace wasn't sure if he could tell she didn't like looking at the road when others were driving but he made sure she was distracted at all times until they arrived at the bustling track.

Men, women, and horses alike all walked around at a fast pace and the excited chatter was almost as loud as the man over the intercom. Kace subconsciously moved closer to Caleb, it had been a while since she had been in such a crowded area but at least she wasn't too dressed up like she had worried. Both women and men wore their best to the occasion because for some reason watching horses fling up mud and betting money called for Sunday best.

Kace and Caleb scanned the area looking for his friends, maybe they were her friends too but she wasn't one-hundred percent positive. What? She was terrible at being social and didn't like to jump to assumptions.

"There they are," Caleb said pointing towards several well-dressed figures standing by the track. Kace wasn't really paying attention to them, though, just the large amount of people they would have to make their way through.

Caleb grabbed her hand and gave her a grin before leading the socially awkward young woman through the crowd. She wondered how he was still putting up with her and she hoped that her hands weren't sweaty as she butterflies began soaring in her stomach. He was holding her hand. Why was she so excited about him holding her hand?

 _Because you're a dweeb._

She held back the giddy laugh that came from her self-deprecating thoughts. In her opinion they were funny. If anyone ever told you she was insane, well... they weren't all that wrong. But Caleb led them through towards their group with a calm yet strong demeanor and she wondered if he knew how wonderful he was but then another part of her brain kept asking herself, why her? What could he possibly want from her for the man to have put up with her antics for the months he had?

Kace's declining thoughts were interrupted as Caleb flashed his white teeth and happily greeted the group from Heartland and let go of her hand. It then felt cold and exposed so she clasped them together and stood next to the cowboy.

Tim, she remembered his name, gave them a glance before rocking back onto the rail and paying them no more mind, which was fine by Kace. She wasn't a big fan anyway. But Jack was excited and introduced her to his girlfriend Lisa who had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Lisa had a horse named Alberta Comet who would be running in the race as well as Tim's Lightning Dexter.

"Alberta Comet. He's that gorgeous gelding, the black one, number two. You can bet on him," she flashed a confident smirk towards the young girl and Caleb.

"I know you aren't the sharpest tack in the box, Caleb, but Lightning Dexter; he's the one you should put your money on," Tim interjected in an arrogant manner. He was an ass.

She didn't know Lou all that well, only meeting her once and then in passing but the woman was kind to her and even complimented her on her dress and shoes before saying something about how she had almost bought a pair like it when she lived in New York. Kace didn't know she had lived there but she was impressed and also felt very sheltered. Hudson was the farthest she had ever traveled from her original town.

Amy was actually a little excited to see her, to the redhead's surprise. She introduced Caleb and her to Ty's mom, Lilly, who was also incredibly kind and even complimented her on her hair. Ty actually worked for the racing stables so he was down helping the jockeys.

"Hey man," shouted Caleb with a wave as Ty walked by leading Tim's horse.

"Really?" Amy asked with raised eyebrows in Caleb's direction.

"What?"

Kace smiled and found a place in between Amy and Caleb. The chain link fence came up to her waist and was cool even through her sleeves reminding her that summer was over the hill and would be getting colder.

It was a lot more intense than she thought, waiting for the horses to begin. The area was almost silent as the horses were put into the gate. Hearts beating intensely she could almost taste the sweat from the horses as they prepared to run with everything they had and the man in the stands commentated on it. Fifteen-thousand dollars would go to the winner and Kace had to keep her eyes from popping out of her head.

"That's a lot of money," she spoke totally focused on the horses.

"Yeah, my dad has a lot riding on this," Amy replied also staring.

Kace was about to reply but was then interrupted by a trumpet and then the loud clanging of the gates being ripped open.

With powerful legs, the thoroughbreds dug into the dirt and sprung themselves forward. She assumed the sound from them probably resembled thunder but she honestly couldn't hear over the screaming and hooting of everyone in the stands. With wide green eyes, she looked around and saw everyone completely overtaken with the excitement. Even the usually reserved (at least around her) Amy was screaming. Caleb was yelling and leaning over the fence along with everyone else, just completely lost in the moment.

Kace didn't want to feel left out while standing with an exuberant crowd and be that person, you know, the party pooper. So with another quick glance around she hesitantly leaned over with everyone else and began cheering. For who? she wasn't completely sure. She wanted to cheer for Amy because she was starting to get a little attached to the idea of them possibly being friends but then, on the other hand, Tim was an ass. Jack had been kind to her since she met him and his girlfriend was polite to her so she wasn't quite sure who she was screaming for.

Within a few moments of acting like a lunatic Kace stopped pretending and actually screaming because she couldn't control herself. The redhead was pretty sure Caleb noticed when the switch happened because with a huge grin he turned to her and let out that laugh of his which she responded by cheering even louder.

The excitement from the crowd began to falter as Lisa's horse kept moving forward at fast speeds and Lightning Dexter kept falling behind until he was in last place Kace realized it was probably time to settle down. Apparently, he had been the majority of the crowds' favorite because theirs had died down too.

"Alberta Comet has won and Lightning Dexter come in at a disappointing last," Lisa screamed with joy while the rest acted as if their dog had just died. To be fare, though, she would probably be crying if she had just lost out on fifteen-thousand dollars. Tim was at least handling it a lot better.

"Maybe next time, Tim," Lisa smirked from Jack's arm at the dejected man.

"He did great at the start," Lou tried to be optimistic.

"Maybe, he's just having an off day," Amy put in.

"So, the winner of your fifteenth annual Hudson's stakes is, Alberta Comet," the announcer shouted.

"Aw, that's got to suck," Caleb mumbled to Kace who nodded her head in agreement. Again, she would be having a breakdown if she were in Tim's shoes.

"I should go find Ty," Amy said, "It was nice seeing you two," she gave them a small wave and took off towards the stables.

"See you later," Caleb said before turning to Kace and asking her if she was ready to go to which she said yes.

Kace made sure to tell Lisa and Jack congratulations on the win. Thankfully Tim had gone. That would have been awkward. Amy had told them he was going to have Scott (Caleb had to tell her he was the vet) go check on Dexter. She really hoped that the horse was okay. It was never fun needing the vet to have to check on anything.

They made their way out of the racing track and to Caleb's huge maroon truck. He was a gentleman again and opened the door for her which she thanked him for. He was such a gentleman even though he usually had weird stains on his shirt.

"Where do you want to eat, Maggie's or Maggie's," Caleb smirked before buckling his seat belt which she did as well.

"I don't know, Maggie's sounds pretty good. We should go there instead," she played along with a smile.

"Maggie's it is!"

They actually went and watched a movie in the theaters too seeing as the race hadn't taken up so much time and quite honestly she was happy Caleb kept prolonging their time together. She didn't want to stop being around him. Usually, after the first couple of hours hanging out with anyone, she was ready to be on her own again. Not with Caleb, she didn't know if she could even be tired of him.

Kace offered to pay for at least her half in everything they did but Caleb put his foot down and paid for everything himself, saying he wouldn't make a girl pay. She felt guilty for having him spend money on her but she was appreciative that he did.

By the time they were done hanging out that day, the sun was starting to sink into the sky leaving trails of soft pinks and yellows. When they made it to her place they managed to hop in on the tail gait of Kace's truck. Wasn't he tired of her by now? They had spent the whole day together. But she wasn't worried. The redhead felt a peace in her heart and a calm that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had forgotten that she actually enjoyed spending time with people. At one point in the nineteen-year old's life, she had been pretty social. At least more than she had been the past few months.

The peaceful silence of the evening let her mind wander and it never really wandered to happy things.

"I always have mixed feeling about dusk," Kace said in a low husky voice with eyes trained on the setting sun.

"Yeah?" Caleb questioned.

"I don't know," she trailed off, "It's stupid, but I always feel a little sad when the sun goes down and the day ends. I guess I just don't like endings."

"Yeah, but they sure are beautiful," Caleb turned to look at her with his bright blue eyes, "My mom always told me it was God painting the sky."

"That's really beautiful but it's why I never know what exactly I feel," she turned to look at him, "because eventually, the colors go away too."

She felt her heart constricting painfully. Those weren't the first time she had said those words. They had been whispered in a painful cry to a sky with an intense fire burning not soft pastels. They had been screamed to a person that would never come back.

"But they come back. Every morning they're there," Caleb didn't know what was eating at her but he was sure that he would try and help.

Kace knew that. Of course, she knew they would come back in the morning but it was never the same as the one left behind. She also knew she wasn't talking of sunsets or sunrises anymore she was just picking at old wounds she wouldn't let heal. She was the worst kind of person. But she had been having a good time before she had to be all dramatic and soap opera-y so she decided to try and recollect the happiness she had been feeling. Caleb didn't deserve her bitterness.

"I really appreciate you, Caleb," she said sincerely, "You're a good man." it was important her knew that because in the several months of knowing him he had never shown her otherwise.

She looked to him with a soft smile and sad eyes, not because of him but because what she couldn't be for him. Strong and selfless when all she could think of was a home she could never return to but her heart called out to him in a way she wasn't accustomed to and that scared her.

Kace wondered how eyes could be so bright when the world around them was slowly darkening but yet they were like a beacon and beautiful and she wasn't sure if she had ever seen such kind eyes. She was sure that if she asked him for anything he would do everything he could to help her. Not because of her but because that was him, his character and he was beautiful. Saying he was a good man wasn't enough but she was a coward and would never say such things out loud. So her thoughts would go into that deep chasm of unsaid things along with all the other ones.

"I'm not," he grinned and pushed himself up with large hands in an almost bashful manner before looking back to her with a kind smile, "I'm just a rodeo cowboy."

"Best damn rodeo cowboy I've ever known," she raised her voice in a praising manner before grabbing onto his arm and shaking it a little as if to make her point better.

Then his eyes changed. Not in a bad way but it was different than anything Kace had experienced. That blue turned fiery and blazed with a sudden passion and quite honestly it startled her. It scared her the way goosebumps rose on her entire body like an electric pulse had run through her and her heart beat madly in her chest. The young woman was sure he could hear it but she was also sure she could hear his as he brought himself closer and closer.

He was going to kiss her, and then she was terrified.

The cowboy moved fast and in an intense manner but Kace had dodged kisses before and this would be no different. Well, except for the fact that Kace had never felt anything like that before. She had never wanted or needed someone before but Kace knew she needed him in her life forever, because, you know, at nineteen years old she was incredibly wise just like every other teenager.

Caleb's lips brushed her cheek and Kace was sure if someone could get an award for dodging kisses she would be a champion. Not like there had been tons of boys that had tried to kiss her because that definitely was not the case, but she had managed to evade their grabs in an almost spooky manner.

Kace could practically feel the tension drop over them like a thick wool blanket, or better described, a sea of water crushing them and stealing the oxygen from their lungs.

She felt a hand grab her heart and a regret pull at her, but she was stubborn and had made promises once upon a time. So with shaking hands, she wrapped her arms tightly around the man like he was her lifeline and buried her face into his warm chest. His heart was beating at a fast pace and she could almost hear his bafflement at the situation he had just been put in. Kace was waiting for him to shove her away and yell at her for being a tease and drive away angrily because that was what had happened in the past but to her complete astonishment warm muscular arms wound around her frame and made themselves at home.

She hadn't realized she was cold until the moment she knew warmth, or maybe she had been without heat her whole entire life and Caleb had just made her realize it.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Kace lifted herself up and away from the kind man. His blue eyes were confused and a little hurt but mostly just confused. But she was happy to see he wasn't angry. Usually, at this point, all friendliness evaporated but he wasn't doing that. Caleb was being completely patient and Kace had never actually been able to explain herself before. They were always too offended to listen. But as Caleb was making completely obvious, he wasn't just another guy. He was a man and like she had said earlier, a good man.

"I like you, Caleb. I like you a lot." It came out much easier than she imagined, never having confessed feelings before

 _I've never actually felt this way about anyone before..._

"I'm sensing a 'but'," he laughed awkwardly.

"I know that the chances of this actually going as planned are slim but I made a promise to someone special a long time ago," Kace trailed off, face turning red from embarrassment.

"Are you engaged?" he questioned with surprise and a raised voice, suspicion apparent.

"What? No," she protested, "If I were engaged, why in the world would I be spending so much time with you?" she wasn't a terrific person but she didn't have a horrible character on purpose. Especially since she had been hanging out with him for awhile now, a few months at least.

"Oh, thank God," he sighed and they began laughing, diffusing the tension that had arisen

"I only ever want to kiss one person. I know that sounds psychotic and ridiculous but it's important to me. I hope you're alright with that, because, Caleb," she paused and looked him right in those eyes of his and she hoped hers were as powerful as his, "I care about you but I don't want to waste your time."

When did she become so dramatic? Caleb was probably thinking she was a freak and honestly didn't care to hear her explanation. Why was she sitting there beside him wasting his Saturday night? He could have been doing something exciting or productive.

Kace wasn't a complete idiot, she saw the way Ashley looked at him. No doubt she would give him all the loving he could handle plus the blonde was drop dead gorgeous and, well, Kace wasn't, at least not like her.

But to Kace's complete surprise Caleb's face stretched into a huge grin. Bigger than she had expected to see considering she had just turned him down. The cowhand actually hadn't expected to see any form of a smile, but there he was, beaming.

"Caleb?"

"Okay," he said in agreement.

"Okay?"

 _Okay, what? Okay I'm done wasting my time? Okay, you're a freak?_

Thoughts raced through her mind as loud as a stampeding herd and she hoped her fear and disappointment weren't too incredibly obvious within the few seconds they had taken control of her.

"Okay. I'm okay with that. I'm okay with waiting," he said it so simply like it wasn't that big of a deal that he was going to waste his time on someone that he probably never would be intimate within the smallest of ways. Didn't he understand that?

"Caleb, I don't want to hold you back. I know Ashley-,"

"Stop. Kace, I like you. I'm not going to give up just like that. What type of man do you take me for," he was so intense and Kace thought that if she had to choose anyone to spend the rest of her life with, right then, she would have chosen him. Even over Johnny Depp.

"And Ashley? Not going to happen. She's just a good friend. Maybe at one time I really liked her but then you came around and the spoiled princess attitude wasn't all that cute anymore," he finished with furrowed brows and intense eyes.

"Is that so," she smirked, all of the evening's events catching up with her and making her feel light.

"Yes, mam." his seriousness was then replaced with his usual grin.

Any tension that had been brought over was then cut and dispersed. Caleb was good at that, making life less serious and she wondered why that was. His personality was a godsend for her.

They joked around and talked about things that weren't really all that important but it never felt as though it were time wasted, but rather, time well spent. And when he left that night she started to really think. What if he were the good thing that came after the bad? What if he was her light at the end of the tunnel? Maybe that thing her sister had said once upon a time wasn't all that wrong.

 _Life isn't fair, but it's good._

Tomorrow she would spend her day full of embarrassment and anxiety over how ridiculous she had sounded that night but in that moment life was good.

* * *

 **So I know this chapter is pretty dramatic and a little cringe worthy in some parts but you get to see more into the complexity of Kace. I know we're only six chapters so it might be too early to start into their relationship but they've known each other for awhile now and I can't imagine if Caleb really liked her he wouldn't be trying to move into a relationship since there aren't the complications like there was with his other relationships.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not that great with romance but hopefully, I delivered with their interaction. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any tips. The next few chapters are going to be pretty intense.**

 **Bemabound: I'm so glad you think those wonderful things about Kace! I really love reading your reviews and hearing about your opinion :) Funny thing about the hose, after I posted this I went out to water my horses and totally had the same thing happen to me.**

 **GKB: Glad you liked the chapter and he roping :) Hopefully, you enjoy this one as well.**


	7. Hands

_They're torn and cracked, withered and worn,_

 _ripped and bruised and brown and strong and they may not be beautiful_

 _but the get the job done_

 _They can cut a calf and rope a cow_

 _set a trap,_ _shoot_ _at coyotes hold the reins_

 _hold the reins,_

 _stretch wire,_

 _they work like a man,_

 _even though they look small_

 _Hands ~ Adrian Brannan_

Kace decided that her favorite mornings were spent in Maggie's, which was weird because she usually hated human interaction (she was working on that). It might have been the warmth and coziness that wrapped her up or the coffee and the pancakes, or eggs and bacon. More than likely though it was because her interactions with Caleb usually centered around the little cafe. That morning was no different.

With a peaceful hum, she pulled down the visor and skillfully placed her sunglasses on while steering with her left leg seeing as both hands were preoccupied. The once bright and blinding ball of fire that had been rising against the horizon was much more bearable and she could actually see the road ahead of her.

"Am I picking you up or am I driving you in," she could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

"Nice try, Caleb, but I'm already heading into Hudson because I have things to do, so you can just meet me inside Maggies," the redhead tried to control her smile but with no luck.

"How am I supposed to show you that I'm the perfect gentleman if I can't even pick you up," he questioned with a laugh.

"I guess you'll just have to figure something else out," she chuckled and fought off the blush that heated her cheeks (and failed).

"You could tell me why you're not going into work this morning," Kace added with genuine concern.

"Let's just say things are going to be smooth sailing from now on."

"I don't see how skipping out on work will make it smooth sailing for you, but okay," she drawled while parking in front of the diner. "I'm here, so I guess I'll see you in a bit."

The two made their farewells, Caleb saying he'd be there soon before Kace made her way into the relatively busy diner.

The chime of a bell signaled her entrance and with a quick gaze around she noticed everyone was quietly humming with conversation causing a nice buzz to fill Maggie's along with the smell of breakfast. Behind the counter Soraya and Ashley worked at serving the customers with charming smiles and perky attitudes.

"Hey, guys," the redhead greeted the two girls as she sat at the stool and grabbed the menu to her left side.

"Kace! I haven't seen you in a while," Soraya said, her curly hair had been pulled back away from her face showing her bright smile that was welcoming and friendly.

"Yeah, since that night that you actually looked like a lady," Ashley laughed in reference to the night Caleb had taken her out, and almost kissed her. Not that Ashley knew or needed to know about that tad bit of information.

Kace wasn't bothered by the blonde's offhand remark. She was even starting to wonder if she could move onto calling her friend instead of acquaintance. Kace had come to realize Ashley never meant to be rude, that was just her personality and that more the redhead got to know her the less it bothered her. Not everyone was sensitive like her, she always forgot that it wasn't normal to wear your heart on your sleeve the way she always had. Kace figured she was that way because she spent the majority of her time around creatures that operated on feel not crass and biting remarks.

"Hey, I brought out the concho today," Kace laughed and turned her head to the side and titled down so the two girls could see the shiny silver piece at the base of her head.

"Color me impressed," Ashley said sarcastically with a small smile.

"But seriously, it's almost been a month since you came in here." Soraya added. "Do you normally go that long without coming into town?"

"Well, you know how it is this time of year," Kace said referring to the changing slowly changing seasons.

"Tell me about it," Ashley agreed with the exaggeration of an eye roll while pouring hot coffee into her mug. "I so am not ready for school to start back up."

"Neither is someone else," Soraya raised her eyebrows before bending down and grabbing a box.

It opened smoothly and Kace was hit with the lovely scent of leather as Soraya pulled out a leather halter with studs along the nose piece and a name plate on the cheek that said Harley.

"Who's is that," Kace asked curiously as she lifted herself up a little further as if to get a better vantage point.

"Ty's. Amy ordered it for him weeks ago and she keeps forgetting to pick it up." Soraya examined it before gently placing it back in the box.

"She's so in denial," Ashley drawled while wiping off the counters.

"Her latest excuse is that she doesn't want to go overboard about him leaving."

"Tell me about it! She keeps saying how okay she'll be without Ty."

"Yeah how long is that going to last," Soraya questioned rhetorically.

"Well he's leaving tomorrow so I'm guessing at least one more day."

"Is he leaving for college tomorrow?" Kace asked, way out of the loop.

"Yep, but don't mention it around Amy, she's already mopey." Ashley joked.

"Hey girls," Kace startled as Caleb came up behind her and put a hand at the small of her back while he sat down on the little bar stool.

"Hey, Caleb," was chorused from the girls as Kace looked over at the curly haired cowboy with a smile. She was already happy but her mood had increased exponentially.

"I see you waited for me," his black hat bobbed over to her empty area that only housed a menu and a halfway downed coffee.

"Actually I was just distracted talking to these guys while you took forever," she smirked at him and took another drink of the hot coffee.

"Yeah, aren't you a little late for work?" Ashley questioned before walking over to the coffee pots to make more.

"Yup, and I'm about to be a whole lot later to once a polish off one, Ranchman's breakfast special," lips quirked up in a lazy grin.

"Wow, the Ranchman's special. It's kind of like serving someone their last meal," Soraya said matter-of-factually while writing down his order.

"What do you mean?"

"She means Jack's going to kill you," Ashley giggled.

"Yeah, or give me a raise," he argued.

Kace paused along with the other two as she stared at the denim-jacket-wearing cowboy in disbelief. Kace knew she wasn't from around there but it had been her experience that when hired hands didn't show up on time they were fired, not given a raise.

"What," it came out of her mouth and she wondered if Caleb could tell she wasn't all that impressed.

"Well, I just figured with Ty gone and everything, I'll be doing twice as much work which means I'll deserve twice as much money," he flashed a big grin.

Kace scoffed in disbelief at the man's arrogance with raised eyebrows. Did he really believe Jack would reward him for being an asshole? Excuse her french. Her mood went from ecstatic to disappointed and mad.

"Please, Jack is a total cheapskate, the last of the 10% tippers." Soraya disagreed before Kace could reply with any fiery remarks.

"You get 10%? I still get Canadian tire money," Kace had no idea what Ashley meant but the points were still there.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm changing tactics, playing hard ball, starting off by showing up late to work. Jack's going to realize how much he needs me and have no choice but to give me that raise," he drawled on. Kace hadn't been that furious with someone in a long time but Caleb was sure getting her ginger temper boiling.

"That's a great plan," said Ashley sarcastically.

"Yeah, only problem is is that you don't know jack about Jack," Soraya said with raised eyebrows, probably impressed with her pun.

Kace used that time to control herself and grab onto her bag as she raised from her stool, her eyes icy and distant as she reined in the ugly beast crawling at her insides. It was true she had an incredibly short fuse but years of working with horses and cows had taught her how to control it. She figured if she could just say goodbye and be on her way with no complications she would be able to walk out of there without blowing up. Kace liked Caleb a lot but he had just royally pissed her off.

"Hey, where are you going, you haven't even eaten yet," Caleb protested while standing from his seat and gently grabbing onto her arm.

"I have things that I have to get done, because I actually respect Jeff Frand, who I work for, enough to give a shit about my job," she seethed before grabbing five bucks out of her pocket and slamming in onto the counter while thanking Soraya and Ashley through gritted teeth.

They watched in concern as the young woman turned on her heel with the dramatic flip of her braid and marched right on out of there.

"Somebody is in trouble," Ashley muttered after Caleb said he would be right back before following after the cowhand.

"Kace! Kace, will you just stop for a second," Caleb shouted as Kace wrenched open her truck door and went to hop in only to be halted by a large hand that gripped onto the edge of the door.

"What, Caleb? I have work to do," Kace muttered as she reached to shut the door only to be shut down as Caleb pulled it open even farther.

"Are you really that mad that I'm showing up late to work?"

The girl looked up into his blue eyes in astonishment. She was appalled at his behavior to a man as great as Jack and the worst part was was that he didn't even care. Or maybe things were just different around there, she wasn't certain but she was sure that if Caleb didn't back off she was explode.

"Are you kidding me? Caleb, I really have to go so if you just shut my door I would really appreciate it," she growled as she yanked her keys out of her bag and went to start her truck. With surprising speed she saw Caleb leap across her lap and grab the keys from her hand.

She wasn't sure what to be freaking out about; the fact that he just yanked her keys from her or that he was laying on her. With wide eyes and a gawking mouth she squealed as Caleb lifted himself off of her and out of the vehicle. Kace's face was no doubt an unattractive blazing red as she stared at the Cowboy who was trying very hard not to grin.

"There," he held up the keys above his head, "Now you have to tell me what just made you so mad."

"Fine!" she shouted before jumping down and slamming the door to her truck, she was too livid to see how dramatic she was being and all of the people that were giving them sideways glances as they continued down the sidewalk. There would be time for her to be humiliated later.

"You want to know why I'm so pissed off? This! This is why," She held up both of her hands palms facing towards him and when he looked at her in confusion she reached for the hand without keys and took it in hers.

Blue eyes widened as her surprisingly gentle grasp held his large hand from the bottom so his palm was facing the sky. Her green eyes moved away from his gaze as she looked down and stared in a focused manner at the man's own hand. Then with her right hand that shook in anger or nerves she wasn't certain, she flattened it and brought it across his palm.

Kace felt as his hand brushed against every bump of a scar and scraped against every callous that littered her hand. She watched him stare at every bruise, cut, and every freckle that was housed at the top of her hand.

"I've been horse crazy my whole life. All I ever wanted to be when I grew up was a Buckaroo, but I didn't get to learn how to move cows or rope until I was sixteen years old," Kace's voice was low and quiet before she snatched her hands away from him and then looked up with a deep furrow in her brow.

"I didn't know that," Caleb spoke but it was obvious he was trying to figure out where she was going with it.

"I had to work harder than anyone I knew to be able to ride and actually be a help. And then when I was actually good enough to work the only reason I was hired was because of my Uncle. He told Jeff to hire me." the softness that had been in her voice was hardened as she looked back up at him with a glare.

"I'm mad because I had to work my ass off and pray to God that one day I might actually get to ride for a living, and here you are planning on showing up late to work because you feel like your entitled to a raise. Where I'm from people who show up late to work get fired. And people with opinions like yours get their lights knocked out. I don't know what arrogant S.O.B told you that you could get a raise that way but I'd ditch him."

Kace finished her monologue with ice in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Kace-," he trailed off uncertain what he could possibly say to her.

The redhead blew out a puff of breath and shook her head with a humorless huff.

"I have work today Caleb," she held out her hand and looked anywhere but him as he placed the keys hesitantly in her outstretched hand.

When she felt the cool metal bite into her hand she turned and hopped into her truck and started the engine. Kace hesitated as she reached out for her door. Caleb looked like he had just had cold water dumped on him and Kace would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined doing exactly that but she knew she had done way more than she had the right too. It wasn't right of her to reprimand him like she was his mother but another part of her knew she was in the right by letting him know just how much of a jerk he was being.

Either way, the words had been said and she couldn't take them back now.

"Goodbye, Caleb," she muttered before slamming the door shut and pulling out.

Only when she was on her way did she remember she needed to get salt blocks from Maggie's.

 _I'll just do it tomorrow._

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal, it's actually part of a much bigger chapter but I felt like this one needed to stand alone. Did you think Kace was completely blind and lovesick to Caleb? Haha! Me too! But nobody is perfect and I think that she forgot that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short and dramatic but I just couldn't see Kace being able to let the conversation slide. I hope she didn't come off arrogant or rude.**

bemabound: **I had a Bay horse that would go absolutely insane when you found his sweet spot! Haha! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and getting to know her more and I hope this chapter does the same :)**

 **GKB: Lol, we'll get there! If we have to lock them in a room together we will :) Haha!**

SCARLETCOIN2012: Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter too :)


	8. Cowpoke

_I'm lonesome but happy rich but I'm broke_  
 _And the good Lord knows the reason I'm just a cowpoke_  
 _From Cheyenne to Douglas all the ranges I know_  
 _Cause I drift with the wind no one cares where I go_  
 _I ain't got a dime in these old worn out jeans_  
 _So I'll stop eatin' steak and go back to beans_  
 _I'll pick up a ten spot and press God I know_  
 _Well I'm ridin' the broncs in the big rodeo_  
 _Some evening in springtime a filly I'll find_  
 _And we might spend all the summer with her on my mind_  
 _But I'll never be branded and never be broke_  
 _I'm a carefree range ridin' driftin' cowpoke_

 _Cowpoke_

Hours later and with the help of a paint horse, Kace had calmed down from her seething rage. The sway of tall aspens in the distance and the smell of autumn in the changing of colors helped to sooth her frustration as well as the cattle that grazed on what was left of the range.

The whole day had reminded her why she preferred her time spent in the middle of nowhere with nothing but nature and animals to surround her. People were... disappointing but most of all she always had too high of expectations. Kace was well aware that she had a problem with being too harsh and judgmental at times but she tried her hardest not to be. Caleb was not immune to her faults it seemed.

Kace was unsure why his decisions bothered her so much. Frankly, it was none of her business whether he showed up to work or not or if he even had a job. She had no right to yell at him like she had. The anger that had been there was gone and replaced by the embarrassment of her scene outside and inside of Maggie's.

The redhead wasn't his mother so why did she feel the need to reprimand him like it was her damn right? It wasn't! Kace refused to be that type of person. She wasn't better than him in any way so she shouldn't have spoken to him like that.

"Shit," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes roughly with the heel of her palm.

 _I'm an idiot._

With a huff of resentment towards herself, she dismounted from Kota and hit the soft ground with a thud. A tingle reverberated from her toes up to her head. Green grass disappeared under her boots as she made her way to the edge of a knoll, the rowels of her spurs rang like bells and Kota's steady pace behind her was like drums softly beaten. When she sat down she was high enough she could see for miles.

 _Perfect_.

Except it wasn't. The normal peace she usually felt when she was alone with nothing but the world as it should be to surround her. She felt like there was a woodpecker that kept hammering away at her head. Kace began to wonder just how attached she had begun to be to the people that lived there. Namely one individual in particular.

With an irritated sigh, she batted off her hat and put the heels of her palms into her eyes and rubbed them as if it would keep the burning tears that were forming at bay.

This is why she stayed away from people; because she hated hurting.

"Get over yourself, Kace, it's none of your business," she muttered to herself. "Why are you crying, you wuss?"

Kace could just imagine her mother's words right now and none of them were all that comforting. Well, that was an understatement. Her father wouldn't have been any help either. He'd just say 'aw, that's too bad,' sarcastically while at the same time he'd be tickled to death that his daughter would still be single. Not that Caleb and she were technically a thing, but still.

Leighton was who she would have gone to for advice. Somehow her sister always knew exactly what to do or what to say. She had called it her big sister powers. The blond would have gone off with a perfect solution and Kace would have felt like she was on top of the world. Kace also used to tell her friends when they got into rough spots, how sorry she felt for them for not having an older sister like she did. But she didn't have an older sister anymore either, and it was times like these that she felt an ache like a rock in her stomach.

Leighton would have told her to go back to the son of a bitch and makeup. Probably in those exact words too

"You care about him, right?"

Of course.

'Then why are you wasting your time moping?'

Not for the first time in her life she wished she was as brave as her sister. Life would be a lot easier.

What would happen if she didn't go back and talk to Caleb? Then there would be a possibility of her never talking to him again or things being different. She didn't want that. Kace wanted to grow up and stop being such a coward and she knew there was only one way to start getting there, it wasn't sitting there and crying.

With a sense of urgency and a small sliver of bravery, she rose from her position and brushed off the dirt and grass from her backside. Kota raised his head as she moved towards him and then mounted. She knew he was aware they were going home because his ears perked up and she didn't mind letting him open up for aways and running. She needed the adrenaline anyway.

They didn't run the whole way back, just a little before she slowed him and let him cool down. Kace wasn't about to put a hot horse up. He rolled when she had finished brushing him out and putting away her gear.

"But you were so clean," Kace pouted at him jokingly before taking off her armitas and spurs and placing them in the shed with the rest of her tack. He was too engrossed in his food to notice she left.

The truck was cold but quickly heated as she went down the long dusty road that led to the highway and then the road to Heartland where she was sure he would be. Well, she really hoped anyway, she had never been to his trailer before and she didn't want to be all stalkerish and have to ask around.

When she passed the tall log entry her heart began to race erratically. Caleb probably had no desire once so ever to see her after the fit she had thrown that morning, Kace didn't even want to think of what Soraya and Ashley had thought. The redhead was so embarrassed she could barely breathe. She wondered if it were normal to have such reactions or if it was just her anxiety.

The road was significantly shorter than she remembered and with sweaty palms, she turned, parked, and shut off the engine before exiting the truck all the while staring at the maroon Ford parked in front of the barn.

"Kace," she heard a familiar feminine voice call.

Ashley and Amy stood by a sopping wet bay horse with a cropped black mane. They smiled and Ashley waved her over much to Kace's surprise. The redhead was sure Caleb had heard her name called and that he was aware that she was there and that made her nerves skyrocket even more so with trembling hands she made her way to the two girls all the while hoping they wouldn't notice the trepidation her face was probably painted with.

"Hey, you! You're early," Amy gave a cautious smile but Kace could practically hear the unspoken question.

What are you doing here?

"Early for what?" Kace asked with furrowed eyebrows. Was she expected to be there?

"Ty's dinner," Amy said while hosing off the suds that clung to the bay's coat.

Kace hoped her confusion and surprise wasn't too obvious as she stared at the two girls. What dinner? Was is because Ty was leaving for college?

"Oh yeah, Soraya and I were supposed to invite you to Ty's surprise party but you left before we could," Ashley rolled her eyes and gave her a suggestive look obviously referring to what had happened that morning.

Kace's face turned scarlet as she looked away from the two blondes' prying gazes. She was so embarrassed over her actions and she wished that she could just go hide under the stack of hay to their left or something. Anything to get away from the spotlight they were shining down on her.

She felt as though she had been placed in one of those crime dramas and that she was handcuffed to a table while Ashley and Amy looked down at her with all knowing eyes and questioned her. Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated.

The redhead brought her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed at it awkwardly while avoided their gazes.

"Yeah, sorry about that whole thing this morning, not enough coffee in my blood I guess, brought out the beast," she spoke in fragmented sentences before her eyes darted back up to them. They weren't saying anything! They both had little smirks that highlighted their faces.

"Look, I swear I'm not always that dramatic and I'm sorry if I caused a scene at Maggie's, I'm really sorry," she rambled hoping they didn't think less of her but not knowing why she cared so much.

Weeks ago Ashley looked at her like she was the scum of the earth and Kace didn't think all that well of her either but suddenly she cared for the girl's opinion, and Amy she had had the least amount of contact with and now she cared about her opinion too! This was why Kace tried to stay away from people, she got too wrapped up in what they thought or how they felt. She doubted it was healthy.

Then Ashley laughed and Amy grinned with raised eyebrows.

 _Great, now they're laughing_.

Kace shuffled from foot to foot as if it would help her feel less uncomfortable because boy did she feel uncomfortable with her hands shoved in her pockets as the high schoolers cackled.

A tight-lipped smile pulled at her face as she tried to understand why they were laughing at her.

"Don't worry, you weren't the one that made a scene. Caleb came back in moping like a puppy. Soraya and I bet that Jack was going to fire him if he played hardball," Ashley giggled.

"Don't worry about getting after him, he deserved it," Amy said.

A huge amount of weight was lifted off her shoulders as she let out a puff of air. They weren't mad at her.

"I was a huge drama queen," Kace muttered with a small smile.

"Eh, we all are," Ashley said nonchalantly before turning back to scrubbing the horse.

Kace shook her head with a grin and a huff. She couldn't believe how cool they were about it.

"He's in the barn," Amy nodded towards that direction.

"Yeah, you better go make up with him before I take him back from you," Ashley joked. Actually, Kace wasn't sure if she was really joking and by the look that Amy gave her, she knew the blonde wasn't.

Kace nodded her head before giving them a wave and heading towards the barn.

"Kace!"

The girl turned back towards Amy.

"Dinner is at seven," the horse whisperer shouted and the cowhand felt a huge grin take over her face.

The idea of a home cooked meal made her mouth water. Kace always made her own food but it had been a long time since she had had hamburger and sweets. Chicken was cheaper than beef and it was hard to cook dessert for just one person. To say she was excited for dinner would be an understatement.

 _Seven it was_.

The barn doors were slid open and the slowly sinking sun made sure to catch and highlight all of the dust that hung heavily in the building. Kace's footsteps felt as loud as drums as she made her way down the aisle and past all the horses in their stalls. There, clad in denim was who she was looking for.

He was marching back and forth grabbing buckets and filling them with grain and an assortment of other things. He seemed tense and each movement he made was jerky. Kace couldn't recall a time she had been as nervous as she was and that was saying a lot.

"Caleb," Kace called out in a small voice and the cowboy paused before glancing up at her with cool blue eyes and then he turned and continued on his work.

"The party is in a few hours," he mumbled while shoveling grain into a bucket.

"I know. I was actually just barely invited," she gave a small chuckle hoping to alleviate the tenseness that hung thicker in the air than the dust.

He gave a small noise in reply before continuing on his way. Kace felt so humiliated, words couldn't emphasize how much so. She wished that the ground would open up beneath her and swallow her whole. So with pursed lips and hurt feelings, she stopped staring at the ground and instead locked in on him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. As mad as I was, I shouldn't have screamed at you like I did."

When he continued to ignore her she decided that there was nothing she could do to make him converse with her. Kace but back the hurt and the burning in her eyes as tears began to fill them.

 _These aren't sad tears, they're mad tears_

They were hurt tears and as much as she tried to convince herself they weren't, she knew without a doubt her heart was bleeding. She had already come up with the idea that this would be their last confrontation. With a scoff, she shook her head and turned on her heel.

 _I came to apologize and I have. The ball is in his court now._

Too hurt to be prideful and strong, her shoulders drooped and she made her way out of the barn with shuffling feet. Her pride had definitely taken a hit and not for the first time that day she reminded herself why she stayed away from people. They hurt. A lot. And if all they ever did was hurt than she'd rather just be by herself.

To hell with marriage and kids and everything else she had ever dreamed of. Kace was a wuss and a coward and so she would do what she always did because that's what was easiest. She would walk away, or drive away, or go into another country. Kace was well practiced in running. One day life would catch up with her and bite her in the butt, probably when she was old and all alone and the redhead would look back at all the opportunities life had given that she'd turned her back on because she was too scared.

 _What a story_.

It was like she had cold water doused on top of her. Kace suddenly stood ramrod straight, as scary as people were, the images she had just conjured into her mind were even scarier. Being alone forever was terrifying, more than being hurt.

So what if Caleb wasn't going to be in her life forever. He was there now and she cared a lot about now. Kace cared a lot about him and she'd be damned if she let him slip through her fingers because she was too prideful and scared. It was time to cowboy up.

With a huff of air Kace stopped halfway down the aisle and turned on her heel with a glare of determination only to be surprised to see the man of the hour right in front of her with an outstretched hand as if he had been reaching for her, to stop the storming redhead.

The glare turned raised eyebrows and the huff, into a gasp of surprise. He wasn't going to let her leave like that after all. or maybe he just wanted the last words, Kace didn't know but she sure was glad she didn't have to march back there, he met her halfway, as it were.

"Caleb," Kace said softly for the second time and she watched as all of his tensenesses melted before her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were right," Caleb jumped right into the matter. "But I don't want you to think I don't take Jack or Heartland seriously because I do."

His eyebrows were furrowed underneath his black hat casting a shadow over his face but his intense blue eyes were undimmed as they stared down at her in a way that made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"I know what I said was out of line and rude, I know you care about this place. You talk about it all the time," Kace stared back at him not wanting to break eye contact in case he decided he didn't want to talk to her after all.

"Stop apologizing. You were right, about me being entitled and all. I just let the idea of money get to my head," he explained.

"Well, you didn't get fired so I guess I was wrong about that," she tried to joke but it sounded bad and she wished she hadn't spit it out. "At least I didn't bet on it like Soraya and Ashley."

"Actually he did fire me." he then continued his job and Kace followed in confusion.

"He didn't fire you very well," Caleb barked out a laugh which calmed her racing heart like it always did.

"With a little fancy footwork, I got it back."

"Fancy footwork?"

Caleb paused from scooping grain into a bucket and looked at her from his leaning position. "I told him about what you said and that you were right and I was wrong and an asshole."

Kace blushed in humiliation. "Great, now Jack knows about my tantrum too," she muttered while he stood straight up with his bucket filled.

"Hey, knock it off. It wasn't a tantrum. I was a jerk and if I were in your shoes I would have chewed me out too," he stared down at the cowhand while reprimanding her.

"I know I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he apologized.

Kace felt ashamed. She had come to say how sorry she was to him, not to hear him say how sorry he was. Kace didn't want it to go to her head, even if he was being an ass she didn't need to make a habit of being one herself.

"It's okay, Caleb, but I'm sorry for screeching at you like I was a harpy."

 _Like my mom always did_.

He didn't argue with her and instead gave her a smile that still seemed a little tense, the elephant in the room had been taken care of but the smell was still there. Kace didn't know what to do to make things between them as carefree as they had been.

Looking at him and his broad shoulders brought a desire she wasn't accustomed to. She wanted to hug him, or something, maybe she wanted to kiss him, she didn't know what these emotions were, she just knew that the warmth he had she wanted to wrap around her. He was strong and good and Kace wanted him to know she thought of him as such. The redhead hoped she hadn't made him think she didn't think highly of him.

Frustrated tears began to well up in her eyes again and she looked away from him at the ground. Blinking rapidly she tried to think of a way to restore the friendliness and warmth their relationship had. It terrified her that things could be different because it had become a sort of lifeline to her sanity. It meant the world to her.

"Kace," he stepped closer to her with concern in his voice which embarrassed her even more.

 _He's going to think I'm an emotional baby. I'm always crying around him._

Kace didn't say anything. As he stepped closer she hoped the brim of her hat would obscure her red eyes from him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see how much their fight if it could be called that, had affected her.

He was close enough she could see his boots from where she looked down but even if she couldn't see, she would know he was there. The warmth he had, pulled at her like a magnet and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. It wasn't a tingly feeling it was as if a current was pushing her to him. That's how she felt with him.

Her father had told her one time that that was what it felt like when you loved someone but she didn't want to think about that, so instead she crushed herself to him.

His hug completely absorbed her and caused a feeling of safety that she had never felt before even though it squashed her hat against his chest but he seemed to notice that because he softly grabbed her hat from her head and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel her hat against her back as he pulled her tighter.

All of her life she had never been a very huggy person. In fact, she tended to avoid them at all costs, but Caleb, Caleb's hugs were quickly becoming her favorite thing and where she usually didn't like being physically close to anyone she craved his company.

 _I'm such a prude_.

Kace was more than positive that hugging wasn't what Ashley had meant by 'making up'. She had no doubt that if Ashley were in her shoes right now that Caleb and she would more than likely being making out instead and Kace really didn't want to think about that.

"We're okay, right," Kace's voice was muffled into his chest.

"More than okay," Caleb chuckled.

"This is awkward," Ashley's voice rang through the barn causing Kace to pull away from the Cowboy in embarrassment.

"Hey, Ash," Caleb said without a whole bunch of enthusiasm.

"I'm not interrupting am I," She asked innocently even though they all knew she had done it on purpose.

"No, it's alright," Kace said while brushing back her more than likely frizzy hair until her hand was stopped by her loose braid.

"Yeah, we were just about to go check on how Ty's surprise party is going," Caleb said as he placed her black hat back on her head.

Kace grinned at him before readjusting the hat that had been put on backward.

"Uh huh," Ashley smirked. "I was just coming in here to put this up," she held up a bucket filled with sponges and brushes.

"So nothing was wrong with Apollo after all, huh," Caleb said, it wasn't a question.

"Apollo," the Greek sun god? Kace wasn't exactly sure what they meant.

"My horse, my Mom wanted us to get back into showjumping, long story short my Mother is a terror when it comes to competing."

"That's why she was living in my trailer; her and her mom weren't getting along," Caleb quickly explained and Kace felt like a few puzzle pieces had been put into place and things made sense now.

"Yeah, Caleb helped a lot. My mom and I are finally getting along again. Amy helped me dodge a bullet today," Ashley said with exaggerated facial expressions.

"Good, that means I won't have to sleep on the couch outside," Caleb laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes.

Kace smiled in good nature. Ashley and Caleb must've been really close before whatever happened to them did. The redhead wondered if Caleb would have given her the time of day if things had worked out between them. A very selfish and stingy part of her was glad things had gone the way they did because she couldn't imagine Caleb not being in her life the way he was, she didn't want to anyway.

"Or your truck?"

"Or my truck."

Their carefree relationship reminded Kace of the friends she had worked and roped with back out on the desert and it brought a wave of nostalgia and she wondered if it might have been time to start answering phone calls instead of letting them ring.

"Is that a cop car?" Kace said in surprise as a police car went zooming down the driveway.

"What the hell," Caleb mumbled from her side as the three of them stood at the entrance of the barn.

"What's going on?"

Amy stood at the corrals leaning heavily on one of the wooden posts with Jack beside her. He seemed to be consoling her. A heavy feeling of dread sunk in her gut as she looked back to see the police car disappear into the dust down the road. Something bad had happened.

Jack patted Amy on the shoulder before walking towards the barn with his eyes set on the trio. His face was somber and Kace could see the furrow between his brow the closer he got.

"What's going on, Jack?" Ashley questioned with the concern they were all feeling.

"It's Scott and Ty. They've lost contact with them. We don't know where they are."

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I hope you like this chapter. It took a lot of nick picking because I didn't want it to seem like Kace was right to yell at him, because she wasn't but Caleb wasn't in the right either so it took awhile to get a balance and I still feel like I didn't get it right but I'm just going to leave it like it is for now. Let me know if you guys have any advice :)**

Bemabound: I'm glad you like how I'm going about this and my redhead. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint :)

GKB: Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked it, I hope you'll like this one too. As for Ty, he was going to move closer to his college but things changed when Scott and him crashed in the plane. He still goes to Calgary though, just later on :)


	9. Campfire Waltz

_"It's Scott and Ty. They've lost contact with them. We don't know where they are."_

* * *

 _At a camp at the edge of a meadow_

 _Where the water runs glassy and clean_

 _Where the horses are turned out and grazing;_

 _there on the grass so tall and so green_

 _Dave Stamey - Campfire Waltz_

Two days later Scott and Ty were still MIA. Apparently, Scott had a plane and they had gone check on some wild horses but then all connection with them had been lost. It had been a restless two nights and a smile less two days. Kace hated playing the waiting game. She hated not being able to do anything to contribute to such a monumental crisis. It wasn't fair for Amy to lose another loved one, not when she had already lost someone who meant so much to her.

More than anything she was terrified of the two men who were most likely stranded in the wilderness. Kace prayed for them. She prayed that they weren't cold or hungry, that they would be comforted and know that their loved ones were doing everything in their power to bring them home. She prayed that they were in good health and that they were out of harm's way.

Caleb had told her that it would be best to give Jack and his family space because they didn't need to be tripping over them. Kace agreed but it took every fiber in her being to stay where she was and not try to help. She knew it wouldn't be helping anyway so she grit her teeth and did the only thing she was good at, distancing herself.

One the third day though she had had more than enough and she decided she needed to go over an see what she could possibly do to help. Kace didn't bother pulling her hair into a braid or even brushing it out. She slipped on a cold pair of jeans that had been crumpled on the floor and threw on a flannel. Slipping her boots on as she stumbled through the trailer door she grabbed her phone and keys and made her way towards the truck only to find a maroon vehicle dragging a large cloud of dust behind it.

The noisy truck died as Caleb hopped out of the driver's side and came sauntering toward her with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I see you're ready to go," he didn't beat around the bush.

"This conversation we're about to have has two very different ways of going," Kace said her words carefully not wanting him to tell her what she didn't want to hear. "All I have to say is that where as I appreciate your input I will probably not listen to it this time around."

There was a moment of silence as Kace bit her lip and watched as the cowboy cocked his head to the side like a confused dog and then he let out a huff of breath followed by a low chuckle and the slow nodding of his head.

"Mine or yours," was all he said and Kace let out a sigh of relief. She was more than happy to know they wouldn't be having another argument so early in the morning.

"Yours," She hoped that one day he would understand the trust she had in him by just her saying that.

They rode with minimal conversation. It was mostly small talk, the rest was old country music and heavy thoughts of concern and doubt.

Kace almost let out a shout as she felt something warm capture her hand. It had caught her by surprise and as she looked over at the gentle giant driving they met eyes and he gave a soft smile before giving a squeeze to their joined hands. A surge of warmth shot through her like the sun's rays just escaping cloud cover. It was like someone had turned the settings to High-Definition and a missing piece of a puzzle had just been found.

"Hey, don't worry, okay? Ty is one tough S.O.B. They're going to be fine." He then proceeded to tell her about the time Ty rode a bull at the local rodeo.

Kace hoped with all of her heart that the cowboy was right. She felt incredibly selfish in that moment. For a moment she had completely forgotten about what was going on and all she was focused on was the man that was pulling into the Heartland ranch. She would never tell him that he had surprised and confused her for a fraction of a second because she had been so enraptured by him. All he had to do was hold her hand and she was lost in a sea of fuzzy thoughts of warmth and blue eyes.

He had held her hand before but it seemed more... just more. Kace was certain she would never be able to put into words the emotions she felt. The redhead knew one of them though. Guilt.

She felt so guilty and selfish for enjoying her time with Caleb when Amy was worried sick over a man she might never see again.

Kace didn't get to stew over her thoughts any longer though because before she knew it they were parked in front of Jack Bartlett's home.

The steps were foreboding so she took them slowly one at a time. Caleb must have been able to feel the nerves rolling off of her because he put his hand on the small of her back. She was frightened at what she might hear. Kace wanted good news but she had been alive long enough to know how rare of an occurrence that was. She was also anxious to know how they'd take her being there. She wasn't family and they hadn't known her more for more than a few months. They could easily just tell her to butt out and mind her own business.

When Kace opened the door and walked to the entrance it was like walking into a brick wall of tension. It was obvious the family was having a rough time. They all had somber looks etched into their faces with dark purple rings hanging below their eyes. Amy had her back to them but her face was turned to see the new visitors. She looked the worst with bloodshot eyes and an obvious upset manner.

"Hey, guys. Is there anything that we can do to help out," Kace glanced up at Caleb and he put a warm arm around her shoulders.

"As a matter of fact yes," Jack smiled softly and rose from his spot at the dining room table. "We need someone here to look after Mallory and take care of things while we're gone.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Grandpa," Amy shouted through a large grin. She hugged him before darting to her room.

"We're more than happy to help out any way we can, Jack," Kace could feel his chest vibrate from beside her.

"I appreciate it very much you two. You couldn't have come at a better time."

"I will write a list of everything that will need to be done," Lou stood up from the table and went off to look for a paper or something.

Kace couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. They were going to let them help. She looked up at the Cowboy by her side with a relieved smile which he returned.

They helped hitch up the trailers and load the horses before the large group left in search of Ty and Scott. One was a very fancy horse trailer with living quarters in it. Ashley had sent it from Fairfield Stables to help and everyone was very appreciative.

Kace wished that she could ride with them and help but she knew she would have been more of a hindrance than anything. The redhead didn't know the country like the natives that had just left. More than likely she would have gotten lost and that was something her pride couldn't take.

Caleb, Mallory, and Her stood watching as the trailers pulled out leaving a large cloud of dust. Mallory waved, her lips in a frown. Kace didn't know the young girl all that well but she saw how much the whole thing had been affecting her. That was her family and Kace knew how much it hurt when family was in trouble.

They didn't have to do much, Caleb just did his normal job which was taking care of the animals. Kace asked him if he needed any help but he had told her it would be best if she stayed with Mallory. Normally she would have argued because she didn't want him having to do all that work by himself while she just sat around but the redhead agreed so she did her role as babysitter.

Mallory was very quiet and though Kace had never witnessed it she had been told on many occasions how much the young blonde loved to talk. It made her nervous the way the girl's brown eyes stared at the fireplace in an unseeing stare from the couch.

Kace hesitated with her lip drawn into her teeth. She chewed at it nervously before making her way onto the cushion beside her. Her palms became sweaty so she clasped them together and twiddled her thumbs. She could hear Mallory's deep breathing and she could plainly see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kace panicked.

 _Please don't cry!_

The redhead was not very good at most things and comforting was definitely on the list of 'things I'm terrible at' so if she started crying Kace would be completely useless.

Then the worst thing that could have happened did. Mallory swung her head over to look at her. Kace was sure she must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the girl's brown eyes locked onto her green ones.

"What if they don't find him? Or worse, what if they find him but it's too late," her voice cracked and suddenly Kace was completely overwhelmed by a slew of emotions many in which she had been bottling up for months.

Kace knew exactly how Mallory was feeling. Helpless in the worst ways. She didn't know her very well but she knew the pain she was harboring like the back of her hand so she did the only thing she could think of. The redhead threw her arms around the Mallory's much smaller frame and pulled her into a tight hug.

The blonde began crying into her shoulder, her body shaking violently with each sob and breath she took. Kace clenched her eyes tightly as if it would stop the onslaught of tears fighting for purchase. Kace hadn't felt such a weakness for such a long time but she felt it now and it was as fresh and potent as ever.

"You can't think like that, okay?" her voice shook. "Ty and Scott are very strong and I'm sure they wouldn't want you thinking they couldn't handle this. And if they don't make it out they need you to be strong for them too. I know Ty wouldn't want you to be sad and miserable."

Kace was aware that she was walking a very thin line. If they weren't okay it was very likely she would turn her resentment towards the redhead for giving her false hope. Death and loss did strange things to people. It changed them and rarely was it for the good.

Mallory gave a hiccup and Kace held on tighter. All too often life matured the young ones too fast. Kace hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

"How can you say that," Mallory asked through a sob. "I don't think I can do that."

"Because that's what I tell myself every time I start thinking about my sister, Leighton."

"What happened to your sister?" Mallory tore away from her and held her at arm's length while staring up with water filled brown eyes.

Kace sucked in a surprised gasp of air. She wasn't expecting that blunt of a question and she most definitely did not want the conversation to take that turn. But it did and Mallory deserved an answer. Besides, Kace was the one that had brought it up.

"My sister was killed in a car accident about a year ago."

Suddenly the dams burst open and every tear she had been holding back came out in an unflattering sob. Kace had never opened up about it to anyone voluntarily but something about that kid's soft brown eyes made her want to spill her soul out. And spill she did.

"I'm so sorry," Mallory instigated the hug the second time and Kace welcomed it though she was too wound up to return it.

"I'm so sorry I'm crying like this," she gasped out embarrassed to be sobbing about the woes of her life when someone else's life was in danger. "I'm such a drama queen."

"No your not. It's okay."

Kace wasn't sure how she had gone from being the comforter to the one being comforted and she felt incredibly selfish for turning the attention to her but it had happened and she couldn't take it back.

"When it hurts, I have to tell myself she wouldn't want her memory to remind me of terrible things and that she would have wanted me to be strong and happy," the words were choked out due to her uncontrollable sobbing but for some reason saying them out loud brought a sudden peace that she had never felt before.

"Do you think that Scott and Ty are really gone," the girl asked in a weak voice.

"No. I don't. I think that Amy will be able to find them. She's the miracle girl, remember?"

Mallory laughed and the crippling sadness was alleviated and Kace felt a little lighter than she had in a long time though there was still the reality that Ty and Scott hadn't been found yet.

That night Kace made dinner for the three of them and then they had homemade sugar cookie with frosting for dessert. Mallory had asked Kace if they could make something sweet and of course, she had said yes. Once upon a time, Kace would ask Leighton to make cookies for her all the time. She never imagined she'd be the one doing it.

Caleb ate most of them.

The redhead said yes in hopes of getting Mallory in a better mood and it had helped for a moment. Especially when Kace put frosting all over the girl's face. They had had fun even though times were not at best. Kace had made a friend in the sweet girl and she was glad.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Kace," Mallory gave a small smile before she went down the hall and into her room.

"Goodnight, Mallory," Kace replied and when she was certain the blonde would be staying in bed Kace wrapped herself in the blanket that had been previously draped over the couch.

The cotton was cozy and worked to fight off the cold chill of the night as Kace sat down on the bench that sat on the porch. She had turned off the lights in hopes of seeing the stars better.

It scared her to think that Scott and Ty had been combating the elements day and night and she hoped that Amy the Miracle girl actually would be able to find them and that she hadn't just been blowing out hot air when she had spoken to Mallory.

More than anything though thoughts of her sister hung heavily in her mind. Kace missed her very much. She knew that Leighton would have loved Canada. Especially the Ketchup flavored chips that didn't exist in the U.S. It wasn't fair that young people had to go early but for the first time since it had happened Kace began to accept that maybe, just maybe things happened the way they did for a reason.

Selfishly, she knew that if the tragic accident hadn't have happened then she would have never allowed her uncle to find her a job that far away and let alone take it. She would have never had met all of the wonderful people that resided in Hudson. She would have never had met Caleb. Though she knew if it meant having her sister back she would sacrifice their meeting but that was impossible and she was learning how important it was to accept things that were out of her control.

Kace saw Caleb coming long before he sat next to her. It was impossible not to since he came from the barn. With each step a jolt of excitement jolted through her but also a jolt of warmth.

Kace knew her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was puffy and blotchy from her crying but it hadn't bothered her at dinner and it definitely didn't bother her in the dark of night.

"Hey," she smiled up at him.

"Hey," he replied while lowering himself beside her.

Kace unwrapped herself and offered half of the blanket to him so they could share. He accepted it with a charming smile and a thank you.

He was warm and smelled like grain and horses along with a mixture of several other earthy smells. They huddled under the blanket and at first Kace was nervous being so close to him but he brought a sense of comfort and it drew her in like a moth to a flame. Then he wrapped a muscular arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. That was all she needed. She was perfectly content.

"You did good with Mallory today," he muttered and she could feel his breath hit the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure I had about a million heart attacks today," she said while shaking her head. "She needed someone to be there for her and I just traumatized her with my crying."

"Mallory's a tough kid but I know for a fact you helped her out a lot today," he peered down at her with vivid blue eyes that were easily seen even in the dark.

Kace felt a warm bubble of happiness grow in her chest with his praise. Caleb's approval meant a lot to her. Plus she had taken a liking to Mallory and it was nice to hear that she had done something right with the little blonde girl. But the events of the past week weren't so easily avoided.

"Do you think they'll be able to find them," Kace asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do. Amy is too stubborn to not find him," Caleb said and Kace appreciated his optimism more than words could express.

They were silent after that as Kace thought hard on all that had happened and could happen. Then something terrifying came to her mind. What if it had been Caleb that had been lost? Kace could feel all the regret flooding through her now, and it had just been a theoretical thought.

Through their months together a single fact had been becoming more clear and clear as she spent her time with him. She knew that she wanted him to be beside her for the rest of her life. He was her rock and through all the hardships she had been through the past year a sudden surety had begun to present itself like she had never experienced before.

Kace cared for Caleb and she was starting to realize it wasn't just a crush.

The next morning the three of them sat around the table and munched on cheesy bagels. Apparently, they were Mallory's favorite.

Kace was in the same clothes as the night before and she felt stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. Her hair was a tangled mess and she hadn't been able to brush her teeth since the previous morning. In short, she was a mess.

"Caleb?" Mallory and Caleb both looked up at the redhead.

"I need to check on my horse."

Kace watched as the realization hit Caleb as to what exactly she was asking. She didn't realize she would be spending the night and she began to worry for her Gelding because that was the type of weirdo she was. Kace had already called Jeff about work and the man understood completely. The cowhand knew her horse would be fine but she needed to grain him and check his water. Plus she wanted to change her clothes and at least brush her teeth.

"So would it be alright if I borrowed your truck," she gave him an uncertain smile as she waited for his answer.

Kace watched as Caleb's mouth flapped like a fish for a moment. She was more than aware just how much of a baby his truck was to him and she respected that but he didn't need to worry. Kace was an excellent driver... Most of the time.

Caleb bit his lip hesitantly before reaching into his pocket and passing her his keys.

"Thank you," She smiled before remembering the teeth situation and then she gave him a closed mouth smile.

"Wow, you're actually letting her drive your truck? It really is the end times," Mallory said dryly with raised eyebrows.

"I trust you, but please don't scratch my baby," he begged.

Giddy with joy from the words 'I trust you', Kace chuckled and thanked him again before rising from her seat and heading out the door.

Kace hadn't realized just how nice the man's truck was until she sat in the driver's seat. Then she was impressed. She didn't mess with any of the settings other than sliding the chair up (her legs weren't as long as Caleb's). The ride was short and honestly a lot smoother than she was used to. The truck was almost a decade newer than hers though she would always choose her Chevy over Caleb's Ford even if it was a lot more up to date.

Kota nickered when she jumped out of the truck and called his name. It was his grain time and she was late. He watched her with wide eyes as he waited patiently with his head hanging over the fence.

"You're so silly," she shook her head with a small smile before entering his pen.

He waited with manners she was always impressed by and when she filled the bucket he waited till she was out of the way before diving in. He ate like he was starving. Kace looked at his gut with raised eyebrows.

 _Unlikely_.

Shey went and checked his feeder before placing a few flakes in. Kace usually fed him at night but she wasn't sure when she'd be home. The redhead had fed him before she had left in the afternoon yesterday. Kace figured that by the time everything was said and done, Kota's feeding schedule would be way out of wack. She didn't care all that much anyway. Ty and Scott making it home was more important than a perfectly scheduled feeding time.

When she made it inside she immediately took off her pants and went into the bathroom to brush her hair and braid it before she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Afterward, the redhead looked in the mirror and examined herself. Her face was more red than usual and her eyes seemed more sunken in with the bags that hung from her eyes.

Kace made a small sound of disgust before leaving the bathroom and finding clean clothes.

On the way back Kace stopped and filled up Caleb's fuel with her own money because that was the right thing to do after borrowing someone's vehicle. It was just proper manners.

When she made it back to the Heartland Ranch she went straight to the barn where she knew her favorite cowboy would be. And he was... with a crying Mallory in his arms. Kace's heart broke at the sight of the two of them. She felt an unmeasurable amount of sorrow for the young girl and she hoped that Caleb could comfort her better than she had the night before.

Copper, Mallory's horse nosed at the open door of his stall. Mallory must've forgotten to close it. Kace walked the few steps over to it and she closed it and latched the lock as quietly as she could without interrupting them.

"Hey," Mallory's voice came from behind her and Kace spun around with a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. She hadn't meant to interrupt them.

"Sorry," she said, "I came to give you back your keys. I would have left but Copper's stall was open."

Kace moved over towards Caleb with her hand outstretched and his keys sitting in the palm of her hand. When he took them his hand lingered on hers longer than necessary and his eyes wouldn't meet hers, instead, the stared at their hands.

"There you go," she mumbled shyly.

"I'm going to go check the phone and see if anyone has called," Mallory spoke and Kace withdrew her hand and looked over at the blonde in surprise. She had almost forgotten she was there.

"Thanks for your help," Caleb called after her retreating back.

Mallory turned partially and gave a sad smile. "Remember what I said," and then she was off.

Kace was curious what the girl meant by that but she knew that it was none of her business so with her curiosity burning she left it be.

"Do you need any help," Kace asked before the silence became awkward.

"Actually I just need to give this bucket to Spartan and then I'll be done," he turned and grabbed the bucket before giving it a shake as if the rattle would make his point.

Caleb walked over to the Black geldings stall and hung it. Then he turned and held his arms open wide.

"Ta-da," he laughed before dropping his arms. His laugh seemed different though. It didn't hold the same care free attitude he usually had which was understandable considering the circumstances, but even so, Kace worried about the deep contemplative look that was behind his blue eyes.

Kace chuckled and shook her head before walking over to him. They both began walking toward the house.

"What movies do you think Jack has," Kace asked while shoving her hands in her light blue jean pockets.

"Lot's of westerns," they both laughed.

Jack did have lots of Westerns and though Mallory grumbled about it. They sat down and watched hours worth of Sam Elliot, Tom Selleck, and John Wayne.

"Jack looks like a mixture of Sam Elliot and Tom Selleck," Kace commented. Everyone agreed.

Caleb had to leave once and it was to check on the horses at the dude ranch and while he was gone Kace went on and on about all of her crushes from the movies.

"I always had the biggest crush on Cimarron growing up," Kace admitted in reference to The Cowboys with John Wayne.

"Really? I didn't take you for the bad boy type," Mallory said.

"Right back at you! But look at you, sneaking food to runaways and then dating that said runaway," Kace teased while shoving the girl's small frame lightly.

"Shut up," her face turned crimson and she shoved the redhead harder to which she just responded in laughter. "I'm going to start teasing you about Caleb."

That shut Kace up and her face turned as red as her hair.

"I'm not that obvious am I?" Kace covered her face to hid the blush and embarrassment.

"Don't worry, he's worse," Kace didn't have to be looking at her to know she was smirking.

Then it was quiet and an odd tension settled over them. Kace sobered up and looked over at the young girl to see her eyebrows pinched together tightly and her brown eyes began to fill with tears again.

Kace panicked again. She had been so good at keeping the girl distracted and she wasn't sure what she had done to make her think back on the terrible events that had been taking place.

"Why aren't you two together," Mallory suddenly asked.

The sudden question surprised Kace to the point of speechlessness. Her mouth dried and her palms became slick with sweat.

"What?"

"You guys care about each other right?"

"I-,"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Kace answered without a second thought and all of her pent up confusion over the past few weeks was alleviated and instead a feeling similar to falling off a horse hit her and sent her stomach rolling in the most uncomfortable way.

The redhead loved that cowboy and no manner of avoidance was going to deny that. She needed him like the earth needed rain and to admit that to herself was scarier than climbing up on a rank colt. But it was also as satisfying as being on Kota and looking out over a field full of sagebrush at the end of the day when the sun started sinking low in the sky and vibrant hues of orange, red, and pink lit up the sky.

"Then what are you waiting for? Amy spent a whole year being mad at Ty when they could have been together. Now she might never see him again. If you love him, tell him, or you're going to regret it the rest of your life," tears flowed heavily down her flushed cheeks.

How could one small girl have so much wisdom at such a young age? And why did she keep falling apart with her? It must've been that couch they were sitting on. Kace wasn't sure but she was sure that if she kept up all this crying the redhead was going to die of dehydration.

Kace pulled her into a hug again because she was too awkward to do anything else. Also, she had no idea how to communicate, especially when she was having such a huge crisis of her own at the moment.

"I'm scared," the cowhand didn't realize it had slipped out of her mouth until it was too late.

"Don't be," that was all she said and that was all she needed to say.

Oddly enough a sense of acceptance rolled through her. The idea of loving Caleb was terrifying. Kace had very few good influences when it came to the long-term commitments of love but the idea of not loving Caleb made her feel sick in a way she wasn't used to.

They sat like that for several more minutes with the ending credits of The Cowboys playing in the background. Kace broke away first and Mallory wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Alright," Kace slapped her hands on her thighs before standing. "You get to choose the next movie."

"About time," Mallory rolled her eyes and went to the shelf where all the movie lay.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and a pair of boots came clomping into the house. Caleb's eyes were wide and a grin pulled at his lips.

"They're back. They have Ty," his voice was airy like he had just run a long distance.

"Oh my god," Mallory burst from her spot and sprinted towards the door.

Relief didn't hit the redhead fully until she was out of the house and walking on the gravel towards the large group and when it did hit her it was like millions of pounds had been lifted from her. She couldn't even imagine how everyone felt that actually knew him closely and not just from passing.

"Hey," Ty spoke softly and he limped away from the truck towards the blonde that was barreling towards him.

"Ty," the young girl shouted, relief very obvious in her voice.

Mallory hit him hard but the reunion was emotional and just standing there watching the exchanges of smiles and hugs was enough for Kace to have any doubts in humanity erased. These people, they were a family and they would do anything for one another. She witnessed that first hand.

Hours later Kace sat outside on the porch stairs.

The events of the past week had been hard on her, though she was too prideful to admit that. Sitting there, staring out at the garden with the sounds of laughter in the background she felt at peace.

Ty was home safe and Scott was in the hospital being well taken care of. Without Peter, Lou boyfriend they probably wouldn't have been able to find the pair in their shredded wreck of a plane. The tales of their story made Kace's fear of flying even more potent.

Peter was a very kind man. Kace wasn't able to meet him in the rush of things the day before but once everything had settled down Peter and her were introduced. Lou was very lucky and Kace was happy for the two of them.

Mallory hadn't left Ty's side. No one had really. They stayed close to him as if every moment was their last. Which was almost true. There was nothing like a close brush with death to make you... not like death very much.

Kace had watched Amy after what Mallory had said. It was clear that the young girl loved Ty very much, and she had almost lost him. Which brought Kace to her present thoughts.

Losing Leighton the way she had ruined a lot of things in her life. It ruined her Parents' relationship; something that had made her question love entirely. Grief did strange things to people, she knew that. It had made her cold and scared. Scared of love because ultimately love hurt. But Kace had just learned how much it hurt to not love with the time given to her.

So, Kace decided right then and there on that porch that she wasn't going to let fear stop her anymore. She was done waiting.

Kace had said that she wanted to wait to be sure and that she had made a promise to someone special. That someone special had been her sister.

Leighton was a very troubled young woman for the time she was around. Kace knew her sister had many regrets and many things she had wished a redo button for. She had had a hard life and had dealt with things head on instead of trying to find a way around it. She had also experienced a lot of heartache from giving her heart and body to boys who didn't deserve it.

Kace's older sister had made her promise that she wouldn't be careless and to make sure that whatever man came into her life was deserving to be there. Every person really. Life was tough, but it would be a lot tougher if she made stupid decisions. That's what Leighton had always said to her. Though it was a stupid reason that had cost her her life in the end.

The point was that Leighton had been right to make the redhead promise to wait and choose who she would give her heart to carefully.

Well, Kace had made her choice and that was that. She wanted Caleb in her life. She loved him and didn't want to waste any more time in fear of being mistreated or mistreating. She had just witnessed first hand the regret of not letting someone know you love them. Even if Caleb didn't feel the same way, Kace needed to tell him. He deserved to know because Kace's heart couldn't take any more of her coldness.

Too lost in thought, Kace failed to notice the door opening and the sound of heavy boots hitting the wooden deck until the person sat right next to her.

Caleb let out a big sigh of air and Kace watched as he seemed to melt, his shoulders drooping down and days of tenseness unraveling right there where he sat. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared out in front of him at all the nature that seemed more peaceful then it had ever felt before.

Kace titled her head and pulled her knees closer to her so she could rest her head. She could feel her messy braid flop down from her shoulders and onto the deck. Her calloused fingers threaded together to lock her legs into place. She stared at him with her green eyes and saw him in the light of the sunset. He looked like a dream.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Caleb's hands were shoved deep into his pockets and though he hadn't been wearing a hat his curls looked as though they had been holding one. It was the first time in days that she could just look at him and not worry about anything but the words she was trying to find the courage to say.

"It's a nice evening," he commented with a contemplative stare at the scenery.

Kace nodded in agreement after turning her gaze away from him. At the same time, both of their voices clashed as they tried to say something

"Sorry, you go first," he said with a shy tone.

"Oh, I, Uh-," she stuttered while turning bright red. Completely flustered at the thought of telling him the truth, she took a deep breath and shook her head whilst smiling in embarrassment.

Then the sound of the front door bursting open made them both jump. They watched as Ty and Amy went down the steps towards the barn completely oblivious to them. It had made it obvious that they didn't have the privacy they needed to continue on with the conversation they were about to have.

"Do you want to go for a walk," Kace asked with raised eyebrows and blazing cheeks.

"Yes," Caleb agreed quickly before standing and offering her a hand up. She took it and was surprised with how much he made her spring up.

Caleb never gave her her hand back and instead he led her down a path that led to a large pond. Her boots were slick with the green grass and mud and Caleb had to keep her from falling quite a few times. More than she would admit. They reached a log on the other side of the pond. Across it, they could see the barn and all of the corrals but from their low vantage point, the house wasn't visible. They were alone.

Kace plopped down onto the grass with a heavy sigh of relief. She leaned against the log and kicked her legs out straight in front of her before crossing them. Caleb copied her and smiled.

"I've never seen the pond up close," Kace realized while looking out at the cool waters where ducks were swimming. It was very peaceful. Everything was serene.

Except for her thoughts. She was consumed in the monolog she was preparing to recite for Caleb. The redhead had never ever ever been good with sharing her emotions but she had also never wanted to so badly. Kace wanted Caleb to know just how much she cared for him. Life was fleeting and Kace didn't want to spend another second without him knowing she loved him or at least knowing she cared for him very much. Baby steps. Maybe confessing she loved him right out of the blue wouldn't be a good idea.

"I wouldn't recommend swimming in it. The leaches are pretty bad," He joked.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't know how to swim then," unless it was an emergency. Then she knew how to not die. It was an inside joke.

Caleb laughed really loudly and it made Kace's heart flutter and a happy feeling settle in her soul. Did he know how much he affected her? She felt as though she was beaming sunshine.

"You don't know how to swim? I thought that was a mandatory life skill to have," he chuckled.

"I don't know how to do a lot of things, like how to drive in a big city without freaking out. I don't know how to do a cartwheel or say the alphabet backward. I never figured out how to do that thing where you cup your hands and make that bird noise."

Kace brought her hands to her mouth and blew air in to prove her point. It made a _phwooshing_ sound that didn't at all resemble a bird singing. The redhead dropped her hands to her lap and gave a loud burst of laughter at her failings. Caleb raised his own calloused hands to his mouth and blew making the perfect dove noises.

"Like this?" Caleb then began to whistle ' _Go Tell it on the Mountain_.' while swaying back and forth jokingly.

"That's a Christmas song you showoff," she bumped into his shoulder causing his hands to break while laughing.

Their laughing dimmed until it was nothing but smiles and their gazes turned into thoughtful contemplative stares. Kace threaded her hands through the tall green grass that they sat in and pulled it up before beginning to weave the stocks into a chain which would become a crown. It kept her hands occupied but mostly gave her something to stare at instead of him.

"But mostly I'm bad at explaining to people how I feel. Especially if it's about my feeling towards them," Kace's face burned with embarrassment. That had not been the route she had wanted to take.

The redhead hated it when people would beat around the bush and just hint at what they wanted. How much easier would life be if people just came out and said what they meant instead of making people assume and guess? And yet this was the hardest thing Kace had ever done.

"You know, this whole thing has gotten me thinking about life and all," Caleb spoke up saving Kace from her thoughts.

"It's too short to waste," he then turned his body towards her and angled his legs underneath him.

Kace then felt her heart slow to a soft thudding _bump, bump, bump_. She was calm yet charged like she was waiting for something big to happen but she was ready. She had been preparing her whole life for this.

"Kace I care about you. A lot. This whole thing has made me realize that. I know you could do so much better than me but I just need you to know that I've never felt this way about anyone else," Caleb's blue eyes shone like sapphire and Kace thought for sure that if she stared any longer she wouldn't ever be able to look away. "It's like I said,-"

"Life is too short," Kace finished.

The cowhand was experiencing something she had never before felt and Kace wouldn't ever be able to describe it other than it felt like the sun's warm rays illuminating the world and one was shining right down on her; like the breeze was a fresh breath of air that ruffled the small wispy strands of hair that had escaped her braid and the clothes she wore. It felt like her arms were opened wide because fate was calling. Kace didn't know much about destiny but it felt like everything had happened in her life so she could be sitting there, staring at Caleb and giving him her soul.

Another part of her, a very large part was scared. Not just scared but completely terrified. She was scared because she was so good at running but there was no running from this, from him. She wasn't getting out there. At least not the same. Her heart was in this and that's why she wasn't just scared, she was terrified. He had her.

Kace's hand shook until it touched his hand, hesitantly. Softly. She wetted her lips nervously and she watched as those eyes of his followed the movement.

 _Oh_.

He watched her like a hawk. like she watched her colts for signs of fear. Kace knew that look well. Caleb was watching her and seeing if she was okay with his every movement. It wasn't like the first time he tried to kiss her. This was different.

Kace's other hand shook before it touched his cheek. It prickled as it brushed against his facial hair and Kace was enamored with the feel. Caleb's hand squeezed her own and the other slid up the arm that was holding his face. She could feel him. It was like holding your hand above a balloon full of electricity. She could feel the currents.

Kace didn't realize that their faces had moved closer until she could feel his breath fanning over her face and his warmth radiate like fire. Her hand dropped from his face and slowly trailed down his neck then his chest and she could feel the hardness and the mass of his body. His breath moved his chest and her hand along with it. Kace could feel his heart and it beat like the trotting of a horse's hooves.

Kace knew that if she were to move her chin forward her lips would meet his. It was like crawling up on a horse that you know is going to buck or like the feeling you get before you go down a water slide.

When Kace's lips touched his it was like she was falling. Her stomach jumped and her body tensed.

His lips were moving against her's, slowly. At first, she didn't move. She felt awkward but warm like her body was feverish. His hand moved to the back of her arm and he pulled her body closer. Their joined hands parted and she didn't know where it went till she felt it cradle her face and brush against the side of her eyelid and then weave into her hair.

Kace then lost awareness of everything but the feeling of his lips on her own. She had never felt calmness in her mind like in that moment. Thoughts of grief and anxiety which always seemed to pry at her, disappeared like they had never even been there.

It felt like a river flowing. The redhead felt the rhythm of the pulse of the movement and then began to move with the currents. It was like a dance and Kace followed Caleb's lead.

They broke away and Kace leaned her head into his chest, clutching at the flannel that covered him. Caleb's arms were warm and protective encircled around her body. Kace had never felt so safe and cared about.

"I told you I'd wait for you," Caleb's voice spoke lowly and a large grin stretched across her face.

* * *

 **Hey, long time no see! Sorry for the lack of updating. I try to upload every other week but in the past month, a lot of things have happened in my family that made it hard to write. I knew that this chapter was going to be a tipping point for Kace and Caleb, I had been planning this moment since the idea of this story popped into my head but in my life, a lot of really depressing things have recently happened and the last thing I wanted to do was write a romantic scene. I really wanted to execute that part really well and I didn't think I could it with how I was feeling.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and obviously the scene where Caleb and Kace have their first kiss; Kace's very first kiss. Please tell me if you liked it or if you have any advice. Romance isn't really my forte but hopefully, I did them justice :)**

 **Bemabound:** Thank you so much for always having such nice things to say! I know I say that a lot but I love your reviews so much! I'm glad you're doing better! I'm partial to redheads too! Haha

 **SuessellaHorseylover:** I'm glad you love it! I hope you love this chapter too!

 **GKB:** Thank you for your review! :)


	10. Hot Summer Tears

_Love's a hard game_

 _Long nights full of sadness_

 _And mornings of madness When you play it alone._

 _And I think of you_

 _I feel that high and desert wind blow_

 _I must go where my heart goes_

 _Mi_ Amor _mi_ Corazon

 _Ian Tyson - Hot Summer Tears_

 _"I told you I'd wait for you," Caleb's voice spoke lowly and a large grin stretched across her face._

* * *

Kissing was... weird. It was all Kace could think of as she rode that day. Her first kiss had taken place only a few days before and she was still reeling from it like it had happened seconds ago. It felt like it had happened seconds ago. The redhead could swear her lips were still tingling. Her hands shook as well so she clenched her reins a little tighter and dug her other hand into her jacket pocket.

A cold wind swept up through the trees making the leaves hiss and dance and a few premature yellow leaves fall. It was getting late in the summer season and soon all of the leaves would be falling, so Kace was counting pairs to get an estimate of how many

they would be shipping out that fall.

It was also a terrific excuse to get away from people, she was an introvert after all and after a long taxing week of stress for her friends and then, of course, that major life event it was nice to get back to what made her heart happy.

Caleb made her heart happy too though and it was strange how just months ago she had no one and her all of her hours were spent either working or by herself in her trailer. Now her life had people in it. People she could give her heart to if she had the courage. It felt strange to think of life before Canada; life before Caleb. It was actually uncomfortable to think of her life without him in it. Kace felt like she found a missing link in her chain and that scared her. People hurt and Kace didn't want to be hurt by anyone again.

Kace recognized her spiraling thoughts heading somewhere dark so she furrowed her brows and sucked in a deep breath of mountain air and let it go in hopes of relieving some of the tension she had just gathered. She was not so naive to think the kiss was really that much of a major life event but still.

Kota's ears perked in front of them to the right and so she followed his instincts because they were a team and he knew their job just as well as she did.

Kace gave him his head and let him lead. He brought them up the hillside so Kace leaned forward and threaded her fingers through his mane as the climbed the steep hill. The rhythm of the climb dissipated her thoughts as she focused on her seat. With a powerful burst, they reached the top which opened up to a grove of trees and then beyond that grove from the top of the hill she could see a fence line and on the other side sat a group of cabins. She had ridden to Heartland.

A small smile made its way onto her face and a wave of what almost felt like shyness overcame her as she pointed Kota down towards the grove. Kace hadn't seen Caleb since that night though they had talked over the phone every day since then it wasn't the same as actually seeing him in person. Caleb lit a fire to her senses and she didn't know why or how someone could have that effect on her.

When she dropped down into the grove and came off the hill the cabins were no longer visible but she knew the direction she was in so she weaved in and out of trees and ducked to avoid low branches that seemed to have a vendetta against her. One even snagged her cheek and drew a sharp red line which bled. Kace scoffed in annoyance but she didn't bother to wipe it away because her sleeves were filthy.

There were only a few pairs grazing through the grove and most of them stayed close to the hill where all of the others were on the other side. The closer she got to the Dude Ranch the less she saw.

The redhead didn't think there would be anyone there besides clients. There was no point in going so close but Kace kept going anyway. She decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to check the fence line. It gave her an excuse to be so close. She didn't need one but it made her feel better having it.

Through the aspens she glided, vanishing and reappearing when the grass and bushes made her visible. If anyone were watching they would have thought they were seeing a ghost. A relic of a time long gone. Kota's mostly white hair made him all that more haunting.

Kace didn't even think anything close to that though. She was too busy pushing away branches The young woman was surprised by the thickness of the trees and shrubs. It made her concern grow to the state of the fence. She couldn't imagine Lou letting the fence upkeep be forgotten.

Soon enough she reached the fence line. It occurred to Kace then that she had never actually seen the dude ranch up close before. Sure, she had heard all of the stories behind Lou's masterpiece but she had never actually seen it firsthand. It was actually very impressive. Lou had created a masterpiece. It looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

The fence line she was on was made from wooden posts and close to her sat a tepee. There were three cabins, each one decked out to the nines. The horses were kept in a corral to the side and behind and past the cabins was a large lake which the sun reflected off of. It was beautiful. The type of beautiful that couldn't fully be appreciated over a weekend.

Movement caught her eyes and like a hawk, her eyes zeroed in. The air from her lungs was stolen from her as she watched Caleb make his way to her. She hadn't thought that he would be there, yet he was. His long legs took purposeful strides and that beacon of a smile made her heart, ache. He had spotted her.

A shy smile made it's way onto her face as the cowboy shouted her name and took off in a jog towards her. Her heart soared and a sudden tightness she hadn't realized she had been feeling released with an exhale.

He pointed down further along the fence line and Kace moved Kota forward to where he had gestured. The redhead followed the fence line until it ended on the road and a gate hung. She went to swing her leg over to open it but Caleb was there already swinging it wide open with one of his charming smiles and a witty one-liner.

When Kace was through the gate and officially on the Heartland ranch she jumped down off of Kota and reached into her leather saddle bag to pull out a halter.

They began walking towards the horses with an easy conversation. She had missed him and felt a calm wash over her by just being in his presence. Quickly the question passed through her mind, she wondered if he felt the same if her very presence made him feel an intensity with everything.

"So all the boys are on a crazy fishing trip, huh?" she questioned while replacing Kota's bridle with the halter and tying him to the hitching post. She loosened his cinches so he could be more relaxed.

"Yep, I'll be surprised if at least one of them doesn't come back with a black eye," Caleb smirked.

"I'm sure it will be a great bonding experience for them all," there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice that had Caleb snickering.

"Well, I'm just glad Ty is getting out of here for a bit. He's good at fooling everyone with that poker face of his, but I can see through him." he scratched Kota's neck.

Kace's brows furrowed as she worried over Ty. Scott and he had been through quite the ordeal. She had seen Scott in town when she had gone running errands. He had a cane and seemed to be struggling to get around but his smile was present, albeit a little forced.

"How's everyone else handling it?"

"Well, from what I've seen petty good. Amy not so much. She's taking it pretty hard."

He looked away before locking his gaze with her. His blue eyes were intense and without meaning to her green eyes widened as she looked up through her lashes to meet his gaze.

"Ty and Amy are soul mates. They just fit each other. I can't imagine how hard it would be to lose that. I hope I never find out." Caleb gave her a soft smile one she hadn't quite seen before, it almost seemed.. sad.

"Me too. I'm just glad that they found Scott and Ty."

Kace had never really heard him speak about things like that before, soul mates and all that stuff. She didn't know he believed in soul mates or even love but it made her heart do a little stutter and a warm feeling fill her. On the base of that was the stupid worry as to whether or not he thought they were soulmates. It was a stupid thing to wonder seeing as they had only kissed once and they hadn't known each other as long as Ty and Amy had.

It hurt to think that there was a possibility that he didn't think of her that way. It made her feel small and insignificant. On the flip side to that was thinking he thought of her as his one and only and that made her happier than it probably should have. She would have saved herself so much trouble if she would just stay out of her head.

"What are you doing tonight?" Caleb pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hm, let me think," she looked off with a grin before swinging her head back around to look at him. "Schedule is clear."

"Good, I'm taking you out on a date."

Crimson colored her cheeks and she swore her face was burning hotter than the sun in a very unflattering way.

"Cool," she said with a shy grin.

There was a quiet pause. Kace could feel his gaze on her and she thought of him kissing her; of that moment by the lake.

"Hey, Kace,"

"Yeah," she looked up at him under the brim of her hat and she admired his blue eyes and the stubble that covered his jaw.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Indian paintbrushes," she spoke with a smile.

Caleb threw his head back with a little chuckle and he shook his head. The cowboy grabbed her hand and pulled him to his chest before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Butterflies flew in her stomach as she felt the stubble she had been admiring scratch her freckle-dusted face. It was rough like sandpaper but she liked it. Kace liked him.

"I better get back to work," she whispered though she had no desire to do so. She would rather have just spent her time with the man that was taking over almost every thought in her mind.

"Yeah, Lou would have my head if she were to see me right now," he grinned.

Kace laughed as he stared down at her in his arms with a grin.

"I guess I better let you go now, huh?"

"Probably," she smirked as he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to where their bodies were flush against each other.

Kace knew for a fact her face was red. She was growing accustomed to it. It was inevitable around Caleb but she didn't mind. She just liked being around him. He made her feel like she had finally found someone made of the same stuff as her. He was a wanderer and so was she and yet they had found each other.

With one last tight hug, Caleb released her to go back into the woods with her horse where she had come from.

* * *

When Caleb showed up at her trailer with his hand wrapped around several Indian paintbrushes Kace about cried.

He was dressed in some of his nicer clothes with a dark brown sweatshirt to keep the cold breeze at bay. Kace noticed how well the brown complimented his blue eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest as she took the flowers from his hand and invited him in.

Kace didn't have a vase so she grabbed a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water before placing the red tipped oddly shaped wildflowers in it. Later she would dry and press them to preserve them and the memory of whatever the night had in store.

The redhead brushed her nervous hands on her dark jeans to wipe the water that had found its way onto her hands from filling the cup. She also wore a sweater but hers was patterned and made of wool. It had cost her a pretty penny but she had little regrets.

"So what do you have planned for us," Kace asked as they made their way to his maroon truck.

"A road trip. We won't be back till later," Caleb opened the passenger door for her.

"A road trip? To anywhere particular?"

"I guess you'll see when we get there," he said with a mischievous grin.

"I guess I will," she fired back with a laugh.

They drove for hours and passed through Hudson then two other towns that Kace didn't bother paying attention to. The truck was warm and smelled of leather and the tree pine car scent that hung from his rearview mirror. Caleb kept his truck clean and tidy like always.

The truck was full of the sound of laughter and songs of all genres Kace had nearly died of laughter while going through the CDs he kept neatly in a case. She had always thought she had a wide assortment of strange music but when she found a Brittany Spears album she knew she wasn't the only one.

So an hour later and a few replays of "Oops I did it again" Kace felt happier than any other time she could think of. Especially with his hand threaded through hers and that smile, he kept swinging at her.

I love him

The sun was sinking low when they pulled into an empty rodeo ground parking lot and Kace raised her eyebrows and shot a look towards the driver.

"You brought me to a random arena," she questioned as the bother stepped out of the truck.

"I did. But not just any arena. The arena where I fell in love with riding broncs." He shot her a look that held a coy grin but she could see through his guise. He was nervous.

Kace watched as Caleb opened the back door and pulled out several blankets and a cooler. She took the blankets from him with a questioning gaze but she was patient and could wait for him to surprise her with whatever it was he was scheming.

"What do you mean," she asked as they walked to the entrance.

"This was where I rode my first bronc." Kace then realized the importance of what he was doing. He was sharing one of his most treasured places in all of the world with her. It was humbling, to say the least.

The arena wasn't very large and had more of a small local feel to it. There was a track that ran around the grounds and stalls that sat off to the side. All around them were fields and a local road on one side that barely any cars passed by on. It was quiet, just how Kace liked it.

Instead of taking them to the stands Caleb took them to the up to the announcer's booth. Kace was surprised when he opened the door without having to unlock it.

It was pretty run down on the inside and probably had been built when the town had been founded it was that old. But in spite of the old run down atmosphere, there was an energy to place had history and by the beaming look on Caleb's face, it was easy to tell he was a part of the stories the place could tell.

Kace looked out the window where she could see down into the arena She imagined a young Caleb in the shoots, face white with nerves as he looked down at the horse he was going to be riding. The crowds cheering when he and the horse sprung at and went bounding down parallel to the stands. The proud look on his dirt covered face as he picked himself off the dirt and found his hat. She smiled at her imagination.

"His name was Moon Rocket. He was a bay with a white face and crazy blue eyes. He put me in the dirt before I knew what was happening. I was fourteen," Caleb stood beside her with his hands shoved into his pockets, reminiscing.

The golden hues of the sunset lit his face in a picturesque way. She wished she had a camera better than the one on her flip phone and vowed the first moment she could she'd go into town and buy a camera. no matter how cheap or expensive it was.

"Must be strange, being back here," Kace said lowly, afraid to break the peaceful feeling.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Yeah, it really is."

"Thank you for showing me this. This place must mean a lot to you," She spoke sincerely.

"It does, but so do you."

The redhead melted, her cheeks hot and her heart stuttering. She reached out and wrapped one arm around his waist so she could lean into him and they could stare at the sunset.

"After that, I just knew I was doing what I was supposed to like being on that ride was where I belonged. I loved it. Love it. And this is where it all started."

Kace wondered what her life would have been like if he hadn't ridden that day. She knew that fate had a way of grabbing you no matter what and if rodeo was really his calling then there was nothing he could have done to avoid it. But still, she felt grateful to that arena and Moon Rocket, the big bay bronc.

With that thought in mind, she reached her right hand up to touch his stubbled cheek. He looked at her then, surprised before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Her second kiss was less clumsy than her fist but still new. Caleb led them with his experience, something she was thankful for. She wondered if they were soulmates. If God was looking down on them with a smile as he watched there story come together.

"You really are something, Kace."

"So are you Caleb O'delicious," she smirked at the nickname Mallory had told her about. He laughed and grinned.

They laid down the blankets and formed a makeshift bed before Caleb grabbed the cooler and pulled out a brown bag full of fries and hamburgers from Maggie's along with a few Coors Banquets.

"Here, I even brought mayonnaise so you could make that weird stuff," he handed her the ketchup and mayo packets.

"You mean fry sauce," Kace laughed from her seat on the ground beside him.

"You and your weird Idaho customs," he chuckled.

"You're just jealous that Alberta couldn't come up with something so magnificent," she teased with sauce covered hands from mixing her concoction.

"You wish."

"More like, I know."

Kace and he spent the night like that. Telling funny stories and laughing over silly things. When the sun had been down for hours and the beers had been drunk they laid down looking out the window at the stars.

The redhead was content and felt warm even with the cool draft that came through the poorly insulated announcer's stadium. She then realized she hadn't drunk since that fateful night when her sister exited her life.

With a bittersweet strange feeling, she knew she was opening a chapter in her life and maybe even moving on more than she had. Maybe it was because of Caleb that she felt as if she could face her demons, she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was his arms wrapped around her pulling her in close to him. Kace was safe and protected.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a minute! So much has happened in my life since I last updated. Too much to write down in this little ending paragraph I always do. I missed you guys though and hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. :) I don't want to make promises but updates should come along a lot more smoothly. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying the Holidays. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **GKB:** Thank you for your review!

 **hayhay196:** Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're enjoying my Caleb/oc. I noticed there wasn't a whole lot of stories so spontaneously I started writing this one :)

 **tyikamicalacia:** Thank you! I don't have a whole lot of experience writing romance so I'm glad you're liking it :)

 **Guest:** Thank you :) I'm going to really try and be more frequent with my updates.


	11. Horses Are Faster

_Chapter 11_

 _Horses Are Faster_

 _Through the foggy glass, I've seen faces from my past_  
 _Friends I wish I never lost and love that could never last_  
 _I guess I'll sit on down and pour another shot of Crown_  
 _And close my eyes and dream of you, that's all I need_

 _Trains may come rollin', take me where they may_  
 _But if it's_ your hand _I'm holdin', I'll make it through the day_  
 _Won't you say the same to me, oh worry not my dear_  
 _Horses are faster so I can disappear_

 _Ian Munsick - Horses Are Faster_

 _"With a bittersweet strange feeling, she knew she was opening a chapter in her life and maybe even moving on more than she had. Maybe it was because of Caleb that she felt as if she could face her demons, she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was his arms wrapped around her pulling her in close to him. Kace was safe and protected."_

* * *

Kace decided Hudson was probably going to be temporarily permanent. She knew she wanted to stay though she wasn't sure how long she would be in Canada for. Getting her citizenship was something that had been crossing her mind though she hadn't told anyone. There was a rodeo coming up in a week that she and her family always went to. It was always a big deal and she knew she'd bring it up then, but in the meantime, she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to get her name into a few circles.

The young cowhand had decided to start taking on colts that needed starting or just wet blankets. It was a way to make extra money, gain more knowledge and experience with horses, and take the workload off of her own painted pony. Not that he was really a pony at sixteen hands, but still.

It had been two months since Caleb had kissed her. Two months since her world flipped around. Kace had a reason to stay now. More than just Caleb she loved who she worked for and with.

Jake, one of her coworkers had given her the idea to start training horses. He had helped her set everything up and even make an advertisement. When she ran into issues with her colts and she didn't know how to fix them all she'd have to do was call Jake. The winter was her break and things had slowed down when the snow started to fall and the autumn leafs finished hitting the ground.

Then there was Jeff, the owner, her uncle's good friend who had given her the job. He had known how inexperienced she was and he still hired her. He was kind and always watching after her to make sure she was doing okay and the boys she was working with were treating her well. Most of the time they were.

It was winter time now and all of the herd had been gathered. Calves sold and mommas preg checked, the fall had been a busy one. She hadn't seen Caleb for weeks thanks to their schedules but they made sure to stay in touch, and Caleb made sure to let her know just how well he was doing on the circuit. She was too nice to say he was bragging but she still rolled her eyes.

Caleb and Kace were going to go over to Heartland to hang out with Amy, Ty, Soraya, and Ashley. Apparently, they were planning on having a movie night. Kace didn't mind it at all. It had been just as long without seeing any of them as it had been Caleb. Except for Soraya- Kace saw her every time she went into Maggie's and usually Ashley too.

Heartland had actually had a strangles outbreak before the snow had set and it had taken its toll on the ranch and inhabitants. At least, that was what she had heard from Soraya. She had also heard that it was Kit's horse that had brought it.

She had met Kit one or two times on her rare trips to Hudson. It was actually the rodeo girl that had gone out of her way to introduce herself and talk to the cowhand.

She was in Maggie's talking to Soraya and Ashley about things that didn't really matter but somehow kept them all entertained for an afternoon. A girl with curly dark hair and large brown eyes came over to the bar stool Kace and took the one beside her.

"Hey, Kit," Ashley said with a tense smile as she placed the menu in front of the girl and filled the red mug with steaming black coffee which Kit took a large gulp from. Kace wondered how she hadn't scalded her insides and was grinning as though it was iced.

"Ashley, Soraya. How are we doing in here today," she asked politely over the menu and Soraya smiled.

"Pretty good. Things are keeping busy so that's nice."

"I'll bet- Hey you look familiar, I'm Kit." Before Kace could blink or even really comprehend that the girl was talking to her there was a hand shoved close to her face. Small and calloused it was obvious the girl beside her worked with her hands for a living and that immediately made Kace like her, if just a bit.

"I'm Kace," she responded politely and took the girl's hand in hers. Kit gave it two really tight shakes before releasing it and in that time Kace got a pretty good idea of who she was dealing with. Someone that tried a little too hard to be hard. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh my God, you're Caleb's girlfriend! I have heard so much about you," Kit exclaimed and Kace's face went scarlet. From over the counter, Soraya was holding back a smirk and Kace didn't miss it. "The hair totally gave you away. Well, your name too. It is so nice to finally meet you!"

The familiarity of the girl's name finally made sense. Kit Bailey, one of Caleb's good rodeo friends.

"I'm hoping they're as good as the things he's said about you," she smiled politely and the dark-haired girl beamed.

"I'm just going to go ahead and assume yes."

Kit was nice in a very Rodeo-ish way. She had some arrogance, there was no doubt about that so it was no surprise Amy and she got on so well. Sarcasm heavy in that sentence. And it made sense as to why the strangles outbreak had Amy so angry. Kit had apparently brought it knowingly with her barrel horse. It was a little harder to like Caleb's friend after hearing about that.

Kace smiled as her phone beeped from her pull out table. She grabbed it and looked at the screen quickly being turned from all other thoughts than Caleb.

 **Caleb** : _Be there in 5_

Her heart did a little spasm as she finished brushing her hair and throwing a comfy long sleeve shirt over her thick tank top. Winter made her bring out the layers. Instead of her boots, she opted for her comfy slippers.

In the dim light of her camper, she looked at the mirror that hung on her bathroom door to do a once-over. It had been quite some time since she had worn anything but her button-down shirts, cowboy boots, and hat with her long hair braided. Looking in the mirror she decided she almost looked normal with her hair down.

The sound of a rumbling engine did nothing to cover the sound of her heart and when she had her jacket pulled on she was out the door with a large smile highlighted by the beams of Caleb's truck.

He opened the door and stood from the floor of the truck with his hand gripping the top of the door and shouted in greeting which she returned with just as much excitement. Puffs of visible air rose from her lips into the cloudless night. Weeks without seeing him made their reunion all that much better and seeing him after such a time was like the spring sun melting away the snow that was blanketed on the frozen ground and crusted on the fence.

Kace opened the passenger door and practically threw herself in the seat. The warmth was instant and it replaced the cold bite November had brought. His blue eyes sparkled with life and his smile matched in vibrancy. Kace loved him so much and her heart swelled to unmeasurable levels as she watched him watch her.

Without a second thought, Caleb had his hand wound through her long red tresses pulling her closer so that her mouth met his. His stubble was rough yet familiar and her hands moved to the nape of his neck where she pulled gently at the curls there. She felt his grin against her mouth and she couldn't help but smile back.

She pulled away from their kiss with slowly blinking eyes and she drunk in the sight of him with freshly kissed pink lips and glassed over eyes. She knew she looked the same.

"Hey." It came out as a whisper and Caleb chuckled lowly causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Hey."

They then were off to Heartland and the truck was full with the sound of laughter and recounted tales that she had been waiting to tell him in person and to her surprise, Caleb had felt the same way. They told story after story each one more great than the next. Kace told him about a horse named Cochise that she had been riding for a man in Calgary. She told him how he was fast and cowy but also sweet and friendly. She told him about Jay, a palomino that she disliked immensely yet still tried to figure out, not only for the money but for the learning experience.

"John's been helping me with him because when he starts to throw a fit he'll just back up and won't quit no matter what I do. I've been half tempted to let him back off the side of a mountain and just hop off and say sayonara," she exclaimed with her head falling back against the seat.

Caleb cast her a sideways glance with a small knowing smirk and Kace smiled back as his calloused hand found her own.

"Yeah, but you won't do that and you never would," he spoke his words like gospel truth and Kace was startled for only a moment. They turned down the road towards Jack's. The Heartland sign up above was lit up by the moon.

"No. No, I wouldn't. Somewhere deep deep down is a good horse. I'll find him," she said determinedly and Caleb brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss surprising her.

"I know. It's one of the things I love so much about you."

It was like he had hit a button and red flooded her cheeks. She was thankful for the darkness inside though she was certain Caleb would still be able to see her blush.

"My stubbornness?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I mean. Your compassion towards animals, it's really something else and I love it," he grinned at her as they parked in front of the house she hadn't seen in months.

All of the lights were on casting a warm yellow glow onto the snow out front and she could see Soraya and Ashley in the kitchen. Then Ty and Amy. All of them stood conversing and laughing but Kace wasn't paying any attention to them, her mind was still reeling from the heartfelt compliment Caleb had just given her.

"Thank you," she whispered with shy eyes and a blush.

Caleb grinned wider and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and she could still feel the heat of his hand on her cheek and he brought it back to his lap.

"All right, they've been waiting for us. Let's go."

Kace jumped out and shut the door before hurrying to Caleb who stood waiting at the beginning of the path to the house. Their hands found each other and they walked quickly to the door and Kace was eager to escape the biting chill that blew into her bones.

She was and never really had been a fan of winter.

Caleb pushed through without knocking and Kace followed silently behind as they entered the loud and bustling home. The smell of popcorn was instant as well as that piney earth scent that seemed to be always present.

They were all around a table, all accept Ty who stood next to a humming microwave which popping noises came from. All eyes came to them at once and there was a chorus of excited greetings that Kace was almost overwhelmed by. She took a deep breathe in to calm her nerves because it had been a long time since she had been around so many humans though she was happy to see all of the people she got to call her friends.

"You made it!"

Before Kace could say a word Ashley was wrapping her in a tight hug and her lungs filled with the scent of her thick expensive smelling perfume. She had seen the blonde girl not even a few weeks ago but apparently, it was a long enough time to warner a hug. Kace found herself not minding though. In fact, her heart swelled happily because it was just another reaffirmation to her. Hudson was becoming her home.

Kace was then pulled into a hug by Soraya then AMy and over the horse whisperer's shoulder, she saw Caleb watching her with a soft grin as he talked to Ty who had brought out the beer. Once he realized she had caught him staring he gave her a wink and took a long swig of his beer before turning back to Ty.

"I heard you started training horses. That's awesome, Kace," Amy congratulated once they had pulled away from each other and Kace nodded with a small blush. Soraya and Ashley had gone off to the two boys and they were all laughing over something someone had said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your business or anything, I promise," the redhead joked though part of her was serious. She hoped that the young girl didn't see it that way.

"No worries there. I'd have to have a business to steal to begin with," she grinned bitterly. "Since that strangles outbreak things have been really slow around here."

"I'm sorry, Amy. And I'm sorry to hear about your Mom's horse. I… I know how it feels to lose someone close to you and I'm sorry for the pain you're feeling," Kace said seriously- all joking replaced by serious green eyes. Amy blinked in surprise before her eyes darted down with a wince.

"We gave him a funeral. It's funny actually… A few weeks before Pegasus passed away we put together a memorial ride for my mom. It's kind of like he was waiting. I'm glad he's with her now. It's… easier knowing that they have each other."

Not for the first time, Kace was impressed by the girl's maturity. Loss was difficult and each person handled it differently. Kace was no exception to that either and it was strange talking to someone that knew the feeling well.

She knew the only reason Amy was telling her such things was because she knew the redhead understood better than most. Though the details hadn't been shared because Kace had never given them it was common knowledge that Kace had a sister who recently had passed away. No one knew why or how, just that she had moved to Alberta because of it.

In a rare show of delicate compassion, Kace touched her own chest with splayed fingers that rested above her heart and with an exhale she brought her hand to Amy's chest so she could feel the girl's own heartbeat. Something passed between the two girls. Something indescribably powerful as Kace brought her hand back with a soft smile.

"They'll be with you forever. They're a part of your soul," Kace whispered and over the loud boisterous socializing in the living room where the group had moved Amy heard her loud and clear.

"Thank you. I know it's the same way for you and your sister," Amy smiled kindly before stepping back and wiping the tears that had gathered in the intense moment. Kace copied while mulling over the peace she had begun to feel. Foreign yet completely welcome, the anger and hurt she had carried for so long had begun dissipating just as it had been since her life in Hudson had begun.

"Well, let's go see what movie they're picking," Kace suggested and Amy chuckled.

"If it was the boys it's some cheesy zombie movie and if it was Ashley it most definitely is the Notebook."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kace replied with a chuckle.

It wasn't a movie at all. On a laptop placed on the coffee table in front of the couch played a series of rodeo clips- Bareback Broncs. Ashley sat off to the side flipping through a magazine with annoyed glances towards the two boys that were hunched in close.

Amy and Kace looked at each other in surprise before shrugging and finding a seat within the mess of people littered through the room. The horse whisperer offered the large bowl to everyone but Ty and Caleb were too sucked in to notice. Kace took some and munched on the salty food.

"Bareback Broncs. That's what I'm into now," Caleb said with a smile, his blue eyes peeled and completely focused on the bay horse coming unglued on the screen. "I'm totally going for All-Around Cowboy."

Caleb had told her exactly that a few weeks ago. It wasn't surprising to Kace, not really. Rodeo was Caleb's passion and she knew he tried as hard as he could to be the best he could be with it and that included being the best at everything. And he was good.

"Oh my God, I can't watch," Soraya huffed after the rider was thrown hard with the horse barely missing his head when his rear legs snapped back. She moved to the other side of the couch closer to Ashley who sat in a chair completely apart from everyone. Kace moved over next to Ty who gave her a warm smile. She returned it.

"He's crazy," Ty breathlessly spoke after his attention was turned back to the screen.

"Yeah, totally insane," Amy agreed around a mouthful of popcorn. Kace could feel the glare from Ashley without even looking.

"You see that guy," Caleb asked Ty referring to the brunette cowboy on the screen who was riding a big buckskin colored horse. Kase could practically feel the jarring in her own bones as the soggy critter's feet hit the ground hard before snapping back up. She was well aware of the fact that if she were on that horse she wouldn't have lasted five seconds.

"Yeah."

"Josh Cooley. He's the one I've got to beat."

"Okay," Ty nodded in understanding as he waited for Caleb to continue.

"Yeah, I don't know how he even does it. He never sleeps, he just parties with the ladies all night long. Actually, last time he brought his girlfriend along, idiot didn't win anything."

Kace felt the girls' eyes in the room dart to her worriedly as if Caleb had just said something worth fussing over her well being with and they were right in part. An uncomfortable twist moved in her stomach and the last piece of popcorn she had just been about to pop in her mouth never made it there. Instead, she rolled it around her fingers trying to distract herself from the potent sense of rejection that was welling up inside her.

"Oh, that's nice," Amy snapped sarcastically with a defensive lilt. Caleb was oblivious, too focused on the next rider who was sent into the dirt before the buzzer rang. The room echoed with sympathetic groans from the two boys.

"That's got to hurt," Ty cringed and Caleb grinned wider.

"Just watching this makes me miss the circuit."

"Where'd you go last time?"

"The four corners. Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico, and Utah. I love being on the road. There's nothing like it," he answered Ty dreamily.

She knew the answer before he had spoke. Though it was hard, the couple fought to keep in touch. They wanted to be a part of each other's lives and separated like that Kace was very appreciative of modern technology. Their phone calls were long and she enjoyed them because even from a long distance they were able to still be involved but now listening to Caleb talk she wasn't all too positive that that was what he wanted. She sunk further into the couch and further into dark thoughts.

"Especially if you have a death wish," Ashley mumbled over her magazine and Caleb didn't even spare her a glance.

"Every sport has its risks. You just have to keep your skills honed. Hey, there's a rodeo coming up in Great Falls, Montana. If I get in you should come with me," The cowboy invited his friend and Kace's heart began to pump a little faster.

"Next weekend," she asked excitedly and for the first time since arriving, Caleb's attention was pulled away from the video as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I told you, babe, remember," Caleb questioned and Kace nodded only half paying attention. She was going to that same rodeo just like she did every year with her family. It was a Thanksgiving tradition and though she did remember Caleb mentioning being at a rodeo she never remembered recalling it being in Great Falls. Excitement bubbled in her throat.

"You serious, man," Ty asked with an excitement barely masked.

"Yeah! We'd have a blast!"

"I have to go." Ashley jumped up looking annoyed and angry. She pulled everyone's attention away from the video.

"No, Ashley, stay. I have tons of movies we can watch. These testosterone boys are done watching their Rodeo's Greatest Hits," Amy tried to convince the blonde but she was already pulling on her jack and subsequently killing the high the two boys had been in.

"I wish I could but I can't. My mom has a doctor's appointment really early in the morning." Ashley stood and readjusted her outfit which had apparently been rumpled while she sat thumbing through her catalogue.

"Okay," Amy relented dejectedly and we stood to give her a hug goodbye.

Kace was last and as Ashley pulled her in she held on just for a second longer to whisper in her ear. "Don't let him get to you, Kace. He's oblivious to everything."

Then she was gone out the door and as Amy put in a movie the crunching of tires in the snow moved farther and farther away.

With the movie in everyone quieted with Ty and Kace swapping places. Caleb grinned brightly at his redheaded girl as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. She could smell his cologne and any cold that had been lingering from the winter disappeared and was replaced by Caleb's warmth.

They did end up watching a newer movie Ty had bought called Zombieland and the humorous take on the zombie apocalypse served as a distraction from the earlier conversation. The remaining group laughed and through the night the tense edge dispersed.

They put in another movie but in the crook of Caleb's arm she fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up till a warm voice was calling her name and a hand gently shook her arm.

"What," she grumbled before moving further into the warmth she had found. Giggles sounded through the room as everyone watched Caleb's failed attempts at waking the girl up.

"Kace, we gotta get you home. It's late," he spoke with a chuckle before Kace muttered something completely incoherent then came more giggling. "What did you say?"

"I'm up," she grumbled before sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. "Does this mean I'm old now? Isn't sleeping through movies a sign of old age?"

The group laughed at her joke and Caleb stood before offering her a hand which she took. She was up on her feet before she could say anything else.

The T.V. had been turned off and tucked back away. Popcorn cleaned and almost all signs of a movie night erased. Guilt pooled inside of her as she looked at her three friends who stood in front of her and Caleb with amused smiles.

"Sorry for missing the clean up."

"We're not worried about it but if you really feel guilty you can repay us by coming around more often," Amy teased good-naturedly and Kace responded with a beaming smile with half-lidded eyes.

"Okay, hint taken."

Caleb moved around the redhead and grasped Ty's arm tightly in a firm handshake.

"Next trip, you me and Montana, All right?"

"All right, man," Ty said through a large grin.

They all said their farewells and The Caleb and Kace were out in the cold with Kace jittering and shivering from the cold bite of winter. She was more than happy to jump into his maroon truck and be on their way down the road.

"So, you're really wanting to go on a road trip with Ty?"

"Yeah, it would be fun! Ty's a great guy. I mean, I know him and I had a rough go for awhile but we're friends now and I'd love to get to know the guy better, show him my world and all that." Caleb's hand found hers and she smiled.

"You mean the partying world," she teased even though underneath her easy exterior she was scared. He shot her a knowing look.

"I don't just party when I'm on the circuit, I hope you know that," his words were serious and Kace suddenly felt guilty.

"I know," she trailed off wondering if she should finish what she really wanted to say. She glanced at him one more time to find him waiting for her to continue her words. "I spent a lot of my life going to rodeo parties. I know how they can get."

The truck filled with silence and not the comfortable kind as through the corner of her eyes she saw his gaze move to her, watching and studying because though they had no each other for months she had never once told him such a thing. Some pains were hard to dig up and show even to the ones we loved and this was no exception.

"You don't like that scene though. Did you used to?"

Kace hesitated not because she didn't want to tell him but because she didn't know the answer herself. Though she had denied it many times there was a part of her that undeniably loved the thrill of parties and another more prominent part that did not.

"I was always more interested in actual cowboying than I was rodeo. Leighton was the opposite." Caleb's shock was easily readable as the mention of her late sister was given. Kace didn't talk about those things and she knew he was eager to hear more. She just wasn't all that eager to do just that.

"-She loved Rodeoing. Not just in high-school either. She went all over and she was really good at it… and the parties that came after too."

"I didn't know that."

"I know. I don't talk about it to anyone." And that was the truth. Kace had never talked to anyone about the things that happened with her sister and her, at least not the damning things. Not even her father knew the shit her sister dragged her into. It was Kace that dragged her into the last mess though. The mess that cost her her sister's life.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. Why don't you talk about it?"

"Leighton didn't party to have fun. She partied to forget. The first time she dragged me out of the house I was twelve. She was seventeen and had just been in a huge fight with our mom which turned into a fight between my mom and dad. I remember them screaming and putting my radio on to try and block it out. Leighton came barging into my room and I remember she had a bag in her hand and she had been crying."

 _"Get some clothes on. We're going out for awhile."_

"They were so caught up fighting that they didn't even notice us leave."

 _"Here- let me put some of this on you," the blonde sister demanded before taking her face in her hand._

 _"Dad says I'm not allowed to wear make-up till I'm fourteen."_

 _"Dad's not here right now is he? Okay, done. If anyone comes up to you and offers you a drink or food tell them no. Tell them you're Noah's friend and they shouldn't try anything after that," Leighton instructed as she applied a layer of lipstick onto her mouth. She smacked them in the mirror before slamming the sun visor shut._

 _The light from bulbs beside the mirror disappeared stealing all of the vehicle's light. It wasn't dark though. Light from the bustling house in front of them filtered in and Kace watched with a feeling of dread as more and more people filed in through the front door. Music poured out along with the sound of laughter and shouting._

 _"Noah's your friend, not mine. What are we even doing here Lay?"_

 _"Well, my dear little Kacelyn, you're about to witness with your own adorable green eyes just how terrible of a role model I really am- how much of a truly rotten bitch- just like mom always says," she smiled ruefully, her freshly painted ruby lips stretched tight like a horse about to blow up and cause a whole bunch of trouble._

 _Kace bit back whatever remark surfaced because she knew in her heart nothing she said would appease her. Leighton was doing something and it scared her but she trusted her sister. It wasn't the first time they had gone off and away when fighting was occurring at their house. It was however the first time they had gone to such a strange and foreign place- to Kace that is._

 _When they stepped out of the car Kace realized just how comfortable her sister was with her smirk and her mischievous blue eyes lined in dark makeup, completely bare of any signs of her earlier tears. There was an ease in the set of her shoulders, the same one she carried when she was on her big palomino gelding, Taz. Leighton was home._

 _Kace knew that look well from her sister. It was the same determined look she'd have right before a rodeo. It was the same determined look the redhead had witnessed on her sister right before she had jumped into a river from a high cliff only to pop out of the dark water with a wide and brilliant smile and everytime her sister got that look it scared Kace because like the calm before a storm, chaos would follow soon after._

 _They made it to the chipped blue door with noise so loud it made the little bits of paint barely clinging to the wood vibrate with every thrum. Leighton put her hand on the handle before looking down at her young sister._

 _"Well, Kace- welcome to my world."_

 _Then she was pushing the door open. Sound exploded shaking Kace and making a strange thrum seep into her very bones lighting a fire she didn't know existed. She looked for her sister to find her already moving into the mass, her integration as fluid as water._

 _Kace watched completely enamored by the way her sister changed before her very eyes. She was always quiet and reserved at home- scared to upset their easily upsettable mother, there those reserves were gone. A boy came up to Leighton, one with a ball cap and a charming grin. Kace found herself blushing at the attractive boy who handed her sister a red plastic cup. With one move Leighton tipped it back and chugged all the contents. A series of shouts sounded making the redhead's ears ring._

 _"Leighton has arrived!"_

"The first time I was drunk I was fourteen. I shotgunned a beer on a dare and it was ridiculous how proud Leighton was when I did it perfectly. I really hate being drunk though- well I don't hate it. I hate how I get. I threw up in her car on the way home and she didn't let me get drunk for a long time after that."

"Shotgunned a beer your first try. I mean, I'm impressed too," Caleb joked and Kace rolled her eyes. They were in front of her trailer enjoying the heat from the truck because heaven knew her trailer had no hopes of being as warm.

"I don't know what she was trying to do though- bringing me along all those years. I didn't even have a license till I was fifteen and then it made sense because I was the driver. Maybe she was trying to scare me, or include me… I don't know." She pushed back some of her bangs behind her ear before sighing heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't even remember how we got started on this."

"Don't be sorry, Kace. Don't ever be sorry for telling me what makes you you because I happen to like you a lot," he spoke through a sincere smile and Kace felt a piece of her melting.

"Well, that's good to hear. This might be a little awkward otherwise." Kace leaned over the console and pressed herself to him.

Kissing had steadily been becoming more natural for her. It helped that Caleb was a good teacher. Patient and above all, caring he made sure at all times she was comfortable at all times.

She threaded her fingers through his curly hair enjoying the soft hum he gave off. His arms ran over her thick cotton sleeves warming her in ways the fabric never could. A calloused hand brushed against her cheek before running over her jawline and moving to her neck. His thumb rested against her pulse and the small intimate gesture filled her with such a feeling of rightness she had to break away to take it all in.

Forehead against forehead their breath mingled together. Kace's eyes were shut lightly, a sense of indescribable peace, making her feel light and free. Leighton was right in having her promise to be careful with her heart. She couldn't imagine anyone but her blue-eyed cowboy holding it and it made her realize that Leighton was probably up in the sky watching over her still.

It was like she had told Amy hours previous and what Amy had told her. Leighton was a part of her and always would be, heart and soul and without her, she would've never met Caleb.

"I should probably let you get to bed. An hour ago you were passed out on the couch," Caleb chuckled and Kace smiled wide completely oblivious to the way it made Caleb's heart stall to see such a breathtaking grin.

"I don't even remember what movie we were watching."

"Transformers Two. You didn't miss much," Caleb answered causing Kace to snort. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. After I get done feeding I'm supposed to head into town for lunch with the girls."

"Try not to get into a pillow fight."

"At Maggie's? I'll try my very hardest."

Caleb walked her to her door before kissing her goodnight one last time. She pulled him into a hug after in an attempt to convey just how much he meant to her and by the way he squeezed her tightly she was sure she had.

Then she was shutting her door and preparing for bed while through the small windows, light shined in before moving across the walls and disappearing as Caleb's truck turned and traveled down the snow packed road. She laid in bed with sleep pulling her in. Thoughts of rodeos and memories long gone. They wouldn't be for long though.

* * *

Well **, guys, we are getting into the episode(s) that inspired me to write this story in the first place. I am so excited because in the next few chapters you're going to see Kace like you've never seen her before! No Kota in this chapter but there was loads of Caleb so hopefully, that makes up for it :). Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Bemabound:** And bless you, I shall! Haha, thank you for your continued support to this story. Kace- or I guess Kacelyn ;) has a very dear and special place in my heart and I plan on seeing this story to the end... it's just taking a little bit longer than I had planned, lol.

 **SLK18:** I appreciate that a lot. I'm happy that you're enjoying Caleb and Kace's relationship because it is so fun for me to write :)

 **Guest:** Oh geez! That is such a nice compliment. I don't have a lot of experience writing romance so I'm glad that you think it feels real. It makes me super happy to hear :)

 **Heartland:** I'm glad you feel like everyone is in character and hopefully it stays that way, hah! Sometimes it's kind of hard to get in their headspace and write them so I'm glad you think that they sound like themselves. It also makes me super happy that you think Kace is an awesome character!


	12. He Rides the Wild Horses

_Chapter 12_

 _He Rides the Wild Horses_

 _Just a rodeo drifter, he comes and he goes,_

 _Like a wild wind that blows in the night._

 _The highways and back roads are all that he knows,_

 _He'll be gone with the_ morning's _grey light._

 _L_ _ike a blue norther howlin' like the tumbleweeds blow,_

 _There's no way to settle him down._

 _His spirit's as wild as the horses he rides,_

 _His freedom he wears like a crown._

 _And he rides the wild horses,_

 _The same blood flows through their veins._

Yes _, he rides the wild horses,_

 _Like the_ horses _, he'll never be tamed._

 _Chris Ledoux - He Rides Wild Horses_

 _"Caleb walked her to her door before kissing her goodnight one last time. She pulled him into a hug after in an attempt to convey just how much he meant to her and by the way he squeezed her tightly she was sure she had._

 _Then she was shutting her door and preparing for bed while through the small windows, light shined in before moving across the walls and disappearing as Caleb's truck turned and traveled down the snow packed road. She laid in bed with sleep pulling her in. Thoughts of rodeos and memories long gone. They wouldn't be for long though."_

* * *

Kace was completely packed for her quick trip home for the holidays. John was more than willing to take care of Kota for her and her little camper. The last thing she needed was for her pipes to freeze while she was gone so she had been more than thankful to John. There was just one problem- one person she hadn't told.

"You still haven't even told Caleb that you're leaving to go to the same rodeo he's going to be riding in," John questioned as they both jumped back into the truck after brushing off all the hay from their thick winter clothes.

For once Kace was thankful for the chilly bite of winter that had already made her cheeks a bright color of red, that way John wouldn't think anything of the blush. She scoffed, tearing off her gloves and brown Stormy Kromer hat. Her hair probably looked ridiculous but she couldn't really find it in her to care as she hurriedly reached forward and turned the heater and fan on high.

They had just gotten done feeding the cows and even though it was still early in winter, November to be specific, she was freezing. She had no idea what she was going to do when January and February came around, the coldest parts of the year.

"You should have heard him, John. This rodeo's tradition in my family, we go every year for the holidays and it's this huge ordeal. I can't not go… I just don't want Caleb to be upset with me," she trailed off as they slowly made their way onto the slick road. John was a good driver and Kace never really batted an eye when he drove, except when she had to get out and grab gates.

"Why don't you tell him then? If it really means this much to you then he won't care, I bet he'd even be excited and if he's not? Well, I'm sure you've heard that saying- those that matter won't mind and those that mind don't matter," he smiled a big grin before taking his own cap off and throwing it on the dash, his dark hair curly and matted.

Kace had offered to buzz it for him but he had rejected her off saying- I'm growing it out for winter. Tis the freaking season. Now a month since then he was sporting a pretty impressive beard, one that he liked to bring up as much as possible.

"I know. But what if he does get upset?"

"Kace, you have got to be able to talk to him or your relationship is never going to last. If Caleb is really going to get that upset over something this stupid then you're better off without him-"

"But-"

"I'm not done. I know that's not what you want to hear but take it from someone who knows. I spent years with someone who didn't understand or even want to understand what made me, me. She liked the idea and then when she had it all she tried to do was change me. For a long time, I tried because I didn't like confrontation either, and I loved her and thought that it was my job as her husband to make her happy. Love don't work like that and if it's not true it'll unravel faster than you can blink." His green eyes were intense as he glanced over at her then back out at the road.

John had gotten married when he was twenty to a girl he had said was from Calgary. When he was twenty-five he said he couldn't handle how she was treating him anymore. He had given up Cowboying for her, got a job in town, sold his saddle and his favorite horse. He had given up himself because he thought that it would make her happy.

 _"Kace, it's not your job to make anyone happy,_ " he had told her once in the late fall. " _Because true happiness comes from yourself and it's cheatin' any other way so don't ever let anyone ever tell you-you're not making them happy enough and that you have to change_."

"I'm Twenty-Nine years old Kace. I ought to know a little about this." Then he smiled and took her shoulder in his hand and gave it a warm shake. "Things work out how they're supposed to and no matter what happens with Caleb, you enjoy your time with your family, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, will you grab my thermos out of the back? There's some hot coffee calling my name."

* * *

Kace stood in front of the trailer door with clenched fists and cold toes covered in wool socks and thick boots. She had only been standing there for a few seconds but her nerves had stretched it out to feel more like hours.

John's words had really hit her earlier that morning and just like a sign from above, Caleb had called her as soon as she had gotten off work saying he had exciting news to share and that she better get her butt over to the trailer as soon as possible.

Kace had taken her sweet ol' time. Procrastination was a talent of hers and she'd be the first to admit it but eventually, she had crawled into her truck and made her way to Caleb's where she hadn't even gotten the courage to knock. There she still was with one hand raised and her mind telling her it was okay to go in there and not even tell him. It could wait - she wasn't leaving till Wednesday morning and it was only Monday afternoon.

She glanced back around her at the snow and the mountains and hills that were covered in white and reaching up towards the dark and grey clouded sky. Shorty was in his corral munching on hay that had probably been set out earlier that morning, his white coat long and fuzzy and his dark eyes watching her curiously. With a snort and a puff of air that left his large nostrils, he turned back to his food. She let out a breath ignoring the guilty sensation and focused on the relief of not having to tell him yet. She knocked a quick pattern into the door.

"It's open." His voice practically shook the trailer and with a grin, she twisted the knob and pushed her way in.

The trailer was warm in cold sort of way - the kind of warm that you wore fuzzy socks with curled up on the couch with a warm blanket and a cup of coffee or hot chocolate. It was warm because of the familiar smell of Caleb and horse mixed with some coffee and a touch of beer.

The trailer had Caleb written all over it the same way Kace's was. Rodeo pictures hung on almost every open space and on practically every ledge was a bronze trophy of a bucking horse with Caleb's name etched into the bottom

He was sitting on the edge of his bed pulling long socks onto his feet and when he saw that it was Kace a smile bigger than the Pryor mountains stretched across his face. "Hey, Kace," he spoke warmly before pushing off the mattress and taking two large steps to her.

Kace laughed a little as Caleb without any hesitation wrapped his large arms around her in a big bear hug and lifted her from the ground burying his nose in her silk wild rag that was wrapped around her neck. Caleb had gotten it for her at the last rodeo he had gone to. It was green and blue, her favorite colors. One was the shade of sage and the other... the same sapphire as his eyes. To say she had been ecstatic when he had given it to her was an understatement.

Caleb pulled away enough to grab the tail end of the knot and he rubbed it between two fingers with a soft smile that Kace returned. "This is pretty. Wherever did you get it from?" He grinned teasingly and she let out a small laugh.

"Some rodeo cowboy gave it to me. I'm not sure but a think he has a thing for me or something." She gave a shrug and Caleb's grin grew even more.

"Just some rodeo cowboy, huh? Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He's got these blue eyes that are pretty to look at, and he's really great at making me laugh."

"Oh yeah?" He reached down with one hand and squeezed the curve of her waist making her squirm and let out a peal of laughter giggling as he continued to tickle her all she could do was titter and squirm in his arms. "Like that?"

Finally, he relented and she slumped into him with a huff, a love drunk smile stretched across her face. She pressed her face into his chest and felt it vibrate as he chuckled into her while wrapping his arms around, pulling her even closer. She breathed him in, enjoying the moment of peace in the silence of the trailer, nothing but the sound of their hearts and breaths mixing together.

Kace had never imagined someone affecting her in such a dramatic way before. As a little girl, she'd imagine love and weddings - fairytale romances with knights in shining armor riding noble white steeds. She had thrown them all away though when she got older and saw just how dark the world could actually be. Leighton and her parents had been her only example as to what love could be, and they weren't exactly the best.

It was all new to her. Underneath the beauty and the ecstasy of it all was the absolute terror. She didn't know how to be in love but it wasn't really something she had control of. Love... just kind of swooped in and grabbed her and she was scared of it being torn apart like an old worn saddle thrashed apart by a colt that knew how to buck.

Caleb broke apart from her and moved to the side where his winter boots lay haphazardly discarded. He grabbed them before sitting down at the table to begin the process of pulling them on. Then he stood and grabbed the hat and coat that hung on the door.

"I was going to go give Shorty his grain and supplements, want to come with?"

"Of course."

Caleb opened the door and stepped out into the crisp air before turning and holding his hand out to her. She took it with a smile and followed after him towards his fuzzy white horse that nickered happily when he saw Caleb crunching his way through the snow towards him. Kace didn't miss the way Caleb smiled at his gelding.

The metal clinked against the wooden gate as Caleb unwrapped the chain and pushed it open with a squeak of hinges. Kace followed before Caleb shut it behind her and did it back up. He gave her a warm smile before stepping into Shorty's shed and opening up the little tack room where he kept all of his gear - when he wasn't rodeoing of course.

Shorty heard the rattle of grain and perked his ears toward them before he trotted over to where Kace stood waiting. She smiled when he nuzzled her hand looking for a treat and she stroked his white neck. His eyes were so dark and yet they were kind. Kota had glass eyes, a sign of a spirit guardian in some Native American cultures. Maybe Shorty wasn't considered a spirit guide but she knew very well just how much Caleb loved him and vice versa. Shorty was a guide to her cowboy and she loved the gelding for it and she loved Caleb for the way he looked to his horse.

When Caleb emerged out of the shed with a steaming bucket Shorty gave her one last look before turning from her and walking up to the food. "There you go, buddy." Caleb patted his neck as he sucked up the food.

They left the corral only to lean up against the wooden fence and stare out at the mountains covered in white. The trees were almost bare with only a view stubborn leaves clinging to the branches blackened from the cold. The wind kicked up in the distance twirling the said branches and making loose powder fly with it.

"I qualified for that rodeo in Great Falls and I'm leaving on Thursday," he smiled happily, his cheeks red from the cold.

"That's great!" Her heart jumped in panic.

"Yeah, and I was actually wondering if you could watch Shorty for me while I'm gone?"

Kace's breath whooshed out of her. So much for procrastinating. She bit her lip nervously and at her hesitation, Caleb looked down at her in concern.

"If it's too much of a hassle to come out here every day I can bring him to your place. Him and Kota get along pretty well and I'd pay for the hay." Still no reply. "You don't have to though if you don't want to."

"It's not that it's just... Wait, you're not taking him with?"

"No. I'm just riding Broncs and I stand to make quite a bit of money too," he grinned ear to ear but there was a little nervousness in it. It was clear he was a little worried about her hesitance.

"I would do it in a heartbeat if I could, Caleb. You know that but I..." she trailed off suddenly very nervous as she rung her hands together and avoided his blue eyes.

"Are you okay? If somethings going on you can tell me. I can stay here if you need me to, you just have to tell me if everything's okay."

He sounded concerned and that made her feel even worse. Why was she so nervous about telling him? They had been through worse! Maybe it was just the anxiety about going home that had her all wound up. And the fact that he was willing to miss the rodeo? She suddenly felt like the worst girlfriend ever.

"I'm going down to Idaho for a few days."

He seemed surprised. Why wouldn't he? Kace hadn't told him anything and she had known about it since, well, ever.

"It's Thanksgiving weekend isn't it? I totally forgot that it's in November for you guys," he exclaimed and Kace flinched nervously at the shout even though it hadn't been in anger.

"Yeah..."

"That's awesome that you get to go spend it with your family. I'm so sorry that I completely spaced it, if I had realized then I would have tried to plan something with you, but with the rodeo - I guess I just have a one-track mind," he smiled sheepishly.

It was now or never.

"About the rodeo, Caleb... How serious were you the other night?"

"The other night? What are you talking about?"

"About girls bringing bad luck on the circuit?"

The confused look on Caleb's face was swiftly replaced with a jaw-aching smile. He laughed loud and Kace glared in embarrassment before slugging his arm which made him laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry - it's just that it was so random. What is going on, Babe?" Still, he continued to laugh.

"I want to know how you actually feel, Caleb. Were you just kidding or were you serious?"

"Fine," he sobered. "You know I don't know much about that voodoo stuff but the last time I brought a girl to the circuit I lost everything and I'm not just talking one or two events - it was the worst I have ever done in my whole entire career, high-school rodeo club included. The same thing has happened to all of my buddies. It's a thing."

It was ridiculous how angry she suddenly became. The whole thing was ridiculous but she couldn't stop the furious red flare that burned inside her. Didn't he realize just how stupid the whole thing was? Voodoo? Girlfriends bring bad luck? He wasn't serious. But by the poker-straight face he wore, she knew he was.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She was so mad, or maybe she was just frustrated by her own lack of communication skills. It didn't matter because it all mixed into one big mess of emotions bent on lashing out. Looking back she knew for certain it was the stress of seeing her family again that made her lash out so... childishly.

"Kace, what is going on," he finally questioned, his brows drawn up tight in absolute confusion and frustration.

"I'm going to that rodeo."

"What?"

"In Great Falls? I'm going to it. This weekend," she spoke with her lips pursed as tight as she shoulders.

Caleb looked perplexed, as if he couldn't really wrap his head around the crazy roller coaster ride he was on. If Kace hadn't been so angry she would've felt guilty and embarrassed.

"You just told me you were going to Idaho this weekend so how in the hell are you going to be in Montana too?" His arms crossed over his chest as he turned to face her with his side leaning heavily on the fence.

"I am. It's what my family does every year. Thursday is Thanksgiving, then Friday we decorate for Christmas and then Saturday we go to Great Falls to watch the rodeo and then we stop and eat at the Roadhouse Diner. It's tradition." She turned to face him too with her mouth pinched tight and her jaw clenched.

"It's bad luck for girlfriends to go."

"Oh my goodness." She pushed off the fence angrily and began stomping through the snow towards her truck.

"Kace! Wait a second."

He grabbed her arm and she spun in the crusty snow with the tail end of her braid flipping around. Caleb stared down at her with both hands gripping each arm and she glared up furiously.

"What?" She shouted, scaring herself at the volume but Caleb didn't flinch.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go spend the holidays with your family. I'm not, okay? Can you just skip the rodeo this year?"

Her jaw dropped in disbelief and it was all she could do to not try and tackle him to the ground and shove his face in the snow.

"So, what? Spend Thanksgiving with them and then on Saturday when everyone in my family, _everyone_ leaves for Montana, I'll just come back here? Most of my family lives in Montana and I haven't seen a lot of them since last Thanksgiving. I'm talkin' cousins, aunts, uncles, my grandparents," she ranted.

"There are lots of other things to do there Kace. There's the art museum, the park -"

"Caleb, are you not listening to how ridiculous you sound?" She questioned.

"It's bad luck!"

"Luck doesn't work like that! You either have it or you don't and if you don't then there's nothing you can do or say to get it. That's the way it goes - now I'm going to say this one more time, I'm going to that rodeo, I have to."

"Kace, this is my job - my career!"

"And this is my family." She ripped away from him and when she had stepped back and put enough space between them to where she felt like she could breathe again she stared up defiantly. "I care about you a lot and I have loved every second I've been able to spend with you. You've helped me so much and I don't want to lose that but don't ask me to chose between you and my family because I will choose them every time."

Kace turned and began marching to her truck with Caleb calling her name but she knew that they weren't going to get anywhere else. She was too damn mad to reason.

"Kace. Kace, wait!"

She reached the door of her truck before his hand wrapped around her arm and turned her to face him. He looked frustrated and annoyed with his face all gathered up and rigid. Part of him looked scared but he didn't look angry and that was fine. Kace was mad enough to cover both their ends.

"I don't want you to leave like this."

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Come on. Kacelyn!" She lifted herself in her truck and Caleb looked like his world was rupturing.

"Back off Caleb before I rub back luck onto you," she mocked bitterly and Caleb's mouth turned down.

"Now you're acting like a kid," he reprimanded. Kace scoffed and turned on the engine. "Be reasonable."

"How do I reason with the fact that my boyfriend told me I can't hang out with my family this weekend because it's bad luck?"

"This rodeo is a big deal. I stand to make a lot of money-"

"I have to go." She was done listening to it. Maybe he was right, maybe she was acting like a kid but she didn't care. She was too enraged to care.

"Fine." He pushed away from her and took several steps back.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Kace slammed the door giving Caleb a scathing look through the window as she pulled out of his driveway and out onto the road.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like her worst nightmares come to life. Of all the reactions she had thought he might have his true response had been worse than what she had come up with. That was saying something.

When hot tears started falling down her cheeks she wiped them angrily letting out a growl. Why the hell was she crying? Why had she even reacted the way she had?

She knew the answer before she had even thought the question.

The redhead hadn't been home since the absolute worst time in her life. Even worse she hadn't spoken to her mom since everything had gone down. Since the final straw that sent her to Canada. Sure, Caleb was being ridiculous but Kace wasn't stupid enough not to realize it was her anxiety that was making her react the way she had.

Kace just felt... helpless. Helpless and scared.

* * *

 **Sometimes I forget Kace is just a kid... Something I find really beautiful and inspiring about life and human beings is our ability to learn and grow from experiences. What's something you remember from being younger? A situation that you would've handled differently knowing all that you know now? Sometimes I really wish I could go back in time and shake my old self for being silly :)**

 **I really love how this story is going. Kace really has become her own character to me and I hope you all feel the same. She has a dear place in my heart and even though we still have a few chapters until it's complete I like to look back and see where I was when I was writing certain scenes. A lot happens throughout two years and I'm glad you all have been able to age with me :)**

 **I'm making it sound like this is the end. I promise it's not, haha! I just get a little sentimental sometimes.**

 **GKB:** I'm just going to go ahead and apologize in advance, lol. The drama of that rodeo in Great Falls and the events that happened after were what inspired me to write this story. That's not to say that they won't spend any time at the rodeo together at all ;)

 **Bemabound:** The first time I read this review I almost split my face in half grinning - no joke lol. Now months later I still have the same reaction. I know I say it a lot but I sure do love your reviews and your continued support. I can't even put it down into words :) so thank you.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I'm super happy to hear that you're enjoying it :)


End file.
